Father Said Daughter
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: This Follows Harry's Outlook on His one and only little Princess, Lily Luna... Please Read or Review!, how ever you please!   Rated K plus for later chapters...
1. Beginnings Of New

Hello Guys! This is going to be my first story put into Chapters, I've had a few suggestions on writting a chapter length story. So, here lately I've been reading some of your other stories and felt the need to write this one. Hope You Enjoy! Let It Begin...

Chapter 1 - Beginning of New

Ginny came out of the Bathroom, the stick in her hand.

"It's Positive, Harry.." said Ginny.

"Well, that's great!" Replied Harry, as he hugged his wife.

This was his third child, he felt that this one was to be different, extraordinanry.

"I know we weren't really planning, love, but-"

"No, no, Gin, its perfectly okay, its fantastic!" said Harry, gripping her shoulders gently and then kissing her softly on the lips, "Love you" he mouthed. Ginny's heart melted when he did that.

Ginny was asleep in bed, her swollen belly gently moved. Harry watched it, he traced his fingers over the bumps that appeared every now and then. He slid down the matteress and gently kissed the baby bump.

"Hi Baby, this is Daddy." He whispered softly, "Mummy and I found out what you are today. Hi, Lily Luna, Daddy Loves you."

Ginny felt Harry's warm breath against her abdomen and listened quitely to the conversation her husband was having with her belly. She loved the way he did that, she loved how he had midnight conversations with it, but that was Harry and Harry couldn't be more grateful, as he now had a growing family of his own.

Harry was standing in the room that had once been his office. The walls had been stripped of their color and were plain white. He wanted to surprise Ginny by painting the room, Muggle-style first. Later he would animate the little wall paper baby cartoon animals he had gotten at a Muggle Improvement Store in London and make them walk around, dance, and be pettable by day, but at night they would sleep.

He looked down at his faded navy blue t-shirt, across it were drips of faded-white and ballerina pink, with specks of yellowish clear glue. The room was completed, the floor a brown hardwood, a pink braided rug rest in the middle, the crib over in the corner had a quilted blanket hanging on the right side, bears rested inside the crib. Harry watched the animals move around the walls, a giraffee came to a stand still next to Harry, he looked at it and smiled, taking a finger and scratching it's neck, as he did so a little smile appeared on its face, as well as Harry's.

Harry couldn't feel anymore accomplished, Lily's room was perfect.

Ginny shook Harry awake, he fumbled for his glasses and shoved them up the bridge of his nose. Ginny shook Harry again. "I'm awake, love" said Harry as he turned the lamp on. He looked at her face, she was in pain. "Come on let's go" Harry said, excitement, worry, and sleepiness appearing in his voice as he took Ginny's hand. "Harry! My bag" Ginny reprimanded him as she lurched, both for her bag and a pain.

They reached St. Mungo's, Harry took her along. They settled down, Ginny clutched Harry's Hand and they waited.

Harry heard a cry emit from out. The Healer lifted up a baby and handed her to another. He looked from Ginny to Lily and back to Ginny. Ginny simply nodded and Harry patted her hand and followed the second healer out of the room. She walked to the Nursery, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but no one excpet Healers are allowed past this point."

Harry stood at the glass that seperate him and his newly born daughter. He watched the healer clean her, Lily cried, her face scrunched up, her button nose wrinkled, eyes tightly shut. The Healer wrapped her up in a pink, warm blanket and came out with her in the nook of her arm. "Here you are, Mr. Potter, congratulations." she said with a smile as she handed Lily to him. "Thank You" Harry replied.

He looked down upon his newly born little princess and smiled. She had the Weasley Red-Hair, her eyes were open, she had Ginny's Eyes. An arm flailed aimlessly out of the blanket and caught Harry's out stretched finger. He smiled as she fell asleep in his arms, her hand still tightly clinging to Harry's finger.

Hello! Hoped You liked this chapter, basically this is going to follow Harry's insight on his daughter's, Lily, life... Where do you think I should end? Wedding or Grandchildren?

Let me know! I shall Reply to all reviews via this story after every chapter. I would like at least 2 reviews before I update! ( a little selfish, but Hey! You wanna read, you gotta review! plus it's only 2 reviews!) Until then... I exit!


	2. First Time Forever

Here You Go! May It Begin. . .

Chapter 2 – First time forever

Harry Held Lily in his arms as he shuffled and side stepped across the room. The room was dimly lit, the pink matching perfectly in the light. Harry tried to come up with a little tune for his daughter, as he had done with James and Albus. He thought for a moment and then he started singing quietly out of tune.

_Say you're sorry that face of Angel comes out just when you need it to._

_As I pace back and forth all this time because I honestly believe in you_

_You are my Princess, this is a Fairytale, you're the one that sweeps me off my feet_

_You're a dreamer… a reality… I had so many dreams about you, happy endings_

_Now I know your mine... You're my Princess, my little girl…_

Lily dozed off, her eyes closing heavily. Harry smiled and gently placed her in the crib, hoping that she wouldn't wake. Gratefully she didn't. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Lily sat on the rug in the sitting room and played with her stuffed animals. Harry saw Ginny reading a magazine. He placed his Ministry robes on the hook and the briefcase on the floor; he then stepped into the room. Lily's head turned to look and saw daddy, she smiled that cute little dimpled smile. Harry got down on the rug and started bewitching the stuffed animals to play.

They lined up and started walking around the two, Lily giggled and grabbed for the elephant. She had just started teething, so she just bit on anything soft she could get her hands on.

Harry watched her, she leaned over and caught herself on her hands and started crawling towards him. Ginny looked up from her magazine and watched as Lily crawled for the first time across the sitting room.

She reached her father successfully. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he held her in his lap. She started pulling at Harry's tie, then reached for the glasses which she pushed up his nose, to get a grip, then she pulled them off completely.

She poked on them, left smudge marks on the lenses, but unlike James, didn't break them. When she felt no longer interested, she held out her arm with the glasses in Hand towards her Father who took them graciously.

Harry walked in sleepy-headed to greet Lily standing up in her crib, with the support of the side. "Da-Da!" she squealed. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Da-da!" Lily repeated. Harry's eyes widen as he picked her up out the crib. "Da-da!" Lily said once more.

"GIINNNY!" Harry said as walked briskly down the hallway, Lily resting on his waist.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny mumbled, her eyes tightly shut, trying to keep herself asleep.

"Lily just said her First word!" Harry said excitedly.

Ginny's eyes opened and she said "Really? What did she say?"

"Say, sweetheart" said Harry looking at Lily while bouncing her. She stayed quiet and snuggled her head into Harry's neck, while she sucked on her thumb. Harry looked a little disappointed.

"It's okay, love, she'll be liable to say it all day" said Ginny, as she got out of bed, "I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Okay" said Harry, swaying to and fro. Ginny left the room.

"Love you, little princess" Harry said as he started back towards Lily's room.

_So? What did you think? Did you like this chapter. I know its probably a little crumby. The Lullaby Harry sang to Lily was a changed Version of "White Horse" by Taylor Swift._

_To the ones who put this story on your Alert List:_

_alicecullenisrealinmyworld_

_fields-of-emerald_

_idreaminfantasy_

_merdarkandtwisty,_

_Thank You!_

_To the ones who reviewed Chp. 1:_

_**alicecullenisrealinmyworld: **_

_**It would have to be the latter of the two. I wanted to put a tag on this story other than "General" so I put "Romance". The tag is basically for the relationship a Father shares with his Daughter. The love the two share as Father and Child. Do You Understand now?**_

_**merdarkandtwisty:**_

_**I was kind of thinking of ending it after Grandchildren. Lily's pairing, I have no idea. Possibly a Jason, or Alexander, something that sounds magical, with a little bit of normality.**_

_To Everybody Else: _

_Do You Guys Have Any Ideas For Lily's Future Love in the Later Chapter's? What about Names for the Children?_

_Please Let me know, by Review! _

_Until Next Time…. I fly!_


	3. Years of Beginning Bright

Hey! I seriously thought about not updating today, but then decided to. Yea! for not having Homework! Well, not unless you count practicing the Flute homework. Have Any Of You Seen Tron? Its A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. I bought the Whole Soundtrack on ITunes and now I can't stop listening to "Finale", I guess its the Flute Part That Gets Me.. But now on to more important matters... Let the flying commence!...

Chapter 3- Year of Beginnings Bright

Harry opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily with his fist. He looked over and saw Ginny still asleep. He slowly arose out of bed, trying not to wake her. She needed sleep, the boys had been rough and now that Lily was at a somewhat cross at crawling and walking, she had her hands full.

He walked out of the room and down the hall. Past James. Past Albus. He stopped at Lily's door and cracked it open slightly to see her asleep in her crib. She laid on her back in the pink footie pajamas that had once been her mother's, Molly never let go of Ginny's baby clothes. Harry watched her chest slowly rise and fall. A blanket was clutched in her little fists, a small, fuzzy purple stuffed toy Pygmy Puff laid next to her, its faux fur blowing towards and away from her face. Harry gently closed the door and walked down the square winding staircase of Grimmauld Place.

The place had changed since the order had been there. Gone were the spells and enchantments the trio had run into when they seeked refuge. Gone were the elf heads, in their place were smiling pictures of current and lost members of the order and family. Harry paused at his parents, they smiled up at him while the waltzed at their wedding. There was a new air of Grimmauld Place. The color scheme had changed, it was now an inviting place.

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw a tawny owl sitting just outside the window seal. He opened it and it dropped a Daily Prophet in his hand, then sticking its foot out asking for payment. Harry gave it five knuts and it flew away. He left the window open, it was a warm spring day, none unlike a year before. He looked down at the paper and saw himslef looking up at himself. _Harry Potter, to become next Head Auror of Auror Department? _

_Rubbish_, Harry thought to himself.

He heard movement on the steps and looked up to see shaggy haired, green eyed three year-old scuffle into the room. "Hey, Al!" Harry said as he picked up the one and only child of his to inherit Lily's eyes. He looked into those identical eyes and smiled.

"Did you sleep good?" He inquired.

"Mmmhhmm" Albus mumbled.

"Well, that's good. Do You know what today is?" he asked his son.

"Birthday" said Albus, happily.

"That's right" said Harry as he mixed the flapjack mix.

He looked at the doorway and in came Ginny, her hair frumpled and she slouched a little as she came into the kitchen.

"Good Moring, Love" said Harry as he kissed her lightly on the tip of her button nose.

"Good Morning, Harry" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

In came James in hsi blue footie pajamas, his black hair lay flat on his head. Unlike Harry and Albus, James's black hair was straight, like Ginny's.

Ginny picked up James and placed him on her hip.

"Love?" She asked, looking towards Harry.

"Yes?" answered Harry, looking at her quickly before going back to cooking breakfast.

"Are We going to the Burrow today?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he said, looking at the pan.

"I don't know, just that. . .Well, never mind." she answered as she placed James in his chair.

"Okay.." replied Harry.

A cry for "Daday" came from upstairs. "I'll take care of it" said Harry, "Can you finish?"

"Sure, Love" said Ginny, patting his back gently.

Harry rounded the staircase on the second floor and walked towards the door that said "Lily". He opened the door and said "Good Morning, Lovie". She smiled and bounced up and down in her crib. He picked up and replied "Your getting big". She just snuggled into him and Harry spoke to her quietly "You want pancakes, my little birthday girl?"

"Pa'ca" she answered sweetly.

"Mummy's made them" Harry spoke into her Ginny-smelling-hair.

"Mumm" she said.

Harry slowly went downstairs and sat her in her highchair. The family ate the pancakes, Lily with the help of Harry, Albus with the help of Ginny, and James being the big, grown 5 year-old he was didn't need help.

Harry took Lily upstairs and started washing her up before gong to the Burrow. Lily splashed and squirmed happily in Harry's soapy grip as he washed her hair. She giggled sweetly and Harry chuckled happily at her giggle.

He took her to her room in a fresh diaper and dried. He picked through the closet and found a little dress. it was white and pink checked, with strawberries and green squiggly ribbon on the hem and the bodice. Harry pulled a white quarter length on over Lily's torso and a pair of white stockings on her legs. He pulled the dress on over the ensemble and placed a pair of little shiny black mary-janes on her squirmy feet. Harry brushed Lily's red-silky hair gently and pulled it into a pony-tail on the top of her head and placed a little red bow with it.

He picked her up and placed her on the rug. James came in the room. "James will you watch Lily for me?" Harry asked. "Sure" he replied. He sat down on the rug and played stuffed animals with her.

He walked out of the room and went to the bathroom located thought the other door in his closet. He took a shower and walked out into his closet and picked out a pair of nice Jeans and a blue and white stripped collared shirt. He put on his brown leather shoes, collagned himslef up and went back to James and Lily. "Come on" he said to his youngest and oldest. He picked Lily and placed her on his waist, James took his hand. They walked downstairs and met Ginny, who had Albus and the diaper bag. "Let's go" Ginny said. Having James take her other free hand. They Made a Slightly loud *Pop!* as they headed towards the Burrow.

_This one is going to be a chapter that runs into the next. _

_Reviews: _

_**merdarkandtwisty:**_

_**I like your ideas. Very Creative and I have a feeling that they will be used. Hope you are enjoying this story. There is more to come!**_

_**Penseln: **_

_**Thank You So much. I'm glad you like Harry's interaction with his children. I'm also glad that your growing to like them even more. **_

_**Thank You!**_

_**Favorited: **_

_**Gatz**_

_**thank you!**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**XDXDXD**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**I'm so glad that you guys are liking, loving, commenting, waiting, and everything under the stars of my story...until then... "What Do You Think About That, Potter?" - Draco Malfoy, a Very Potter Musical(YouTube)...**_


	4. Burrowed Days

_Hello! _

_It feels great to be Writing again, the past few weeks have been occupied with Honor Band...I was 5th Chair in the Wind Ensemble(Top Band)...but enough about my Life..Let us move on to Harry Potter's Life__..._

Chapter 4 - Burrowed Days

The Family of five arrived at the Burrow. Harry had never liked the feeling of apparating, the children weren't really enjoying of the feeling either. Ginny placed Albus on the ground, to which he ran off with James through the front door of the Burrow to find the other kids. Ginny then handed Harry the diaper bag, and then she sat down on the old, small swing of the Burrow.

"What's wrong, Love?" Harry asked her.

"I've been tired lately, you don't think. . ." she trailed off.

"No, impossible. You remember the decision" Harry said, making a motion with his hands that looked like scissors.

"Besides," he continued, "if you want me to, I'll stay home from work tomorrow, so you can rest."

"Okay. . ."replied Ginny.

It was silent as the two locked eyes. Lily played clumsily with her father's shirt collar.

"Mumm" she spoke gurgle-like.

"Come here baby" said Ginny, as she took Lily from Harry.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and went inside, "Harry" echoed about the adjoining rooms of the first floor of the Burrow.

Molly was the first to hug Harry.

"How are you dear? You look a little bit peaky." Molly said as she pulled away from her adopted son/son-in-law.

"I'm fine. . .and I'm not peaky, Molly. If I were peaky I'm _pretty sure_ Ginny would have handled it by now." Harry replied.

"That's my Sister, you Git!" Ron bellowed from the Sitting Room.

"Yeah, and Hermione is like my Sister, too, so be nice!" Harry said.

"All right, boys that's enough. . .Ginny" said Molly, hugging her.

"I'll take Lily from you, dear" said Molly, anxiously wanting to hold her last Granddaughter while she was still young.

"Hermione's outside in the Garden watching the kids, Ginny, and Harry, well, you already know where Ron is. . ."

"I don't want to speak to him at this moment" said Ron.

"Ron, I'm married to her. . .Would like me to tell the details of our Honeymoon?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny said. This time it was her turn to speak. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TELL ANYBODY, OF ALL PEOPLE, RON. . . especially when children are around. . ." she quieted down and walked through the Sitting Room to the Garden. Harry and Molly heard a "Geroff!" and a thunk of a pillow as she went through.

"Harry? Can you help me with the cooking for a minute?" Molly asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, what is it you need help with?. .Hello, Arthur" said Harry as he entered the Burrow's very large Kitchen.

"Hello, Harry" said Arthur, as he looked up from his _Daily Prophet_.

"Harry, dear, I need you to mix this Muggle Cake Recipe. . .I don't really understand it. . .but if you could just mix it, that would be great." said Molly.

"Oh, sure. . .um, okay, let's see. . .the oven needs to be heated up to 400 hundr-. .you need to cook it at about 200 hundred degrees, Molly" Harry said.

Magical cooking is very much different, as opposed to Muggle cooking. .in other words, you cook 200 degrees less than you would with a Muggle Oven.

_2 eggs. . ._

_1/4 cup of vegetable oil. . ._

_1 cup of water. . ._

_1/2 of Semi-sweet Chocolate Chips. . ._

_2 Bars. . .Chocolate Covered Toffee, very Coarsely Chopped._

"I've got everything else taken care of, dear, I just need to you to Measure the Ingredients and I'll mix them." said Molly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Molly" said Harry.

He found all the ingredients, measured them, and then gave them to Molly. "Thank you, dear, you're such a Good Boy" she said as he left the Kitchen to find his Godson, Teddy Lupin.

"Hello, love" said Harry as he went outside to the small table that sat in the Garden.

"Hello, dear" said Ginny.

"How are you Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"I'm great, Hugo is fine. . .well, I'm tired. . .but that's all" said Hermione.

"Well, that's great. How's Ron taking the fact that there's a newborn in the house?" replied Harry.

"He's taking it well, you know, he never really got used to Rose until she started crying the first night she was home, that's when it hit him, I think" said Hermione.

"Harry!" said a boy with recognizable eyes and unmistakable turquoise hair run towards him.

"Hello Teddy!" said Harry as he hugged him.

"Harry?" said Teddy.

"Yes, Teddy?" answered Harry.

"Is Hogwarts a big place?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, it is." answered Harry, "Did you get your Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes" said Teddy, excitedly, "Gran and I are going on Saturday to pick out my new wand."

"That's wonderful! Let me see it when you come over Saturday Evening?"

"Okay!" said Teddy as he excitedly went to play with Victorie, Bill and Fleur's oldest Daughter.

"Harry! Dad told me to give this to you!" said Ron as he handed Lily to Harry.

"Prat!" said Ginny as Harry walked over to the Children with Lily.

Teddy came over and took Lily's two small hands into his own and she slowly walked with the guidance of a certain Lupin. "That's a good girl, Lily-Bug" said Teddy and she smiled. Harry watched her and Teddy; he smiled as he sat in the grass.

"Family!" Arthur called from the Sitting Room door.

All but one particular person went towards the door.

"Teddy?" said Victorie, "Why aren't you coming?"

"I'm not Family" said Teddy, a little glumly.

"Of course you are!" she said taking Teddy's hand and leading him inside.

Harry had seen this as he was picking Lily up; he couldn't help but think that maybe Victorie fancied Teddy a little.

The kitchen was partially crowded when Harry appeared with the Birthday Toddler, he placed her in the old highchair that had occupied Wealsey young ones for five generations, and it had only broken once.

Harry looked over at Ginny who was on the other side of the highchair.

"You okay, love?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, love" replied Ginny.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm okay" said Ginny.

"Okay" said Harry, barely convinced.

The family, Teddy included, started singing _Happy Birthday_, half way through Harry looked over to see Ginny collapsing.

"Ginny?. . .Ginny?" he asked her, after he had caught her.

"Ginny?. .Ginny?" he asked, worry evident in his face and etched into his face. . .

_Okay, so I've always loved writing Cliffhangers. Exciting, Huh?_

_Well, after the next chapter, the story may jump ahead 5 years to about when Lily is five years-old. . .I feel like that's a good jumping point. .for about then James is about to go to Hogwarts, so it sort of fits J.K. Rowling's timeline. .I was originally going to make Teddy at about 8 years-old, but then I realized that for me to be able to meet the Deathly Hallows Epilogue Standards and say that Teddy was nineteen, I must make him ten, kind of confusing, huh?_

_Well, forget about it. .Time for Acknowledgments: _

_Story Alert:_

_**Petals15**_

_**potters**_

_**EIRusso**_

_**iloveGGandHP**_

_**May May 15**_

_**Author Alert:**_

_**dem bones**_

_**Reviews for Chapter 3:**_

_**Penseln, I'm glad you thought that was a wonderful chapter. . .and thank you for the compliment. .I do have to say it is nicely done.**_

_**Favorited:**_

_**Mitin**_

_**A couple of More Quick-Quotes:**_

_**I may possibly have Chapter 5 up and running later this evening, if not, then, my typing really needs to stop messing up. . .being as I have Flute player's fingers you would think that my typing were extraordinary. . .my class mates freak out if they see me type, they think I type amazingly fast.**_

_**Until The Next Chapter. . . I Fly! **_


	5. Love Waits

Chapter 5 – Love Waits

_First off, I would like to say this chapter may stray from the story a little, but it just shows what Harry is capable of loving. So, this chapter is probably nothing but Fluff! That's what I do best. . ._

Harry watched Ginny, her breathing steady. The Healers were baffled by what had happened, but had said they would find a reason to it within the hour, that was said six hours ago.

All Harry could do was hold Ginny's sleeping hand. Molly had brought the Children and had left in a short amount of time, Molly mostly not wanting to disturb Ginny, the children sleepy.

"Lily, I'm sorry your first Birthday had to end like this, we'll do something later, when Mummy gets home, okay?" said Harry, into Lily's hair.

"Mom" mumbled the sleepy one year-old, she was snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck, slowly falling asleep.

Molly, having had seven children, one being the fiery Ginny, was skilled in the art of removing sleeping children from their father. "Thank you" mouthed Harry as Molly left.

Once Molly had left, Ginny stirred a little. Harry became a little happy, but then became sad when Ginny didn't wake.

"Love, please wake. . .please" Harry said, quietly, more to himself than Ginny.

He got up from the stiff, hard Hospital chair and laid down beside her on the big bed. He wiped away the fiery locks, which delicately covered her face. She looked beautiful to Harry when she slept. The way her hair flowed across the ripples of the pillow case, her red lips flushed to a light pink, her eye lids a perfect shape, her nose, button-like, looked perfect.

He loved her, so much and hated that she was the one who was like this. He wished that it were him, but she would be doing the same he was, pining over him, worrying.

"Once upon a time there was a Red-haired Princess. She was the fairest of all the Princess in the land; she was crafty with a wand, too.

There was once a Prince, with shaggy black hair and green eyes that she loved. He barely noticed her, for she was the little sister of his Best Friend. She tried, many times, to catch his heart.

One day, an evil monster came and stole her away. The prince's best friend was distraught and sent him after the monster.

The prince arrived at a high, looming tower; there at the top was a large black dragon with yellow eyes. He was circling the tower, stopping all who dared to save the maiden. One thing that separated this prince from all other princes was that he was skilled in the art of the wand. The Prince fought the monster for a very long time.

The Princess was joyful that he had saved her. The prince said 'I never really stopped liking you' then the Princess kissed the Prince, sweetly. The Prince and Princess got married when they returned. Years later, when they were old and gray, they looked back on their life well spent together and wouldn't have changed it for anything. The. .End" Harry finished the Fairy Tale, he was telling a sleeping Ginny.

He hoped that one day he would be able to tell it to Lily, someday soon.

Harry opened his eyes from his imagination and heard this, "Love, I don't need your fairy tales to wake me up"

"Ginny!" said Harry, wrapping an arm around her body, "Oh, love. . ."

_Okay! Two chapters in one night! Yea! I have finally caught up with the hand-written chapters in my notebook! I'm happy!_

_Well, since I don't have any acknowledgements at this moment._

_Both reviews for chapter five and this chapter shall be answered in Chapter 6._

_Until. . .next chapter. . .(I love Saying this). . .I Fly!_


	6. Five Years of Running

_**Woo! Finally I've been able to write…my life has been crazy lately, school, a cold, and High School Pre-registration...(yes, I'm going to be a Freshman) (and yes, I'm going to be in Advanced English I next year) So, Who here wants to go see 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2'? Me! My Science teacher, and yes I just said Science teacher, can't wait to go see it…Now, let's get on with Harry, I wonder what he's up to?...**_

Chapter 6 – Five Years of Running

"Daddy?" asked Lily.

"Yes, Lily-bug?" said Harry as he picked up his little daughter.

"Can I have a Wand, too?" she asked.

"Well, why don't we wait" said Harry.

"But, I want one!" said Lily, trying to put on her best Puppy Dog face, knowing perfectly well that Daddy couldn't resist that face.

"We'll get you a Trainer Wand, how about that?" said Harry.

"Okay" said Lily, squirming to get down, to go tell her Mother.

The Potter family were enjoying a Saturday at Diagon Alley, buying School supplies for James. Harry and Ginny dreaded James going to Hogwarts, because this was the first time, but James was just like his two namesakes, a Marauder.

They were now at 'Ollivander's Wand Shop', buying the first of many wands. .Hopefully, the only one.

"Mr. Potter" said Mr. Ollivander as he scuffled towards the counter. It sort of surprised Harry that the man, who was old when he first met him, was still alive. O.O

"Hello" said Harry, kind of off in the distance, he brought his thoughts back to his oldest, "James, tell Mr. Ollivander" he continued, ruffling James's hair a bit.

"I. .I need a wand" said James, quietly.

"Well, of course you do" replied Mr. Ollivander, "I remember your parent's wands too. You know, James, I remember every wand I ever sell, Your father's Holly, eleven inches, Phoenix Tail Feather, your mother's Holly, thirteen inches, Unicorn hair."

James looked at both of his parents as they nodded their heads.

"Wow!" said James.

"Now," said Mr. Ollivander, beginning his usual ritual.

Harry and Ginny, along with Lily on Harry's lap and Albus on Ginny's lap, sat down in the two small chairs and waited. A few wands later and James was the proud new owner of an oak, fourteen inches, Dragon Heartstring Wand.

"I'm going to go with the boys to get the course books" said Ginny as she led the boys out the door, with James trying to test out his new wand on his younger brother, "James! Don't even think about!" said Ginny as they walked out. Harry chuckled as James's bravery of trying. There was no doubt in his mind that he was a Gryffindor.

"Here, you are" said Harry, paying 8 galleons.

"No" said Mr. Ollivander, simply.

"Please, don't do this to me! Take the money, Mr. Ollivander" said Harry a little desperately. He was tired of people saying he didn't have to pay.

"You saved my life, and I just want to repay you" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Okay" said Harry, as Mr. Ollivander scuffled back towards the Work shop.

Harry quietly placed the money on the counter anyway before he left.

"Daddy?" asked Lily, as she took his hand.

"Yes, Lily?" said Harry.

"Can we go to Uncle George's shop?" said Lily.

"Maybe in a little bit, when Mummy and your brothers are done. But how about we go get some Ice Cream?" replied Harry.

"Okay" said Lily excited.

Harry held his hand out, and little five year-old Lily took it. She looked up at her Daddy and said "I love you", simply. Harry stopped in his tracks and grabbed her up underneath her arms.

"I love you, too" he said as he swung her up onto his shoulders.

This was this first time Lily had said 'I love you' to Harry out loud, or at least the first time he could remember. He didn't know whether it was the-about-to-be-eaten-ice-cream or just because she was 'Daddy's Girl' and she was expressing it.

Harry loved the way Lily was it reminded him of the young Lily in the pensive Snape had shown him long ago, but she also reminded him of Ginny, the fiery spirited Ginny.

They arrived at Florene Fortesque's and were greeted by Floris, the daughter of , the owner. She was three years under Ginny at Hogwarts, so neither Harry nor Ginny really knew her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said Floris.

"Um, I would like a Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl cone and, what would you like lovie?" said Harry, looking at Floris, then Lily.

"I want a Strawberry cone" said Lily, all too sweetly.

"Okay" said Floris, as she walked off with the Order in hand.

Minutes later, Floris brought the ice cream.

"Here you go!" she said happily, as she handed the Ice Cream to Harry.

"Thank You!" said Harry as he gave Lily her Strawberry cone.

Harry paid and led Lily to a very familiar Umbrella table Harry had spent his  
summer days before his third year at.

"Harry?" said Ginny, boys at her heels, bags gathered in her hands.

"We're eating Ice Cream, would you like some?" Harry said.

"Yes!" replied James and Albus in unison.

"Here," said Harry taking the packages from Ginny, "get what you like" he finished, giving Ginny a sickle, three Knuts, and 2 galleons.

"Harry, I don't think Ice cream costs this much?" said Ginny, looking at the 2 galleons.

"I know love, keep the change, go buy something you want" said Harry.

"Okay," replied Ginny, leading the boys towards the counter.

"Daddy?" said Lily.

"Yes, Love-bug?" said Harry.

"You've got Ice Cream right here" she said, pointing her to her nose tip.

Harry tried to lick it off, just for Lily's amusement. She giggled, until Ginny came over with a bewildered look in her eyes. She had seen Harry with his tongue sticking upwards, his eyes crossed, and ice cream on his nose.

"Harry?" said Ginny.

"Heh, sorry, love" said Harry sheepishly, wiping the ice cream off with a napkin.

"Harry, even when the savior of the Wizarding World and the Head Auror, you still act like you're James" said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" said James defensively.

"I still act like I'm a widely unknown first year" said Harry, mockingly.

"Daddy, can we still go to Uncle George's Shop?" asked Lily.

"Uhh, love?" asked Harry looked at Ginny.

"Yes, we'll meet you guys in a little bit. Take Albus with you, James still has Robe Fittings" said Ginny.

"Yay!" said the two youngest Potter children in unison.

Harry placed Lily atop his shoulders once more and the three of them ventured down the alley that was Diagon.

"Harry!" exclaimed George, exuberantly, "here to get your oldest trouble maker mischief for school?"

"No" said Harry flatly.

"Harry, where's Ginny?" said Ron, joining the miniature Family gathering.

"She's with James getting his Robes fitting" replied Harry, casually.

"Oh, well, Rosie is with Fred and Roxanne" said Ron, pointing towards the offices at the back of the store.

"Can I?" questioned Albus.

"Of course" said Harry, knowing that Albus and Rose played well together, due to their closeness in age.

Harry ruffled Albus's hair as he ran off towards the office. They watched the miniature Harry run and greet his cousins at the door he went in.

"Daddy?" said Lily.

"Yes, lovie?" said Harry as his eyes darted towards a sniggering George and Ron, who thought the nickname "Lovie" was funny, for the only people they called "Lovie", "Love", or "Love-bug" were their wives, and here Harry was calling his daughter "Lovie".

"Can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Lily.

_First a Wand, now a Pygmy Puff, what next? _Harry thought.

"Um, sure, I guess" said Harry, unsure of what Ginny would say.

"Now, Harry, being as Lily-bug's birthday is coming up, I propose we give her an early birthday present...I know the I, we, even Fred, give you a special one...free of charge" George finished before Harry could speak up when he opened his mouth.

"Look George" said Harry.

"Harry, if Lily wants a Pygmy Puff for her birthday, to which she has informed her favorite Uncle that she does, then we shall gladly go and retrieve the special one made for her and only her" said George before Harry could continue.

"Lily, you are so your mother's child, I haven't the slightest idea where I come in" huffed Harry as he bumped into customers, who scurried about buying Weasley Wizard Wheezes left and right, wanting to make a joke to their friends at Hogwarts.

"It's so cute!" proclaimed Lily as she turned around to show her father.

Harry noticed it was purple and very, very fluffy.

_Bloody Hell..._ thought Harry, _it's purple and it's fluffy._

"It looks like an Arnold" said Lily as she spoke the name of its former that Harry immediately thought of.

O.o Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you going to name him Arnold?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah." Lily slowly said.

"Has mummy been telling you stories about her pygmy puff?" Harry asked.

"No...But was mummy's named Arnold?" asked Lily, evidently confused.

"Yes" Harry slowly drawled.

He didn't really know what happened to Arnold I, but he made a mental note to ask Ginny as they went to bed.

"Now, Daddy, here, can take you over to the Pygmy Puff Accessories. I have got wild ones running around and I must advertise" George said, taking Ron's shoulder.

"See ya later" said Ron, knowing that Harry would be within eyesight, who couldn't miss Mr. Harry Potter, his look was recognizable across all ages.

"Come on, Daddy!" said Lily as she took his hand and pulled him along the store floor to the sparkly sign that read 'Pygmy Puff'.

Harry spotted the flaming hair of his one and only Ginny, she was looking at 'Little Witches' Charming: Young Witch's training guide with Wand'.

"Stay here, Lily-bug" said Harry, as Lily looked at the cages and bows.

"Okay" she mumbled, preoccupied with Arnold.

"Ginny? Love?" said Harry as he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Ahh! Harry!" she yelped.

Harry chuckled and kissed her lightly, lingering for just a little.

"Where's Lily an' Albus?" said Ginny.

"Albus is with Fred, Roxanne, and Rosie. Lily is right there looking at Pygmy Puff accessories for Arnold." said Harry casually.

"Arnold?" questioned Ginny, who was knitting her brow.

"George and Ron gave her a Pygmy Puff for her birthday" said Harry, "and it looks just like your Arnold...and don't give me that look...Ginny, she's your child!" Harry finished playfully mocking.

"I quite agree" said Ginny sniggering lightly.

"Daddy? Can I have his cage?" asked Lily, interrupting the conversation.

It was lavender purple, with dark purple, twinkling stars. The price tag read 5 sickles.

"Uh, sure" Harry shrugged.

"Hello mummy, come here" said Lily excitedly as she pulled Ginny towards the Pygmy Puff things.

Harry smiled at the bewildered look that spread across her face for a moment. He decided to wander a little, looking at the "Little Witches" section, thinking of what to get her.

_Oh, the mind of a young child…_ Harry thought for a moment.

After a few minutes of looking at the high shelves he found it, a giant fluffy unicorn. It was white, had a pink mane, pink little hooves underneath its little pudgy round body, and a rainbow stamped on one of its hindquarters. It was one of those enchanted stuffed unicorns, it acted like a real one, but instead of actual magic, it played a different light show every time from its horn.

_Perfect, _thought Harry_, accio!_

*Thump!*

There was an audible groan and an "Ow!" from Harry as the unicorn came down the shelves faster than expected. Harry looked over at Ron who was keeled over the stairwell in laughter; he looked up and gave Harry thumbs up.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Ginny, trying to suppress the same type of giggling fit Ron had.

"Of course I'm okay, I just had a bloody stuffed unicorn smack me in the face, of course I'm fine, why would you ask such a thing?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Umm, I just wanted to see if you were okay" said Ginny laughing a little at the end.

"I'm fine, really, I am" said Harry sweetly, brushing a piece of hair behind Ginny's ear.

"Okay" said Ginny.

"So, how were the robe fittings?"asked Harry.

"He fussed a little, but finally just stood there after threatening him with a Bat-Bogey hex" said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"A mother's hex is much more powerful than an enemies," said Harry, "Besides, I don't see you hexing James, you love him too much, where is he by the way?"

"He's over there looking at…the skiving snack boxes" replied Ginny, her face dropping, then suddenly "JAMES SIRIUS DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" she roared over the crowd, knowing his full intentions, then she gave Harry a glare.

"Don't look at me" said Harry, holding his hands up in surrender, "You agreed to it."

They were inquiring their first-born son's namesakes.

"Harry, I see you found your fiery, little wife...we could hear her across the store" said George mockingly as he came and greeted his little sister with a hug.

"Good" said Ginny sternly as she crossed her arms across her chest, "because if you heard me, then James definitely heard me" Ginny finished.

"Ahh, well…" George mumbled.

"George I swear he's like a James Potter, Sirius Black, and Fred Weasley wrapped up into one child" said Ginny motioning her arms in frustration.

"I see" said George, dryly, whatever a smile he had dropped on his face.

"Look George," said Ginny comforting, but stern, just like her mother," we all miss him, Harry still has nightmares" said Ginny, "but he, meaning Fred, doesn't nor ever did want to us cry, he wanted us to laugh, even you, the closest person of all to him."

George smiled faintly, "Is it true, Harry?" he said.

Harry's eyes darted around the room, "yes" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry mate" said George, clapping his hand to Harry's shoulder.

They stood in a somewhat awkward silence until Lily came up with Arnold in his purple star cage.

"Mummy, can we go now?" asked Lily.

"Um, I guess" she mumbled as she looked at her muggle watch, "Harry, go find the boys, it's almost time for dinner and the kids need their baths and you know it takes forever to get James in bed" Ginny finished.

Harry cast a four-point spell to find James.

"James, there you are" said Harry, "it's time to go."

"But I don't want to go" James huffed.

"If you don't come home then you won't get super and then the Dementors will come and take you to Azkaban…you don't want that now do you?" said Harry, somewhat slyly.

"No" James grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Now, go over to your mother, immediately" said Harry, "I'm watching" he finished as James tried to drift towards the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder when he thought his father wasn't looking.

Harry made sure James made his way back to Ginny, after that, he went to the offices.

He knocked and the door opened, it was Albus.

"Time to go, Al" said Harry.

"Uncle Harry!" multiple Weasley kids chanted as the hugged his legs.

"Hey kids, I wish I could spend more time. You know Aunt Ginny's orders" said Harry gesturing towards the door mockingly.

"Awwww" proclaimed his nieces and nephews in unison.

"I know, I know, but, hey, I'll see you soon" Harry spoke as he gestured Al towards his mother.

"Okay," responded the group of little Weasleys as they turned back to their game of Exploding Snap.

Harry reappeared with Al beside his waist; Ginny had already acquired the two other Potter offspring.

Harry looked at Ginny, his eyebrows slightly raised, sighing, "Ready?"

"Very" spoke a tired, almost child-like voice from Ginny.

"Bye" waved Ron and George in unison.

"Bye" spoke Harry, trying to get the kids in order.

*POP!*

"Ugh!", "I hate that last Part!", "Ouch!" and many other mutterings-under-the-breath softly and loudly rang in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ginny placed the stuff down and quickly went about gathering pots, pans, meat, veggies, etc from the various cabinets scattered about the long, narrow kitchen.

The children ran upstairs to their rooms, loud stomps shaking the old creaky stairs in their wake. Harry stood blankly, his hands in his pockets, watching Ginny rush, stir, wave her wand while muttering an incantation, just to see the Carrots cut themselves.

"Ginny, need any help?" he quietly asked as the bubbling water in the large brass pot could be heard.

"No. love, I'm quite fine" spoke Ginny, flustered.

"M'kay, I'll be in the Sitting Room" said Harry as he took his still slightly gangly arms and legs to the aforementioned room.

Harry looked out the window to see two owls on the perch, Errol, who surprisingly enough had to be in his late eighties, could still fly, much less be alive, sat wobbly on the perch. Harry took Errol's mail first as he gently placed the decrepit bird in his temporary housing. It was for James. Harry didn't bother to open it, it wasn't his. The next owl, a white, fluffy bird with black spots and the slightest hint of amber in its eyes stuck its leg out for Harry. The note on it was in very formal hand writing. _Deputy Auror Mr. Potter. _Harry knew it was a ministry thing, due to the type of labeling it had.

Harry opened it. His eyes followed the handwritten letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to Head Auror of the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. It is a great responsibility and I know you will handle it well. Auror McLoughlin shall debrief you before he retires. In the mean time, I hope you are enjoying your time off. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

"Ginny!" spoke Harry loudly as the news hit him.

"What is it?" said Ginny as she looked her crazed Husband standing with a note in his hand, his arms slightly waving.

"Read it!" screamed Harry, "this is wonderful, no more missions, no more dangerous, highly top secret missions…" his face fell "only protection missions, but an occasional secret mission when they call for it."

"Harry, I can't read it if you're waving your arms around" scolded Ginny as she grabbed for the letter.

"Here…" spoke a pondering Harry.

"Dear Harry…..you've been promoted…Head Auror… Ministry of Magic…a great responsibility and you'll handle it well…meantime, hope you are enjoying your time off…Kingsley Shacklebolt...This is Wonderful!" said Ginny as she finished, "More time ith the family! I love you so much!" she grabbed Harry's cheekbone and crashed her lips against his without warning.

"I love you too…"said a shocked Harry at his wife's reaction. He fixed his slightly crumpled Hair and sat down at the dinner table. "Kids! Dinner's ready!" yelled Ginny, then the galloping of footsteps crashed against the plates of the earth, causing earthquakes to shake and rock the world.

A little while later Harry found himself in his bedroom, Ginny sat on her side of the bed, her dark almost Auburn hair flowing across her silky, purple pajamas. Harry climbed in behind her and kissed her neck and shoulders tenderly, gently resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatever happened to your Arnold?" he questioned softly in her ear.

"I don't know, must've found some dust bunnies or something…I was a little preoccupied with a certain wizard that holds me in his heart and he sits close to me now" she spoke, tiredness evident in her voice.

Harry chuckled lightly.

Ginny turned around and lightly pressed her hand against his chest and forcing him to lie down; she then turned the lamp off and rested her head on his chest. Harry loved that feeling and the smell of her hair on his chest. Ginny's finger circled a small scar placed right in the middle of his breastbone. It was a small, tiny compared to its elder that rested under a scrawly black mess of hair, lightning bolt shaped scar. After a few minutes, Ginny's hand become desolate and rested upon the bolt, the middle of her palm covering it. Harry's eyes drifted off, closing slowly…sleeping once more in to wonderful dreams.

_**So, I'm back…I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I have State required Tests this Wednesday. I am very Sorry for your waiting, I kind of took this story on the back burner and procrastinated about writing. I had the chapters all written out, I just hadn't typed them. Well… I guess acknowledgements:**_

_**To a dear friend named Hope: thank you for convincing me to write again...that and I was a little bored.**_

_**Alerted-**_

_**Gemzn**_

_**Finsi Potter**_

_**Favorited-**_

_**Peanut2016**_

_**Reviews-**_

_**There were none, but I do have to admit the last two chapters really didn't relate to the plot much. So, by this recent enlightenment, TWO reviews must be made before I update…I can be demanding sometimes ;D**_


	7. Almost Forgotten

_**So, yea! I'm writing once more…Happy Times! I'm very happy, I finished the State Required Tests on a good note, and personally I think they gave me the easy version of it unintentionally…now to my Mr. Harry James Potter :D …**_

Chapter 7 –Almost forgotten

Lily looked expectantly at the family as they rushed about, picking up everything in sight.

"James?" Ginny called up the stairwell.

A groan emit from the bedroom door called 'James'.

"Put your robes on! Now!" reprimanded Ginny at the groan.

"I don't want to! They look goofy!" James snapped.

"James!" Ginny said impatiently.

Harry stumbled out of the bedroom, freshly cleaned, clothed, and absent mindedly scratching his scar like he did when he became under pressure.

"James, I would do what she says" chuckled Harry as he walked past.

Harry heard a thud, ow!, and a door knob turn as James poked his head out of the slight crack.

"Dad, can you come 'ere" James asked sheepishly.

Harry entered the room; he noted that the room was of complete disaster.

"Boy, do you need to clean your room" commented Harry.

"Can you help me with my Uniform?" said James, ignoring the comment of his so-called _clean_ room.

"Of course," Harry muttered, "Hold on and stand still."

He adjusted his tie, straightened the collar of his shirt, untwisted the robe hood, unrolled the sleeves of the robe, and fixed the crumpled pants leg.

"Thank you" James reluctantly mumbled.

"Anytime son. Now, I suggest you clean your room before you mum comes up here and you never go to Hogwarts." Said Harry firmly, pointing at the floor, he then exited as James picked up dirty clothes and blankets off the floor.

Harry glided down the staircase.

"Is he ready?" inquired Ginny impatiently.

"Yes" spoke Harry, after giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mhmm" hummed Ginny.

Harry made a quick, spinning movement, and then, suddenly, he held Ginny close to him, her face buried deep in his chest.

"What are we going to do?" muffled Ginny sighed.

"What'd ya' mean?" questioned Harry in to her hair.

"The house will be eerily silent and James's name won't be called. How am I not to yell 'James, stop that' at every bump, thud, bang, crash, and any other noise that reverberates off the walls throughout the house" spoke Ginny, childishly.

"You'll cope," Harry said comfortingly rubbing her arm, "I'm going off for a spot of breakfast."

"And I'm going off for a spot of talk with James" mocked Ginny.

Harry let go of the sweet moment they had and headed down the small, cramped stairway that opened into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" asked Lily slowly.

"Yes?" answered Harry as he went for the Cornflakes, a bowl, and a spoon.

"Do you know what today is?" she slyly questioned her father who had just started crunching away on cornflakes and milk.

"September Fir-" spoke Harry between bites, then altogether slowly chewing awkwardly while he looked at Lily's face.

_Bloody Hell…_Harry thought.

"Well, I'll do something about that after we drop James off at the Platform." Harry spoke, trying to figure a way out of the uncertainty that had just occurred.

O.o.o.O

"JAMES! ALBUS!" Ginny called none too sweetly up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" called Albus.

"I'm having trouble with my trunk…" James half-way called.

Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny went up as Albus came down, the front portion of his hair wet and flat.

"What did you do?" Harry mocked.

"I want my hair to stay flat, like Jamie's" said Al.

"Son, you must get used to it," said Harry, pointing to his hair, "Trust me."

"Harry if you don't mind, could you _please_ **accio** this _thing_" huffed Ginny at the top of the stairs.

"Of course, Accio" summoned Harry.

The trunk floated leisurely down the stairs and softly rested by the door.

Harry looked at his watch, "It's 9 o'clock, Ginny. We need to leave. It takes an hour to get there."

"I know, I know" Ginny hurriedly rushed the kids out the door.

Harry levitated the trunk to the car trunk and gently placed it inside.

Ginny closed the car door the same time Harry did. Harry buckled up, turned the keys and started driving.

He looked in the rear view mirror, James had ear plugs in for no reason, Al silently read a book, listening to his wireless W.W.N with headphones, and Lily sat quietly looking at her father's eye in the rear view mirror while she listened to her pink CD player spotted with puffy unicorn stickers.

"Ginny" he whispered.

Ginny kept her eyes closed, "What?" she unanimously whispered.

"Today's Lily's birthday.." Harry whispered.

"What?" Ginny shot, almost making Harry slam on the brakes.

"Pull Over! Pull over!" said Ginny, panicky.

Harry pulled the car over and Ginny got out, franticly waving her arms through her hair. Harry unbuckled himself, turned the car off, and got out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? HOW COULD I FORGET MY OWN CHILD'S BIRTHDAY?" Ginny was rambling.

Harry took a hold of her shoulders and spoke "Ginny, calm down, it's okay."

"NO ITS NOT," yelled Ginny, "I Completely forgot her birthday…" she started to sob into Harry's shoulder.

Harry rubbed her back, shushing in her ear silently, finally pushing her back to look in her face. She looked at him silently, a tear trickling down her cheek; he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"It'll be okay" he said comfortingly, "now, can we get to the platform before it's too late?"

"Sure" Ginny smiled.

The husband and wife climbed back into the car and started their journey once more.

"What happened to Mum?" spoke James slightly mortified.

"Nothing" said Harry looking at James in the mirror.

"Oh sure it was nothing, it was bloody nothing. She was franticly waving her arms and yelling like a lunatic" said James, waving his arms mockingly like his mother.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say Bloody again" spoke Ginny turning around in her seat pointing her finger at James.

James shrugged his shoulders in agreement and put the ear plugs back in.

"And James", Ginny said more motherly this time, "Please give those to me before you get on the train. I don't want to get a Progressive O.W.L. Report saying that you're failing."

James nodded his head, like all teenage boys do.

O.o.o.O

Harry pulled into the Muggle parking space easily. The clock in the car read 10:15, even after Ginny's rambling; they had made pretty good time.

Harry got out and helped Ginny pull the trunk out of the car on to the luggage cart that Ginny had retrieved, the boys and Lily climbed out of the car.

"Kids, please leave all the electroids, electhingys in the car" said Ginny, finding it difficult to name Muggle items.

"You mean Electronics?" asked Harry.

"Yes that, please leave all Electronics...and books, Al, in the car" said Ginny.

By the time they had reached the platform, it was 10:30, only half-an-hour before they wouldn't see James until Christmas Holiday.

"Now James," Ginny began as Harry walked off to give the mother and son some time. He decided to walk over to Al and Lily.

"Daddy, can I go to Hogwarts too?" asked Lily.

"In about five years," said Harry chuckling, "Why do you want to go now?"

"Because Jamie is going and I don't want him to go," said Lily wringing the hem of her little, pink sweater, "I don't want him to go because then the house will be all boring and stuff and James won't be able to make me laugh."

"Sweetie, he'll be back for Christmas, and you know what?" said Harry.

"What?" asked Lily.

"He'll be back before you can say 'Quidditch'" said Harry.

"Quidditch" spoke Lily.

James come over and said "Dad, I've got to get on the train, but from what Mum told me, it won't be very long before you come to the school and start talking, so, I guess this really isn't good-bye." James hugged his father.

"I'll see you soon" spoke Harry, a small, happy tear forming in his eye.

"Bye little Bro" James told Al.

"Bye" said Al as they slowly shook hands as it turned into a hug.

Lily looked at James, big tears forming in her eyes.

"Lily, don't cry, from what I've heard today is your birthday and besides, you can come with Dad to Hogwarts, okay?" James comforted his little sister, he would do all he could to protect her.

"But I don-don't want you t-to go," Lily cried, "I don't want you to leave me with the book worm."

"Don't worry," James spoke, "I'll send you something when I get there. It'll be okay, I'll write to you."

"Promise?" Lily sniffed, wiping her wet cheeks on her sweater jacket.

"Promise" encouraged James.

"Okay" said Lily, giving him one last Lily-bear hug before he got on the train.

"Bye, Lily" said James as he closed the door.

The train whistled one last time before it slowly chugged out of the station, with Lily running at its heels as she tried to wave one more time at James before he disappeared around the bend.

Slowly, parents left as the last of the steam evaporated in the air.

"Let's go home" said a very exhausted Ginny.

"Of course darling" answered Harry as they quickly walked through the barrier, hoping Muggles wouldn't notice them appearing out of thin air.

_**Okay, so, pivotal point in this chapter? I think not. I would like to say one thing though, which I have failed to mention the entire time I've been writing this, this story was inspired by my father.**_

_**I was up late one night waiting for my dad to get home from the airport, when I had this image of Lily sitting on the couch waiting on her father to get home from the ministry pop up in my head.**_

_**Acknowledgement Time!:**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Gemzn: I'm glad you found the time to read and I'm glad you love the story. I had also wondered where Arnold the Pygmy Puff went to, so I just figured he'd met up with a bunch of Hogwarts Dust Bunnies and they hid under the old sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. Also, I love Daddy Harry stories, they just make you happy. And to answer your question to Ginny's collapse… I, personally, made that a mystery to myself by writing it, I haven't any idea. Maybe it was fatigue…I didn't bother to create some illness, but feel free to make one for me.**_

_**dem bones-**_

_**To answer your question, No, this story is not Alternate Universe. I simply created a Daughter that Mr. Fortesque had, but we never knew anything about. As it was said, she was three years under Ginny, so she wasn't widely known.**_

_**Merdarkandtwisty-**_

_**As I said in the reply, I seem to think James is about 13. I've done the math over and over again to check my ages as I write. Since Lily just turned 6, I'm right on track with the epilogue. Any who, James's ages was never mentioned or figured out in the epilogue and J.K. Rowling never said anything to indicate that James was 12.**_

_**Alerted**_

_**Lady Isabelle Black**_

_**Iptrthr4iam (p.s. how did you come up with that?)**_

_**That's all I have to say…one more thing… in your next review, please tell me, judging by how much emotion I put forth in this crazy little thing, do you think I'm obsessed with Harry Potter?**_

_**I wouldn't consider myself obsessed…only Avid, I consider myself an avid Potter fan. My family, on the other hand, thinks I'm obsessed.**_


	8. Missing You

_**Okay, so another update…this chapter just stems on from when they left King's Cross….I do hope you are enjoying this, I'm out of school today because its Easter Weekend…so, Harry, how is your life?...**_

Chapter 8 – Missing You

Harry walked across the bridge of King's Cross, he paused only for a second as Lily lingered, looking at the trains below.

"Come on, Lily" Harry said taking her hand.

Lily quietly followed, not saying a word.

"Quidditch, Daddy, Quidditch" Lily spoke softly.

"What?" asked Harry as he stopped and knelt down on his knee.

"Quidditch" Lily repeated.

"Oh" Harry sighed.

" I said Quidditch and Jamie won't comeback" spoke Lily, almost tearful.

"Keep thinking Quidditch, he'll write to you before you know it" Harry picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride, making her frown falter into a smile.

"There you are" yawned Ginny as she leaned against the car door.

"I'll tell you later" Harry huffed as he placed Lily by the car.

Albus and Lily climbed in and situated themselves with their books and music devices.

"So?" asked Ginny, arms crossed across her chest, the wind blowing her hair every which way, the sun on her face.

"Lily got upset, she kept saying quidditch, hoping that James would appear" said Harry.

"Why quidditch?" Ginny inquired.

"I told her that James would be home for Holiday faster than you could say Quidditch" Harry replied awkwardly.

"Ahhh, I see, now you get to handle the problem of her repeating quidditch. Remember the time Ron said 'Arse' in front James when he was just learning to talk?" Ginny spoke sternly.

"Yes" Harry remembered.

Ron had let slip the word 'Arse' in front of James as a toddler. The consequence of it was James repeated the word. Ginny just about Bat-Bogey hexed Ron into the next century.

"Let's get home, Harry, I'm tired" Ginny opened the door and got in, Harry politely closed it behind her.

He walked around to the other side got in, did his usual ritual, and backed out, leaving King's Cross behind. Harry noticed that Al and Lily were already fast asleep, Lily's head resting on Al's shoulder, Al leaning against the window.

"Ginny" he whispered.

"Hmm?" asked Ginny softly.

"If you want, you lay your head on my lap" Harry quietly spoke.

Ginny unbuckled her seat belt, laid down, and rested her head on Harry's lap. Harry was nice, lovable, and just plain sweet like that, if you took out the entire Voldemort problem, he was a pretty awesome husband.

"What are we going to do about Lily's birthday?" asked Ginny softly.

"I've got an idea" answered an equally quiet Harry.

"If you can just make a cake and her favorite dinner, that'll be okay" Harry softly added.

"Okay, but what about presents?" asked Ginny.

"You'll just have to wait" Harry spoke.

Harry looked down, Ginny's eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep.

He drove on, waiting to see the old tree tops of the old square of Grimmauld Place.

He thought about Lily and what she would say about his surprise; what would James send; would Molly freak out about a last minute birthday party?

All these questions poured into Harry's mind as the drive home became shorter.

O.o.o.O

Ginny woke up as the car came to a slow and steady stop.

"Afternoon, Lovely" Harry kissed.

"Afternoon to you too" Ginny quoted.

Harry looked at the back seat, the pair were still asleep, looking exactly like a miniature pair of Harry and Ginny.

"Let's get them inside" Harry said taking Lily.

He opened the door, walked up the stairs, and gently placed Lily in her bed. She still had her CD player working. Harry thought it best not to take it off, she slept soundly and he didn't want her to wake up.

Ginny was standing in the foyer, "Can you get Al, he's a little too heavy for me."

"Sure" Harry spoke.

After Al was placed on the couch in the sitting room, Ginny went down to the kitchen for a spot of tea, and Harry went to his office.

_Dear Molly,_

_I know it's a last minute thing, but do you think you could get the Family together for a little Party for Lily._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Midnight, come here" Harry gestured to the black owl on the perch. The owl was fully black with the deepest of brown eyes, she was a Wedding gift to Harry and Ginny from Andromeda Tonks and a certain Little Teddy Lupin.

Midnight fluttered over and stuck her leg out to Harry.

"Here you go" Harry spoke as he tieed the small piece of parchment to the talon, "take this to Molly, and please stay until she replies."

The owl nodded slightly and then took off out the window.

_**So, I think I may be splitting up Lily's birthday into about three chapters…I'm not really sure why.**_

_**Acknowledgment time!:**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Iptrthr4iam –**_

_**Glad you liked that chapter. My mother has suggested on more than one occasion I should change my name to Ginny Weasley. I found this online quiz that rates your obsession with Harry Potter by percents, heres the link if you want to try it: **__**.**__** . Its fairly accurate, I got 30%, I was borderline with fully obsessed and part-time obsessed.**_

_**Alerted:**_

_**PhoenixOwner**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and you check your inboxes for my next update.**_

_**TTYL …. ~:D **_


	9. Tea time, Tutus, Dreams

_**My word, the school year has flown by fast! I'm an Unofficial Freshman in exactly 5 days! I think one of the few things I'll miss about Middle school is my Language Arts Teacher, who supports my writing. My Band Room, 'tis like my Hogwarts. I fear i'm going to get lost next year in high school. I barely know where the band room is(and boy is that band room small, compared to ours at the middle school).So, Lily, my dear, hows your birthday?...**_

Harry leaned back in his old office chair, resting his eyes for a moment or two.

He awoke to a tap on the window, Harry pulled out the old watch of Fabian Prewett, it said 3:30 p.m.

"Ahh, old girl, did you bring me a reply?" Harry mumbled.

Midnight screeched softly.

Harry unrolled the small parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can..but why so urgent? Let me guess, you forgot her birthday. I did that with Ron, it was about the same time I was pregnant with Ginny, and morning sickness got the better of me, it scrambled my brains, then again Fred and George were always breaking something or snatching my wand. _

_Not to worry dear, you know me, I've always got something planned. In fact, I think the party decorations for Ginny's 5__th__ birthday are in the back of the storage shed where Arthur keeps all his muggle things, they might work for the party. Is Ginny cooking, or do I need to cook?_

_Love, _

_Molly_

Harry thought it over, he felt it were faster if he just patronus Molly.

The office door creaked slightly, Harry's head shot up immediately, too many years of fighting off Dark Magic made him slightly jumpy.

"Daddy?" asked a small voice, innocent and childlike.

"Come here" said Harry, knowing it was Lily.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream" spoke Lily softly.

"What was it about?" asked Harry, a master of calming children who had bad dreams.

"It was about you" Lily said as she climbed up upon his lap.

"And?" Harry questioned, wanting her to continue.

"We were at Godric's Hollow, at the church, in the graveyard. There was a funeral being held, after it was over the man etched a name into the grave…it said…it said…", Lily looked her father square in the eye, "_Harry James Potter, Boy-who-lived, Man-who-saved, Son, Father, Husband, Uncle. July 31, 1980-September 1, 2080. Married August 1, 1998" _she finshed, hugging tightly to her father.

"I don't want you to die" Lily sobbed repeatedly.

"It's okay, lovie, I'm right here, I'm okay, I'm fine" Harry calmed.

Ginny stepped into the room hearing Lily mumble about not wanting Harry to die. She looked at Harry, a tightly clung Lily spread eagle across his chest, he was rubbing her back. Ginny just stared in bewilderment.

"Harry.." Ginny started

Harry held a finger up as he turned his chair, his back to her.

"Lily", he spoke fatherly, "I'm right here, I'm okay, I'm fine." He took her and hugged her tightly, "and even if I do die, I'll know that you kow that I'm always right here" he pointed at his heart, "I remember the day you were born, the day you walked, everything, and I would make sure you knew all that I knew", he touched the tip of his nose to Lily's, it always made her smile. She giggled faintly, and spoke, "I love you too", then she ran off, past Ginny, out of the office.

"Harry, what was that all about?" Ginny stammered.

"Ginny, I think Lily has the capabilities of a Seer" Harry stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny held her palms out.

"She came to me saying she had a nightmare. She said it was about me. We were at Godric's Hollow Church yard. She said there was a Funeral, after it was over the minister etched a name, quotes, and birth and death dates. What she said after that, I just couldn't believe…" Harry trailed off.

"What did she say?" Ginny questioned, a quiver of worry in her voice.

"_Harry James Potter. Boy-who-lived, Man-who-saved, Son, Father, Husband, Uncle. July 31, 1980-September 1, 2080. Married August 1, 1998. _She remembered it so well…its just unexplainable.." Harry's face looked off in the distance.

"Oh…My…Merlin…" Ginny choked.

Lily reappeared back in the office, "Daddy, come play tea" she spoke Happily, as if nothing had happened.

Harry looked at a shocked Ginny, then got up and left the room, Ginny stayed rooted to the spot.

"Lily, do you remember the dream you had earlier?" Harry questioned.

"What dream?" Lily spoke confused.

Harry stopped in his tracks, his face blank.

"Lily, Daddy, will be back in a minute" Harry rushed.

"Okay, I'll fix the tea, my lord" Lily posed a superior british accent.

Ginny was still in the office, Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her to his chair, gently pressing her shoulders to make her sit down. She obliged.

"She forgot the dream" Harry gawked.

"...SHE WHAT?..." Ginny frantically threw her arms in the air.

"She forgot the entire dream, I asked her and she didn't know what the bloody merlin's saggy left front I was talking about" Harry replied with hushed empahsis.

Ginny was about to speak when Al quietly spoke from the door way "Mum, can you explain to me what exactly Amortia Potion does?"

"Of cousre, darling" Ginny got up, grateful that the subject could always be changed by Al.

Harry watched Al and Ginny leave the study, why was his study the room of all mishappenings?

He shrugged it off, remembering he was late for tea with a certain little redhead.

O.o.o.O

"Your Late For Tea!" proclaimed the little enchanted White Rabbit. Strangley enought the rabbit did that everytime someone entered the room, it kind of freaked Harry out a little, reminding him of that Rabbit out of _Alice in Wonderland_, thankfully, there were no flying tea cups.

"Now, Daddy, since you aren't properly dressed for tea, I should take care of that before Lord Snuggles complains" Lily said as Harry squated down to her level.

"Uhh, okay" replied Harry uncertainly as to whom of the various bears, unicorns, and other animals was Lord Snuggles.

Lily went to her dress up chest, pulling out and throwing little dresses, tutus, crowns(one possibly being Auntie Muriel's Goblin Tiara?), fairy wings, etc. Finally after ten minutes of digging, Lily pulled out a very, very fluffy, bright pink tutu and a matching crown. Harry slightly gulped, wondering what Fred would say if he were there.

"Now, put it on" Lily slightly commanded.

"okay" Harry said, a little mortified that he was obeying his daughter and putting on a outrageously pink tutu and matching tiara.

" Oh, the life of being a father. Why does it have to be so bloody difficult?" questioned Harry, but he second guessed himself, he was the one that wanted a daughter... he was also the one that insisted on the third child...

O.o.o.O

Lily poured the imaginary tea into the plastic tea cup that looked like it could about an ounce of water.

"For the lord of the land" she spoke, eyeing her father, "Now for the crumpets" she continued, handing out a plate of imaginary crumpets.

"Oooo, they all look so yummy" Harry pretended, "Which one?"

"Just pick one Daddy" Lily giggled.

O.o.o.O

This particular side of Harry no one knew about, except for Lily, was quite entertaining to Ginny and Al as they hid under the invisibility cloak near the bedroom door. The pair were stiffling giggles to the point their sides hurt.

O.o.o.O

Harry, who gently sipped his tea with his pinky held out, watched Lily as she make believed a castle where a prince charming came and danced the night away with her. He watched her twirl like a ballerina, jump like a swan, and gracefully land like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"Dinner's Ready!" Ginny called up the stairs.

"Daddy, you must show Mummy your Tea Attire" Lily spoke softly as Harry went to go take off the Tutu.

"Of course Lovie" Harry replied.

O.o.o.O

"Now, Al, the plan is Dad is probably going to still be in that Tutu, and we need to get him to the Burrow's Living Room in it. So, he thinks Dinner is ready.. when really, we both know its not...So, when he enters the kitchen, be ready... After, I've left, with your father of course, you and Lily must floo over. Got it?" finished Ginny.

"Yeah" drawled Al.

"That's a good boy, just like your father, never missing out on a good prank" Ginny exclaimed.

O.o.o.O

Harry came down stairs, just as he did, Ginny took his hand and felt the suffocating feeling of apparating. "Bloody Hell" he thought as he spinned on the spot...

_**This is for you my wonderful dedicated Readers...you guys have been waiting over a month for this. I, with good intentions, wanted to write, but I was pretty busy, I had band rehearsals/concert, then I had Talent Show( in which I played my flute pretty well, I should say), then of course Awards/High School Promotion.**_

_**I would like to say:**_

_**Reviews-**_

_**Iptrthr4iam- I'm glad you can't wait for Lily's birthday.. but i guess, you must wait another chapter! **_

_**aliceculllenisrealinmyworld- Eh, its whatever you feel to be.. it may not seem likely to you, but it did to me.. being James is the first Potter child to go to Hogwarts since Harry, its possible that somewhere in there they totallyjust forgot for a second, I mean its there first child grown up and going to Hogwarts, who wouldn't stress?**_

_**Gemzn- glad you agree, actually in the past few weeks, My Mother has started to read the series(shes already on book 5)... now she is making references to things only I would know because it is related to the Potter Universe.**_

_**pritch11- glad you like the family... I do hope though that I gave you a little more depth in this chapter... Please say I did?...**_

_**Snoopy112296- Rachel, I, personally, updated this chapter just for you... Do you fancy going for Tea now? What about in a pink Tutu?**_

_**I just thought that you might like this... Wuvvezz you!**_

_**I would just like to add one more thing... I hope that i can finsh this by Summer's end, if not, then ther will be major time gaps between updates, due to Band Camp, and Marching band, etc. Please stick with me... if you've lasted since January, I think you last a little longer!...**_

_**Until next time... WHAT. DO. YOU. . THAT. POTTER?...**_


	10. Flights, Fluffy, and Unicorns

_**Okay, so, I hoping two updates in one day... Rachel, I am just going to finish this story for you... Really I don't when that will be, but I will!... So, Harry, what are your ideas on this sudden event?...**_

**Chapter 10 - Flights, Fluff, and Rainbows**

Harry landed in the Burrow's Living room, immediately his cheeks turned red. There sat Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Bill, Fleur, Louis, Percy, Audrey, and...George..

"Nice birthday attire, Princess Harry" George sniggered.

"Shut up, George" Harry complained.

Suddenly the fireplace glowed a bright green, Albus and Lily stepped out. Lily rushed over and hugged her dad, smiling.

"I love you" She smiled.

"Love you too" Harry hugged.

"So, Harry why exactly are you wearing a Tutu?" Hermione questioned.

"I was playing Tea with Lily, and well Ginny said Dinner was ready, she then disapparated as soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs" Harry explained.

"Lovie, since it is your birthday, I believe you should wear all this" Harry looked at Lily.

"Okay" Lily replied happily as Harry stripped himself of the fluffy-ness.

"Now, that the birthday princess is properly dressed and here, let the feast begin" Molly clapped, leading the entire family to the kitchen.

The entire family wandered to the kitchen and the was a little feast behold.

Molly always did do well at parties, the were little finger foods, alongside an actual dinner that consisted of green beans, chicken, biscuits, and much more. In the middle of the table sat a cake, pink frosting with unicorns sparkled, rainbows made of fondant squiggled around the base of each tier.

Lily sat down in the chair at the head of the table, Harry to her right, Ginny to her left. The entire family ate their dinners and all drooled over the cake. A chorus of happy birthday sang out as Lily grinned, one looking just like her mother's at her age.

They all piled into the cake, the rainbows, pink frosting, and unicorns being forgotten.

"Presents!" called Hugo as he ran in to the sitting room.

"Hugo! Those are Lil's presents!" called Hermione, she turned and glarred a dagger or two into Ron, who sheepishly grinned.

Lily opened them all, recieving clothes, a fluffy pink unicorn, dolls, a stash of WWW products.

Harry got up and said "Lily, my gift to you is outside".

Everybody looked at Harry curiously, not knowing what he was doing. Lily followed her father outside, there in the front lwan floated a firebolt, the exact firebolt Sirius had given Harry all those years ago. After the war, Harry went to find it, amazingly, it hadn't been touched at all, it fell and just sat in a tree for over a year.

"Up you go" Harry chanted as he picked Lily up placing her on the broom. He climbed on behind her, just before taking off Ginny spoke "Please don't let her fall off!".

With a shwoosh, they climbed up higher and higher, wind whistling past their ears. Lily giggled, all smiles, she was happy, this was her first ever broom ride. Harry smiled, looking at his daughter's smiling face.

After what seemed like a short time, the sun set. Harry turned the broom around, flying back towards the Burrow.

"So, how was it?" questioned Ginny as they landed.

"It was Amazing!" Lily rejoiced.

"I remember my first Broom ride with your father" Ginny smiled.

O.o.o.O

The small family landed on the porch of the 12 Grimmauld Place. Lily yawned quietly, stretching as she trudged up the stairs, Harry followed, taking her newly given stuff up to her room.

After both children had gone to bed, Ginny looked up from her book, as she sa in bed. She watched Harry get ready to climb under the duvet with her.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Harry replied, pulling his night pants on over his boxers.

"The broomstick" Ginny simply said.

"I just thought it was a great idea... you know, she's always wanted to go on a broomstick flight... I've been storing that broom in the Broom shed at the Burrow anyway, so, it was perfect" Harry answered.

"Ahh, well, whatever it was, she can't stop smiling... Gurantee you shes smiling in her sleep" Ginny spoke.

"She probably is" Harry chuckled.

_**So, a little cheesy, but okay, after 4 chapters I have finally celebrated Lily's birthday! YEA!**_

_**Well, I think the next chapter is going to to be the Summer before Albus goes to Hogwarts.**_

_**Umm, there's not much to say, since its the second update of the day... Hope to update soon!**_

_**Rachel, Lily shall be Firefly catching!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H... ;D**_


	11. You're Growing Way Too Fast

_**So, yea! Chapter 11 here we go! Lily, how do you feel?**_

**Chapter 11 - You're Growing way too Fast...**

The Burrow was crowded, everyone had gathered for one large good-bye party before a majority of the Grandchildren left for Hogwarts. The only kids that weren't going were Lily and Hugo. While the family sat in the living room talking about their times at Hogwarts, Lily slipped out.

Harry noticed this and looked to Ginny, saying "I'll be right back."

"Okay , love" Ginny replied, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Harry walked out of the back door, seeing a little red-head in a polka-dotted dress hanging her feet off the little dock that hung over the the small pond that sat next to the Burrow. He slowly lingered over, sitting next to her. Her matching white sandels were sitting by her as her feet dangled in the water. The hair pen that had held her hair up now sat with the sandels. She sniffed slightly.

Harry noticed her cheeks were slightly tear-streaked.

"Lily-bug, what's wrong?" Harry questioned, fatherly.

"I don't want Al to leave, the house will be all boring and I'll have nobody to play with" she sighed.

"You'll have Mum" Harry coaxed.

"She'll be writing those Quidditch Coloums" Lily replied, "And you'll be at work."

"How about you come to work with me?" Harry asked.

"But what about all those dark wizards?" she replied.

"Their not really that bad, when they're not even in the Auror Offices" Harry replied.

"Oh, but Mum might worry" Lily said.

"You don't even want to get me started on your Mum and Dark Wizards" Harry chuckled.

"Why?" Lily smiled.

"You'll learn it at school" Harry winked.

"Okay" Lily replied looking at the water, the moonlight reflected her face.

Harry looked at the yard behind them, slowly little flecks of golden light blinked as it rose in the air.

"Hey Lils, look Fireflies!" Harry spoke happily, "Wanna catch 'em?"

"Sure" Lily's face brightened.

Harry took her hand and pulled her out into the soft grass of the Burrow. Lily jumped up in the air, missing one. She frowned slightly. Harry conjured a jar with a lid that had holes so the little glowing bugs could breathe.

Lily ran after a few catching two in her hand, she smiled, it was a toothless smile. Harry loved that little toothless grin, just recently one of her top teeth had become loose and fallen out.

"Put them in here" Harry gestured towards the jar. She did so.

Lily jumped and twirled, catching more. Her toothless smile was now uneraseable from her face. She had caught about twenty fireflies, the jar was glowing like a harvest moon.

"Mum! Look!" she excitedly exclaimed as she showed Ginny her Firefly Jar.

"That's wonderful sweetie" Ginny smiled as she stroked Lily's hair.

"Daddy helped me" Lily looked up at her mother, "He also said that I could go to work with him... but only to the office."

"Oh, thats great Lily-bug" Ginny said, looking at Harry, who sheepishly grinned, holding his hands up slightly.

"Well, mum its late, we should be going" Ginny said.

"Of course dears" Molly replied Hugging each one of the Potters.

James squirmed slightly, Albus hugged Molly, Lily clung on to her Grandmum, Ginny hugged her daughterly, and Harry held on to her like a son would his mother.

"Lily, you and Hugo can stay here any time while everyone is away at Hogwarts, okay sweetheart" Molly told her Granddaughter.

"Okay" Lily smiled.

O.o.o.O

The Potter family arrived home, tired but happy. Lily went to her room with her Firefly Jar. Just before Harry and Ginny went to bed, Harry poked his head into Lily's room, the jar glowed from its resting place on the bedside table. Lily's slow and deep breathing told Harry she was asleep. He slowly walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed. She was growing up too fast, before he knew it she would be sitting on that dock crying about broken hearts, not her brothers going to Hogwarts. He didn't want her to grow up, he wanted her to stay the way she was, with her toothless smile, her happiness over fireflies. He watched her sleeping face and remembered the first time he saw her, the little chubby baby, the little tuft of Red-Ginny hair, her holding his finger.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Harry got up and went to his and Ginny's room.

"Love, whats wrong?" Ginny asked when he entered.

"Nothing" Harry lied.

"Harry, I know that look on your face and something is wrong" Ginny replied sternly sweet.

"Lily's growing up way to fast" Harry sighed.

"She's bound to grow up at some point Harry" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but tonight she was crying because she wouldn't have anybody to play with... Before I know it she'll be crying about boy friends nad how they broke her heart, then she'll be telling me how she's head over heels for that boy at work, then she'll be getting married, but then she'll be telling me over dinner that she's pregnant, then she'll have kids and she won't be my little girl anymore, she'll be someone else's girl.. my grandchildren's Mum..." Harry rambled.

"Harry, dear, she'll always be our little girl, even if she does grow up" Ginny soothed as Harry climbed in the bed under the duvet and sighed.

"I know, Love, I know" Harry mumbled, laying his head on the pillow.

"You have to remember Harry, that I was someone's little girl too and that I was growing up to fast too" Ginny smiled, "But then I became somebody else's girl and I became a mother, but I was still Daddy's little girl."

Harry smiled, kissing Ginny sweetly.

"Good night, Harry" Ginny sighed as the room went dark.

"Good night, Love" whispered Harry as he pulled Ginny close to him and went to sleep.

_**So, to those who wanted more depth, I think it has been established...**_

_**Snoopy112296-**_

_**Yesh! let us get Tutus and have Tea Time... now where's my Tiara...**_

_**What do you mean "I'm not a Toddler... I just play one on T.v... ;)" ?**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**G-j.a.l-H **_


	12. You're Leaving Me

_**Gosh, I'm just updating left and right these past few days… Eh, I guess that's a good thing!**_

_**So, this chapter is a pretty pivotal point in the entire story…**_

**Chapter 12 – You're leaving Me…**

Harry awoke the morning felt like any other, then it changed once he realized what the date was; it was September 1. He heard the rushing of teens and an eleven-year-old, with the sound of trunks slamming shut, the yell of "James! Get out of the bathroom!", then, a quiet knock on Harry's bedroom door and "Daddy?" issued from all the commotion.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned the voice.

"I'm nervous" said Lily, she had on her Hogwarts Uniform.

"Lily-bear, there's nothing to be nervous about… You can Owl me.. you know that" Harry replied, "now, come here and give me a hug."

Lily came over and hugged him, "Now, I've got to get ready and I'll see you in the kitchen for breakfast. Okay?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah" Lily smiled back as she left the room.

Harry showered, dressed, and entered the kitchen twenty minutes after waking up.

"Ah, my night owl is finally awake" Ginny laughed.

"Hey, I had a pile of paper work thank you very much, and being Head of the Department has its down falls" Harry smiled, waving a finger at Ginny.

O.o.o.O

The family loaded up the car, trunks stuffed in the back. Even with an expansion charm, the trunks were a tight squeeze.

A fifteen year-old James sat with his forehead slammed against the window, a twelve year-old Albus just hugged his cheek against his window as he drooled slightly, his eyes slowly drooped.

Then, there was a Eleven year-old Lily, she had a look on her face, none-unlike-the-one she had when James went to Hogwarts .

"Lily, I just want to wish a Happy birthday and here's your present, its not much, but I hope you like it" Harry said, passing back a small slender box that had a smaller box tied on top of it.

"Thank you Daddy" Lily spoke softly as she fingered the ribbon, trying to decide whether to open it in the car or wait.

O.o.o.O

"Bye Daddy" Lily choked.

"Bye Lily-bear" Harry stifled his tears.

Harry stood on platform 9 ¾ as the train whistled and slowly pulled out. Lily stood at the door window in front of Harry, leaning out of it for one last hug, James and Albus's heads were poking out too, saying good-bye to their parents one last time before Christmas Holiday.

The express whistled once more and steam billowed from it's wheels and it begin to slowly chug around the missing corner of King's Cross Station. Harry waved until the last car had gone around the corner and the last bit of steam had disappeared.

O.o.o.O

_Dearest Daddy,_

_I miss you already even though the train is just rounding the corner of Kings Cross. I already want to be back in your loving embrace. You are my father, we are like Happy Memories to Patronuses._

_I opened my gift and am now using the beautiful Eagle Feather quill with delicate care. The pendant now rest upon my neck and I can't help but toy with it, knowing that you picked it out personally by yourself._

_I understand that you already miss me and wish I were there. There's not much to say, so I leave you with a little thing you once told me:_

_**I know that you know that I'm in your Heart, I always be there, no matter what.**_

_Love,_

_Your Lily-Bear._

Harry read the letter that had been sitting by his window when he returned home from a nice dinner alone with Ginny. It had been since-merlin-knew-when he'd had a dinner_** alone**_ with Ginny.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked as she slipped into the room, she had, by this time, taken off the heels, but was still wearing the little black dress.

"Its from Lily" Harry replied Looking up, even after three kids, professional quidditch, and 21 years of Marriage, Ginny still looked as sexy as she did when she was Seventeen.

"What?" Ginny smiled.

"Nothing" Harry smiled in equal reply.

"Well, I'm going to go put on my night clothes and go to bed" Ginny replied, yawning.

"Okay" Harry replied, sitting down to reply to Lily's letter.

_**Dearest Lily,**_

_**I miss you farther than the moon touches the Earth.**_

_**You are my sunshine, you brighten my darkest of Nights.**_

_**Your once toothless grin is now shiny and grown.**_

_**Your first step into life and school will wobble, but with the thought of me encouraging you, **_

_**You will not fall.**_

_**I will encourage you in your toughest decisions.**_

_**Advise you **_

_**Comfort you when you are sad**_

_**And Hug you when you are glad**_

_**I will punish when it comes to call**_

_**I will catch you when you fall**_

_**Walk you down the aisle**_

_**I hope you never name your child Carlaisle**_

_**You are my Lily-Bear**_

_**Keep this with you and you will go far.**_

_**You are My Moon and Starlight,**_

_**I love you, **_

_**The-Famous-Harry-Potter –You-Know-As -Dad**_

Harry attached it to Midnight, the owl, telling her that she should find Lily at Hogwarts.

_**So, a cheesy leaving chapter…but eh, I lost the creative spark for a moment or two.**_

_**The next chapters are Summer Holiday Chapters…**_

_**Just wait and See What I Shall Do Next….**_

Rachel, Rada Rawr!... ;)


	13. Holidays Growing Fast

_**So, I stopped updating for a few days, because I've developed a little attachment to this story… I don't want it to end… But like the "Harry Potter" book series and Movie series, all good things will end at some point… Darn endings… :/**_

**Chapter 13 – Holidays you're Grown…**

"Dad!" Lily rushed as she leapt from the train to the platform in to her father's arms.

"Hey there, you're acting like you haven't seen me years" Harry said in her ear.

"It sure feels like it" Lily laughed.

It hadn't been long, she had just seen her father at Easter Holiday, but to her it was a lifetime ago.

"How were Exams?" Harry asked, looking at Lily.

"Everybody said they were horrific, but it was rather easy and enjoyable" Lily replied.

"You sound just like Aunt 'Mione" Harry replied.

Lily smiled happily.

"Now, let's go to the Burrow, everybody's going to be there" Harry said, taking Lily's hand and disapparating.

O.o.o.O

Just has Harry and Lily landed, a *POP!* issued from behind them. Harry turned; there was a slightly angry looking Ginny, with James and Al.

"Harry, why did you apparate without us?" Ginny reprimanded.

"Uhh, I dunno, Gin. But, I've got the trunks" Harry replied, pulling the the shrunken trunks out of his pocket. Thank Merlin for shrinking charms!

Ginny smiled, any anger she had was gone.

"Love you" she simply smiled.

"You too" Harry smiled.

"The owls are all at home, they flew home from Hogwarts" Ginny spoke, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Okay, that works" Harry replied.

By this time the children had wandered into the Burrow, enjoying a glass of Butterbeer, talking with the family.

Harry entered, seeing Lily coo over Nymphadora, Teddy and Victorie's first born.

"She's so beautiful" Lily slightly squealed as Dora was passed to her. She had her mother's look, but her father's ability to morph.

Harry smiled, remembering his same reaction with Little Baby Teddy all those 22 years ago.

"Harry, dear, eat, you look peaky" Molly complained.

"Molly, I'm fine, but yes, I could do with a spot of Lunch" Harry smiled, hugging his adoptive mother.

"Well then, dear, here you are" Molly smiled, handing him a large plate of meat pie, greens, corn, and other infamous Molly Weasley dishes.

"Thanks Mrs. Weas- I mean Molly" Harry smiled, following Ginny into the sitting room, where the rest of the family resided.

"Love, where's Lily?" Harry asked, finishing his mashed potatoes.

"I don't know sweetie… outside maybe" Ginny looked at Harry, "But don't worry, give her some time to get back home."

"Okay" Harry mumbled, slightly sulking. He figured he would slip out when Ginny was cooing over the baby.

O.o.o.O

"Harry, just one more?" Ginny called across the sitting room as she held Dora. The baby's hair the same as Lily and Ginny's, her eyes the same color as Harry's, and her nose just like Ginny's.

"No…" Harry replied, "Not that I don't love, I love you more than anything else, but it's just those raging Hormone tantrums you have… Nor do I want you to go hitting me in an area that was hit during James birth…"

Ginny smiled happily, knowing Harry was probably right; she looked down at the baby again. Harry seized his chance, slipping out behind Arthur.

Lily sat on the dock of the pond, her Hogwarts' Robes lying behind her, the socks stuffed inside the Mary Janes, her toes touching the water; it reminded Harry of the Summer before. He had funny feeling this wasn't the end.

He took his shoes off in the grass, stuffed the socks deep inside the toes, and walked over.

"Lily?" He questioned.

"Yeah, dad, it's me" Lily slightly sulked.

"What's wrong?" Harry sipped his bottle of Butterbeer.

"Nothing" Lily said, picking at her finger nails.

"Oh, come now, there's something wrong" Harry whispered, smiling, as he took another sip of Butterbeer.

"Well, there's a boy in my class…" Lily mumbled, "and I kind of like him…"  
Harry paled slightly, _Bloody hell._

He knew this would, but he didn't want it to come this early.

"What's his name?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Henry… When I'm around him, I get nervous, at breakfast one morning, he sat down in front of me and I stumbled and my elbow landed in the butter dish…" Lily blushed.

"Sounds just like your mother's situation at your age" Harry chuckled, "Besides, you don't need to worry about that until you're about 14."

"Okay…" Lily smiled, looking at her father, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Now, you can tell me anything, may it be boys, anything, you've known that" Harry smiled, sipping Butterbeer once more.

"Dad, can we go broom flying?" Lily asked, "Maybe One-on-One Quidditch?"

"Sure" Harry finished his Butterbeer; he got up and went towards the Broomshed, tossing the bottle into the recycle bin.

He pulled out the Firebolt and Ginny's old Nimbus 4000.

"Here" Harry smiled tossing the Nimbus to Lily.

He climbed up on to the Firebolt, Lily climbed up on to the Nimbus. Harry accio-ed the chest of Quidditch balls and bats out of the shed.

"Hey, you guys playing Quidditch?" Ginny half-yelled.

"Yeah, want to join?" Harry called back.

"Sure!" Ginny smiled, grabbing her professional Firebolt 3.

Closely after Ginny's joining, Ron, James, Teddy, Angelina, Albus, George, Bill, Rose, and Hugo joined in on the game.

The Burrow had a small Quidditch Pitch behind the house, the family created team ventured towards it.

"Girls against boys?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"Sure… I guess, or children against adults" Harry responded.

"Dad, as much as I would love to be Seeker, I'd much rather prefer Girls against Boys" Lily smiled, the sun shining in her eyes.

"Well of course, but you should know that I'm a mean seeker, I have mad skills" Harry laughed as he did a rock star pose.

"Dad… Don't ever let me see you do that again!" James grumbled loudly.

Harry sighed, James was a prankster, yet he had no happy imagination of his dad doing poses.

"C'mon, let's play before Grandmum starts saying we're to old" Harry spoke up, pointing to the grown witches and wizards. Harry hated time; it made him feel old really, really fast. One day he found out he was a Wizard, the next day Voldemort came back, before he knew it he had to defeat the very evil that had created that bloody scar on his forehead.

Everyone mounted their brooms, Harry then realized that the guys didn't stand a chance, not unless you count James being a fair Keeper, but poor James didn't really stand a chance against the Famous Weasley Toss.

Harry had first witnessed the Weasley Toss during Ginny's second season of playing with the Holyhead Harpies. It consisted of Ginny weaving close to the opposing beaters, then flying under the opposing chasers, followed by flying up in a straight fashion and curving the arm , turning the tossing hand outwards and throwing, straightening the arm.

"Ginny!" Harry called over the crowd.

She glided over, "Yeah?"

"Please try not to over exacerbate the Weasley Toss, James is okay, but only I can block it, you know that" Harry finished wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, love… I know you to well" she took a hand to his cheek lightly and kissed his lips softly, "you want to be Seeker" smiling she finished.

George wolf-whistled and clapped his hands loudly, Ron blushed, and the other brothers just ignored the fact that their baby sister was kissing in front of them, even though it made them want to vomit their lunch.

"Okay, George you can sod off now, I would love to play a game or two!" Harry called.

The teams got together, all lining up, Harry and Lily lightly floated higher than the rest of the team.

Harry gave a wink, she smiled, giggling slightly.

The entire Weasley and Lupin families gathered to watch this pivotal match of Girls vs. Boys.

"And Go!" shouted Percy, who was the referee and score keeper, respectfully.

Harry zoomed up the opposite direction of Lily, flying higher and watching from below all of this flying brought back the great memories from Hogwarts' Quidditch.

Before Harry knew it, there was a bell ring and Percy shouting "50 points to the Girls, that brings the score 50-100, the boys have a 50 point advantage over the Girls."

Harry spotted the snitch and went for it, slowly. Lily saw her father and synched with him.

"Gosh, Lily, I'm tired… but I'm going to get that Snitch!" Harry grinned, just then a bug hit Harry's teeth, stopping him abruptly as he coughed and spat out the various bug parts.

"Lily has caught the Snitch; I repeated Lily has caught the Snitch!" Percy chanted.

Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled, he had done that on purpose.

He had conjured a bug earlier in the game that would go after his teeth if he got ahead of Lily while chasing the snitch.

"DAD! Why did you have to stop!", "Harry, what the Bloody Hell was that all about?", and other various sayings issued from the Guys Team.

Ginny stood there, propped up against her broom, her tongue sticking out at Harry in a childish way. Harry brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, as his gangly arms and legs hung there.

"Ha! We won!" Ginny chanted, crazed look on her face.

"It was intentional, Gin" Harry waved his arms "I did it on purpose, the bug incident was on purpose too, that was planned…"

Ginny's smile dropped slightly, she looked Harry in the eye, and then crashed her face into his. Harry was completely caught off guard.

"Well, I- uhh, I- umm" Harry stuttered, fixing his slightly crooked glasses.

"That's why I love you Harry" Ginny smiled, running her hand through his hair on the back of his head, "You let her win, even though you hate losing… That's the man I loved and still love."

"Just kiss Her AGAIN!" George shouted.

Harry picked Ginny up by her waist, bringing her higher than his own face, she gently leaned in and Harry kissed her, it went from sweet to passionate to almost making-out.

"OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW!" George shouted, as the two entwined themselves.

The pair unlocked from each other, severely blushing.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled at Mrs. Weasley's shocked, almost Heart Attack expression.

O.o.o.O

Summer flew by faster, the date of September 1st crawling closer and closer on the Calendar.

Harry sighed as he looked at the family picture on his desk; Lily was only 4 in the picture. Her pigtails flopped; her grin was as cute as ever. Harry chuckled, he couldn't help but remember that crazy moment trying to get that picture arranged.

… Before Harry knew it the train pulled off the platform with another long moment of nothing but letter writing to his little girl. He waved at the steam, turned and walked off the platform with Ginny leaned against his shoulder.

_**Its late, like 12:30am… so, I need help coming up with ideas for summer activities Lily and Harry could do, I'm thinking of doing a little talk on the dock every summer, but something like the Quidditch, or maybe the family goes on a Picnic… Help me; my brain has gone "Pfft!"…**_

_**So, the Weasley Toss, I came up with that by myself with a Golf ball and the couch… ;)**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Listen2music4ever **_

_**I'm surprised! I've never had anybody almost cry over my story… but it's a good thing!**_

_**And well, here is the next chapter! I'm happy you really loved the chapter though; the Harry letter came purely from the goodness of my heart… This story was inspired by my staying up late night waiting for my dad to come home. So, you can see where I've worked hard…**_

_**Rachel, did you enjoy this, or what? Give me some other Ideas that you want to do? (Just not firefly catching, it 'tis been established, Swimming maybe?)**_

_**Until the next chapter, Au Revoir! …**_


	14. Strong in a Little Package

_**So, slow update.. I have an incredible idea of how this is going to end, no questions about it though!.. By the Way, this chapter will have some medium usage of mild language!... Harry, stop being all sulky! **_

**Chapter 14 – Strong in a Little Package**

"Hey, there Lily!" Harry yelled, waving his hand.

"Where's Mum?" Lily asked, James and Albus's heads nodding in consent.

"She had to go to a Quidditch thing in Albania, but she told me that she misses you guys and welcome home" Harry replied, smiling.

Harry had a weathered look to himself by this time, his once messy head of hair had receded a little on his forehead, making the light pink lightning bolt stick out even more with the crowds, his face had smile lines and wrinkles had started to from at the edge of his eyes. Harry James Potter was now aged at 39 years old. He started to feel old as Teddy had grown, he felt older watching James turn 16, he was about to turn 17 in two weeks. Harry felt a little older when Lily left for Hogwarts; he wished he could stop aging.

"Come on" Harry spoke fixedly; his smile dropping slightly at the musing of his oldness grew bigger.

Lily took a hold of Harry's hand, leaning on him slightly. Keeping her stare straight ahead, she spoke quietly "You're not old".

Harry smiled, "How did you know?"

"I just know" Lily smirked.

"Okay then, well go ahead get in the car" Harry gestured. The trunks all thudded loudly on the ground; Harry mumbled and heaved them into the car.

"God… Merlin… Dear…Why? Do? These? Things? Have? To? Be? So? Heavy?" Harry huffed as the things got heavier, Albus's trunk being the heaviest.

Eventually after resting a second, Harry climbed into the car.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry equally replied.

"Like fun stuff" Lily squealed.

"Well, James, I've set you up an internship with your Uncle Percy. Albus, you'll be traveling with your Mum to those Quidditch Matches, and Lily," Harry smiled, glancing at her, "You'll be coming with me to the Office."

James groaned, "Why Uncle Percy?"

Harry ignored his question.

"Okay" Albus replied.

"Yea!" Lily rejoiced.

O.o.o.O

Lily had been as far as the Atrium with her Mum, now she was really inside the Ministry.

"Wow.." She marveled, "Hey dad, what are the paper aero planes for?"

"They're inter-department memos, see those pink ones, those are Auror Memos, hey, there's one for me" Harry replied, pulling the one with Harry Potter labeled on the side.

"Oh, cool" Lily smiled. She was about ask what it said, but realized that her father's job had certain limitations to what she could and couldn't know.

"Dad, I want to be an Auror" she suddenly piped.

"You sure? You've got to be really good at defensive spells, potions, disguise, etc." Harry mumbled reading the Memo.

"Well, I am pretty good at spells and potions and all those things" Lily smiled, looking at Harry.

"Of course you are, in fact if you want to try small little defensive spells, I can take you to the training arena for the evening" Harry peered out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure, that would be-" Lily began.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Department" the Elevator announced.

"Come along, sweetie" Harry held his hand out, and they walked out into the ocean of Cubicles.

"Mornin' 'Arry", "Harry", "Morning", "Chief", and other morning greetings ringed out to the Head Auror.

"Morning Aurors" Harry waved as he walked into his office.

"You're really popular dad" Lily giggled as she sat down in a chair.

"I mean he's a bleedin' arse, he doesn't even know what the bloody hell he's supposed to do, damn bleedin' bastard" a gruff voice issued as Harry's office door opened.

"Seamus! My daughters right here! If I even here you say anything like that again in any of my children, I will curse you into the next millionth century!" Harry bellowed his face tingeing to a red.

"Well, I- I- I-" Seamus stuttered, his face paling with every trip of his voice.

"Now, before that particular scene in front of the angel that is my child, what is it you wanted?" Harry cooled down.

"Well, they caught Depetrelatav, and then Auror McHuges slipped up for one second and Depetrelatav escaped" Seamus finished.

"What?" Harry almost whispered, he quickly looked at Lily, "Let's quickly gather a meeting in the Conference room." Harry got up and went towards the door.

"Oh, Lily dear, you can't go, I'm sorry. There's some snacks in the bottom left-hand drawer, sweetie, I don't know how long this will take" Harry rushed, he paused a moment to see the sadness on Lily's face.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you" Harry hugged her, making her smile "okay?"

She nodded.

"Good, well, I'll be back" He kissed her hair and left the office, closing it, there was a click as she heard the door lock.

O.o.o.O

Harry sat in the Conference room, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"How the bloody hell did this happen? Was he in the ministry? Or was he being transported to the ministry?" Harry questioned the Aurors who were in charge of Depetrelatav.

"Well, Depetrelatav was trying to sneak into the ministry in disguise… We believe he was... was going to murder… you…" Auror McFarlane spoke somewhat quietly gruff.

"Where is he now?" Harry yelled.

"Well if we knew that we wouldn't be here now would we!" Auror Simmons yelled.

The next 15 minutes turned into a yelling match between all the Aurors in the Room.

"HEY! HEY! THIS YELLING IS NOT GOING TO FIND DEPETRELATAV ANY FASTER! MY DAUGHTER IS SITTING QUIETLY IN MY OFFICE HOPING FOR A WONDERFUL DAY WITH HER DAD AND RIGHT NOW THERE'S A DANGEROUS MURDERER SOMEWHERE IN THE MINISTRY! THIS IS NOT BLOODY HELPING ANY DAMN PERSON!" Harry yelled, his chest heaving up and down heavily in the silence.

O.o.o.O

Lily sat in her father's office chair, it was soft, and it smelled a little like her dad. There was a small creak, she jumped slightly, but ignored it. She shuffled the papers on the desk aside, flipping over the papers eventually finding a blank one. She opened the desk drawer, finding the stash of Crayons she had hidden in the bottom when she was five.

She began coloring, when she heard a whisper "Well, aren't you lovely."

O.o.o.O

"Where were you when he got away?" Harry said, his voice shaking as his head rested in the palms of his hands, his fingers running through his hair. He should have never left Lily in his office by herself, he had locked the door, but it was unlocked when he got there. Harry had thought that it was slightly unusual, but thought the Jani-witch had come and cleaned it over the night and forgot to lock it.

"We were getting off the elevator…" McFinnigan said.

"Arrgghh, Bloody shit!" Harry mumbled as he got up and sprinted towards the door.

O.o.o.O

Before her stood a crazed hair man, he had slight accent.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lily whispered.

"Well, let's just say I'm a friend of your father's" the man smiled, his teeth were yellow, the smile an evil kind of smile.

Lily fingered her wand in her little beaded bag Aunt 'Mione had given her for her birthday.

"What's your name? I know all of my Dad's friends" Lily spoke calmly; she was carefully and slowly getting up from the chair and backing towards the door.

"I know who you are, you're Lily. Your dad loves you very much" the man chuckled.

"Yeah, I know" Lily mumbled, her heart beat was slowly accelerating against her ribcage.

"I watch him earlier, the way he hugged you, the way he promised to do something fun," Lily bumped into the corner of the office, "He kissed the top of your head, but he never said 'I love you'," the man got closer to Lily, she was cornered, "he never said Good-bye."

Lily shrunk down to the floor as the man got closer. Lily was a Gryffindor, why was she shrinking like a _coward?_

Lily stood up, pulled out the Holly, phoenix tail feather wand and yelled "STUPEFY!"

The door burst open and Lily pointed her wand at it, her Dad entered.

"Lily" Harry sighed as he picked her up and spinning her around in a hug. Harry put her down and stared at the man, who was face down on the floor. Harry gently walked over and flipped him over; he gapped silently at who it was.

"You… you… stunned…stun… oh… my… Merlin's…beard… do… you… know…who…this…is?" Harry stuttered in a shocked tone.

"Bloody Hell, its Depetrelatav!" Auror Simmons stared.

"God Harry, you're bloody fast!" McFinnigan yelled.

"It wasn't me! It was Lily!" Harry smiled, pointing at Lily.

The Aurors stood shocked staring at the little 12 year-old girl.

Just then a howler came floating in from the Improper Use of Magic Offices.

"Dear Ms. Potter,

The Improper Use of Magic Office received notification at 10:25am that you performed the Stunning Spell in the Offices of the Auror Department. You will be warned that if you do perform magic away from Hogwarts again you shall be expelled from Hogwarts.

Hoping you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk" the howler finished, tearing itself in to pieces and flaming up.

"Daddy" Lily spoke softly, Harry's head shot up immediately shot up, she rarely used 'Daddy' anymore.

"What is it sweetie-bug?" Harry spoke sweetly and calmly.

"I don't want to be expelled" Lily sobbed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Come 'ere" Harry held out his arms and Lily came and hugged him.

"Harry, we're going to take Depetrelatav down to Level 9" Auror Simmons gestured.

Harry nodded, he pushed Lily back slightly, looking into her eyes, he spoke quietly "Lily, that was a very powerful spell, he was a very powerful wizard, and you knocked him out cold completely, come on, let's go talk Mafalda."

Harry took Lily and they walked down three corridors, Harry with his wand out, just for extra protection.

O.o.o.O

"Come in" a woman's muffled voice came through the door.

"Oh, it's you Harry. Yes, what do you need?" Malfalda looked up from her writing.

"Lily only performed the Stunning Spell because of Depetrelatav… She stunned Depetrelatav" Harry finished.

"Well, I can clear her record, but Depetrelatav will have to admit to her stunning him" Malfalda spoke sternly, reminding Harry of McGonagall.

"Alright then, well he'll be down in the High Security Containment Vaults, but you better act fast before the Dementors arrive to take him to Azkaban" Harry turned and took Lily back down the same corridors, to the elevator, back out of the Atrium, out into the streets of Muggle London and then spun on the spot.

O.o.o.O

Harry arrived in his office the next day, some papers were scattered on the floor, Lily's little pearly hair barrette sat on the floor, he picked it up, pinning it on to his sweater neckline, on his desk sat a box of crayons and a picture.

The guy in the picture wore glasses, had dazzling green eyes, black untidy hair, and a smile that was unique, Lily had drawn a picture of her dad. At the bottom of the picture, in pretty, slanting cursive hand-writing, _**Love you, Daddy. Hope you tape this to your wall. Love, Your Lily-Bug.**_

Harry found the spell-o-tape in the bottom of his desk drawer and tapped it directly behind his desk, where any visitor of his office could see it. Harry heard a rustle of paper and saw a note flying to him from Malfalda Hopkirk.

_Harry,_

_Depetrelatav admitted to Lily stunning him, he was in a deep chuckling laughing while he confessed to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Malfalda Hopkirk_

Harry smiled; Lily wasn't going to be a "Criminal" as she called it over dinner last night.

Harry remembered that moment… thinking back to dinner…

_Ginny sat down, passing the dinner rolls down the table to James._

"_So, Harry how was work?" Ginny asked, scooping herself a plate of spaghetti._

"_Oh, it was great, a psychotic criminal got loose in the Auror department, Lily got locked in my office, while I had a yelling fight in the conference room, only to find out the psychotic criminal was stowing away in my office… with Lily… I discover Lily with her wand in her and the psycho on the floor, she stunned him… all in all it was a great day" Harry quickly explained, itching the tip of his nose when he finished._

"_What, Lily? Wha-?" Ginny questioned, a fork full of spaghetti hanging in mid-air._

"_Lily stunned a highly psychotic and dangerous criminal, Peter Depetrelatav" Harry casually answered eating his spaghetti._

_Ginny, however, got up from her plate, walking out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and a door slammed._

_Harry got and followed, seeing a glint of red-hair go into the bathroom._

"_Ginny?" Harry asked softly._

_A sob answered him, the door was unlocked, Harry timidly came in. Ginny's face was streaked, her eyes were teary, and her nose was stuffy._

"_Hey Harry" Ginny said, wiping her eyes and holding her cheeks in the palms of her hands._

"_Ginny" Harry took one hand, holding it, and cupped her cheek with another, "there's nothing wrong, Lily is a smart and powerful witch, she mustered up her Gryffindor bravery." Harry leaned in and kissed her softly, the softest he had ever kissed her before, he let it linger, slowly letting their lips part, "Now, go eat" he spoke softly._

O.o.o.O

The Burrow, a place of gathering, a place of family, home. Harry found himself here once more of the many times the place had greeted him. This time, he found himself on the dock the third summer in a row.

"Lily, you're a powerful witch" Harry spoke out plainly, "I don't think I could stun that well at your age, and well, I'm the famous Boy-who-Lives, I'm proud of you."

"Do you think Henry will notice me, now that I've beat a crazy wizard, a powerfully crazy wizard?" Lily asked, blushing because she had mentioned her crush.

"I'm pretty sure, but I can't guarantee anything, Lily, love is much harder than defeating Dark Magic" Harry smiled.

Lily smirked, her father made love sound like a crazy dragon drunken on firewhiskey.

O.o.o.O

"Good-bye Dad" Lily hugged Harry tightly, almost permanently gluing herself to him.

"Good-bye Lily-bear see you at Christmas Holiday" Harry hugged her back.

Lily climbed onto the train, closed the door, and turned around, "Dad, I'll miss you like always."

Harry smiled, his smile replying to her every whim.

The Hogwarts express pulled out of the station, leaving another trail of pure cloud-like steam, taking Harry's little girl away from him…again…

_**Don't even ask me how long this took, but it was a crazy idea… thank you Milk-Duds for making me stay up late… darn chocolate..**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**-listen2music4ever**_

_**Well, I could've extended the third kiss between Harry and Ginny, possibly making Harry tumble to the ground, but I didn't. I think the Weasley boys were already a little nauseous… Hope you liked this one!**_

_**I'm still accepting Reader's ideas for summer activities the family or Harry and Lily can do, so if you have an idea, submit it in a review, if I use it, you will be notified through the Authors' Notes at the beginning of the chapter…**_

…_**Potter? He's totally Awesome!...**_


	15. Sand and Explanations

_**Well, Summer Vacation is Halfway over, which means soon updates are going to be a bit slim, due to High School, Marching Band, and now Flute Lessons... Can you Say Busy?**_

_**But not to fret, I will try to update when I can! Don't worry!...**_

"Well, there you are" Harry held his arms out, Lily hugged him gratefully.

"Dad, its great to see you too" Lily smiled.

"Hey, Dad" Albus and James greeted.

"James, who's this?" Ginny questioned, eyeing the girl wrapped around James's waist.

"Oh, erm, uh, Mum, Dad, this is Penelope, she's kind of my girlfriend" James blushed.

Harry smiled, James had a girlfriend, who looked a little like Lily Evans.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked nervously.

"Sure, come over here" Harry led his oldest over towards the wall at the back of the platform.

"Dad, is it okay if Penelope stays over for a little in the Summer, her parents are on a diplomatic trip and won't be back until August" James mumbled slightly, his head looking down at the ground. He felt slightly embaressed that he was asking his father if his girlfriend could spend the summer.

"Well,uhh, who are her parents?" Harry looked at James, a confused look sweeping over him.

"Eleanor and Regulus Griffin" James responded, looking over at Penelope, who was in an animated conversation with Ginny.

"Yes, I know them very well, of course, she can, but you'll have to take it up with your mum" Harry replied.

James walked over to his mum, Harry stayed in place, his son was grown, 17 and in a steady blossoming relationship. Bloody hell, he was old.

O.o.o.O

"So, dad, what do you think of Penelope?" Lily asked as her and Harry went on a walk in the streets of Grimmauld Place.

"She's, well, she's right for your brother, she's like the other half of James... She seemed to fit perfectly with him too, the way she cling on to him at the platform" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, she did... Do.. Do, you think they'll get married?" Lily hesitated.

"Well, if it brings back recollections of your mum and I, maybe" Harry replied.

"You know, the two went on a date, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they looked happy as they left" Harry mused.

O.o.o.O

"Dad, do you hear crying?" Lily softly whispered.

"Yeah" Harry softly replied.

"I think its coming from the Sitting Room" Lily replied.

Harry turned slightly, the burnt orange of the fire bringing a tint to the room. There, hung over the couch, was a mass of red hair.

"Gin, love?" Harry questioned softly.

"Harry, you gave me a fright" Ginny sighed as she looked at Harry with red, bleary eyes.

"What's wrong, mum?" Lily asked.

"Well, James is engaged" Ginny whispered.

"Well whats wrong with that?" Harry chuckled, sitting on the couch next to Ginny.

"That means, I'm old, I'm not 21 anymore, James isn't a baby crying for his mum at 3 in the morning, It means my Quidditch skills aren't as fluent as they were 17 years ago, plus that also means you're old-" Ginny rambled.

"Mum, Dad, let me tell you, I'm almost 14, you aren't old and plus, James is grown and you two should be happy, mum you shouldn't be crying, and dad, well your not sad" Lily voiced, once finished, she turned and left the sitting room going up to her room.

"Gin, she's right" Harry smiled. Harry regret that moments later when he was smacked in the face with a small couch pillow, knocking his glasses off.

"Harry, sod off" Ginny mumbled as she got up, wiping her eyes as she went up the banister.

Harry sighed and went down towards the kitchen for a hot cup of tea before bed, he found James sitting at the table with a blank stare on his face, his cup of tea resting between his palms on the table, the steam slowly cooling.

"Hey dad" James mumbled, looking at his tea with slight disgust.

"Hey Jamie, why such the look?" Harry asked looking up as he poured tea from the already warm tea kettle into his cup.

"I'm getting married" he mused out loud.

"Ehh, it's nothing, wait until you have children" Harry smirked as he left the kitchen, his tea cup carefully in his hand. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye James's face paled, any color that was still intact had flushed white.

O.o.o.O

The smell of sand enticed Harry's senses as he looked at the crowded Shell Cottage, the Marquee that sat on the beach was slowly filling as Wedding Guests arrived. Here, Harry watched the bridesmaids file up in line with their appointed groomsmen. Ginny looked at Harry, her long hair flowing down past the open back of her dress.

"Harry, dear, whats wrong?" she questioned, looking at the musing look on his face.

"My son's getting married today and all I want to do is cradle him in my arms like I did the day he was born, like I did all those countless nights, but I can't because that would be weird" Harry chuckled.

"Harry, you've still got Albus and Lily, besides they've got to grow up" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, but still, I just want hold them like a baby, see the smile that appears on their chubby cheeks, but I can't" Harry spoke, the slight breeze pushing his messy hair back, fully showing the old lightening bolt. Harry looked down at the ground sighing, Ginny followed his eye, he was looking at the weathered rock that still had the name etched on it, "Dobby" it read.

"Dad, its time" James called as he jogged over.

"Of course" Harry walked alongside his son, who was somehow slightly taller than him.

O.o.o.O

"Do you James Sirius Potter take Penelope Eve Griffin to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.

"I do" James beamed, holding Penelope's hands.

"Do you Penelope Eve Griffin take James Sirius Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister gestured.

"I do" Penelope answered equally as well as James had.

"Then I thee wed, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride" the minister continued.

James kissed Penelope, it was slightly weird to Harry, his son kissing.

O.o.o.O

The reception slowly died down, the sun was slowly setting on the sand of the beach. Lily sat on a rock, dangling her feet in the waves that washed up. Harry did as he had always done, slipping off his shoes, he rolled up his tuxedo pants to his knees and sat next to Lily on the rock.

"So, how was school this year? How many kids were surprised you took on a fully grown dark wizard and lived to tell the tale?" Harry asked, remembering the summer before.

"They were really surprised, especially when I told Professor McGonagall it was Depertrelatav.. she nearly had a heart attack" Lily smiled, chuckling slightly.

"How about Henry?" Harry asked slyly.

Lily blushed, her breath hitching for a moment, "He's noticed a little more" she quickly answered.

"Dad, tell me about how you and Mum started dating" she continued.

"Well, I was sixteen when I really started to notice your mum, I had an intenal fight with myself consistently, she's my best mate's sister, but she's wonderful, but she's like a sister, but I just love her, kept going through my mind... then there was a big quidditch match that I wasn't allowed to play in because a teacher had given me detention, so your Mum took my place as Seeker. I came into the common room expecting to find defeat, sadness, but instead I found cheering and happiness. I looked over at your mum, she looked at me locking eyes, then with out warning, she charged at me, kissing me, I started kissing back. Well, we dated for about a month or so, then Dumbledore died, then I had to break up the dating relationship, because of Voldemort's ways, he would hurt or kill anyone who stopped him from getting to me-"

"What do you mean getting to you? What did you have to do with Voldemort?" Lily spoke up.

"Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the Wizarding World, The-Chosen-One, even muggle-borns know me before I can introduce myself.. for example, your Aunt Hermione knew who I was, but then again she read loads of books before meeting me" Harry answered.

"Why haven't you told us?" Lily asked. Every time Professor Binns talked about the Second Wizarding War he always used the term "The-Chosen-One".

"Well, your Mum and I, respectfully, wanted to keep you guys out of the media spotlight" Harry gestured.

"So, why exactly are you the 'Chosen-One'?" asked Lily.

"Because of something dark, something darker than Depetrelatav... it was an object in which Voldemort hid a piece of himself, as to be immortal, it could've have been anything; a necklace, a diary, a cup, even a person" Harry explained.

"A person?" Lily questioned bewilderly confused.

"When Voldemort attacked your grandparents that night in October, he had rendered himself so unstable that when he tried to kill me, he couldn't, his curse backfired, destroying his body, but not him entirely. A piece of him attached on to me in the lightening bolt, probably because it was caused by dark magic."

"Why couldn't he kill you?"

"Because of my mother, it was ancient magic, it was love.. Voldemort told her to stand aside, so as to kill me, but she wouldn't, he could have just pushed her away with a flick of the wand, but he felt it more prudent to kill her. Because she wouldn't move away from me, she sacrificed herself for me, out of love, it protected me until I turned of age. It was when I was 17, I found things to be a little more complicated."

"Oh, okay, I kind of understand now... but then why was there a Second Wizarding War?" Lily mused.

"Because, when I was in my 4th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort some how summoned me to a graveyard, came back by using a few drops of my blood and then he set out on a blood thirst rampage to find and kill me when I managed to get away from it all" Harry answered, skipping over the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not wanting to confuse her with all of that.

"How did he summon you?"

"Portkey" he answered.

"Oh, okay and then you went on to fight at the Ministry of Magic, right?"

"Yeah" Harry hung his head slightly, drumming his hands on the rock he perched on.

"But the wizarding textbooks say you died and somehow came back.. Did you?"

"Yeah, in order to destroy the part of him in my lightening bolt, I had to die, willingly of course... Sacrifice myself like my mother did."

"They also say that you killed Voldemort?"

"Well, that is partially true, he had destroy other pieces of him like my lightening bolt in order to really kill him, but in the end, he was the one killed himself" Harry mumbled as he watched the brillant orange of the sun glitter across the blue-green sea.

"What do you mean killed himself?" Lily questioned, looking at the same scene her father was observing.

"He was using a wand that had not won his allegiance, and when he tried to do outragous things it wouldn't work properly, so in his second attempt to kill me, he himself was already mortal, he aimed the killing curse, I aimed the disarming spell, which they both collided, causing Imperi Incantatem, I believe thats what Dumbledore called it... Anyways, my spell over threw his, causing his to backfire off the wand, boomeranging back to him, hitting him square in the chest" Harry answered, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, so my father is the famous Harry Potter, I knew you were famous for being Auror and stuff like that, but I didn't know you were _The-Chosen-One_" Lily spoke.

Harry loved how she emphasized 'The-Chosen-One'.

"Hey look, its time to say good-bye to your brother before he leaves for his honeymoon" Harry pointed over to the crowd.

Harry got up from his perch and trudged through sand to the wedding party, Lily not far behind.

"...Now its time to toss the bouquet!" someone yelled.

Harry watched the pink, red, and white rose bundle fly through the air, hands reached and grabbed for it, but it was a smaller pair of hands that caught it, those hands were in the back of the group, those hands stood next to Harry beaming with a large smile, those hands belonged to Lily Potter.

O.o.o.O

"I really like these roses" Lily mused loudly.

"Here then," Harry took the flowers, waved his wand around them, handing them back to her, "there you are, that'll make you happy."

"What did you do to them?" she asked, curiously.

"I added an everlasting charm on to them, so they'll always be fresh and ready when ever you want them" Harry replied.

Lily smiled up at him.

When they arrived home, Harry noticed the calendar said "August 29th". He hadn't realised how much time they had spent planning the wedding and well, preparing it.

O.o.o.O

"Dad," Lily snapped her fingers lightly in front of Harry's nose.

"Uhh, sorry" He answered. He had been thinking of his fourth year; the weird dream; the tri-wizard tournment; Cedric Diggory. He hoped that the school didn't decide to all of the sudden revive the Tri-wizard Tournment again...

"The train's about to leave and you still hugging me, not that I don't want you to let go, but I need to get to school, sorry to be such a prat about it, but its 10:58" Lily replied at her Dad's sudden regain of consciousness.

"I love you" Harry said, taking in one last hug and kissing the top of her head as she jumped aboard the train.

"Love you too, I'll miss you!" she yelled as the train grew into power.

"You are my Sunshine!" Harry waved as she rounded the corner for the fourth time in her and his life together as father and daughter.

_**And I brighten the Darkest of your Nights**_ appeared a small hand written note just as the last car disappeared. Harry smiled, she remembered, even after four years, she remembered.

_**Ehh, what did you think? James got married, yeah I know, it was kind of rushed, I'm not very good at doing scenes like that... **_**Dear J.K. Rowling, can you please lend me your awesome brain for the day? I promise to Fedex as soon as possible!**

_**Does Fedex even ship brains?**_

_**... until the next chapter - **_**Harry Potter.. you have fought Valiently.. you have allowed your friends to die for you... join me and confront your fate.. - {Lord} Tom {Vold} Marvolo {emort} Riddle ...**


	16. Pajama Talking, Kisses, and Tears

_**I'm back! Well, I haven't been writing lately due to Flute Lessons and other Music stuff.. Also, I was eagerly awaiting for the Premiere of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2! **_**I saw it at Midnight, and it was a wonderful experience... I cried during **_**The Prince's Tale**_** scenes, I'm not much of a Snape fan, but those scenes were heart retching... **_

_**Thank You Rachel and your Pajama Pants for inspiring this Chapter!**_

**Chapter 16 - Pajama talking, Kisses, and Tears...**

Harry blearily walked into the kitchen, it was late in the evening, he was wrapped in his dressing gown.

"Lily, what are you still doing up?" Harry murmured, looking at Lily over the rim of his silver glasses.

"I can't sleep" Lily smiled, a blank, but Happy look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Harry questioned her look, biting his lip slightly.

She looked down at her empty tea cup she had in her palms, "It's nothing, really". Her eyes rolled slightly.

"Lily, I know that there's something, in fact, come on, lets go for a walk" Harry smiled, getting up and looking down at her.

"Dad, are you mental? It's One o'clock in the morning... and you're in night clothes... you're mental" Lily snorted.

"Ehh, you're right, I'm going senile" Harry chuckled, turning around to the cupboard and pulling out a tea cup.

"Dad, what was your first kiss like?" Lily asked quietly.

Harry momentarily stopped pouring his tea, a small lump forming in his throat.

"Um, wet" Harry stuttered.

"Wet?"

"She was crying"

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Cho Chang, my 5th year.. I didn't realise at the time I loved your mum" Harry put his cup on the table, sitting down, "but, my relationship with Cho was short, only two or three weeks and even at that we only went on one date."

"I kissed Henry" Lily spoke quietly, fingering the tea cup's rim, looking down at it.

"You did? Well, now, my lovely, it is time I meet this Henry" Harry looked at his daughter.

"He's one of Al's best mates... I believe he and Al were planning on seeing if he could spend a couple of weeks over this holiday" Lily sorrowly looked at Harry.

"Lily, there's nothing to be scared of, I'm not angry, or hurt, I'm just comtemplating things" Harry took a gently hold on her chin with his hand when her eyes met his face, "Now, go to bed... you need some rest, especially if you're going to have to listen to Mum go on and on about dating advice."

"Oh, hey dad, you like my new pajama pants?" Lily giggled, placing her tea cup in the sink.

The pants had yellow lightening bolts on them and were a solid black background.

"Well, yeah, of course... now, go on up to bed sweetie.. I'll follow soon enough" Harry yawned.

O.o.o.O

Lily saw her dad enter her bedroom.

"Here, I'll tuck you in" He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the sheets tight over shoulders and leaning forward, kissing her temple. Lily smiled wearily, it didn't matter how old she was, her father could tuck in her in anytime, she gently closed her eyes as her dad turned off the light.

So much had changed to the room in fifteen years, the small animated animals were gone, with the exception of a littl giraffee, gone was the light ballerina pink paint, now there were tones of vibrant purple and green, gone was the small pink rug, now in its place sat a green shag one. Harry eyed the small white trunk with pink sparkles on it in the corner, the name across it read _Lily_, inside that box were all the things that reminded him of when she was little, dress-up clothes, an old teddy bear from her baby crib.

Harry looked at his sleeping daughter, remembering a time of her toothless grin and firefly catching, the jar sitting right were her book, _The-Boy-Who-Lived: A History,_ sat. She had told him weeks ago when she had gotten off the train that the holiday's required reading was a so-called biography about him.

_"I asked McGonagall, why do I and Albus have to read it? Harry Potter is my Dad. _

_'I can't make any exceptions Ms. Potter, but will you please just read it or at least ask your dad some questions and write the required report' she had replied while I sat in her office. _

_'Okay' I mumbled" Lily recalled over a cup of coffee with Harry at a muggle coffee shop on the corner of Piccadilly Circus._

Harry turned, gently shutting the door and standing in the hallway for a second.

"I need some air" he said under his breath.

Pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt, Harry hastily put them on, thrusting on his trainers.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, rolling over to look at him in the dark, "where are you going?"

"I need some air, so, I'm going for a walk" Harry spoke softly, his voice slightly shaky.

"This early in the morning, Harry its one thirty in the bloody morning" Ginny spoke softly.

"I know Gin. I've got a lot on my mind right now, I need to go to the office, work on some case files, blow some steam" Harry kissed Ginny before disapparating.

O.o.o.O

Harry quickly rushed to his office, he didn't even want the Jani-wizard to see him in his state of mind. Tapping his foot in impatience as the lift stopped and opened slowly, Harry quickly opened the door to the office once reaching it, rushing inside and locking it.

He sat down at his chair, resting his head in his palms. Suddenly, he burst out in tears, his little, tiny girl was fully grown, he looked at the small toothless grinning Lily in the photograph before him, she waved up at him in happiness as her firefly jar sat in her cross-legged lap.

_'Why am I crying? She's an amazing Witch, a wonderful child, a caring person, and I'm crying because of her first kiss... I'm Harry bloody freaking Potter and I'm crying over my daughter's first kiss... wouldn't other Dads be angry? Ron was livid when he found out about Rose and Scorpius... But, I've always known, that, at some point, Lily was going to have her first Kiss... I've always known... but now, at a sudden realisation of things, she's not a child anymore... she's Lily, a grown woman...'_ Harry yelled and rambled inside his head. Soon, his head lay in his arms, his breathing deep and slow. Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, had fallen asleep on his desk in the Auror Offices, crying.

_**This chapter is going to have a second part to it, so do not worry, You, my readers will meet Henry, very, very soon... Btw, the second half of this chapter was inspired by the song "The Resurrection Stone" from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Original Soundtrack"**_

_**Reviews (Wow, I haven't done this in a while!)**_

**Tif S - **I'm very Happy you love it! And I shall keepi writing until the end!

**Paige - **I'm happy you liked the beginning, some of my stories have repetitive plots, so I didn't really know how well this story would go...

**snoopy112296 - **HAHAHAHAHA! the first thing I did when I read that in my email was burst out laughing and even at that, I hadn't read the entire review yet! And, I'm very sorry for not telling you, I simply forgot..

**listen2music4ever -** Yeah, I was simply rushing through that particular chapter to get to this one, this chapter is pivotal in the whole story...

_**To all My Readers: Feel free to leave a Review, I love reading your comments, they make me smile knowing that someone is reading my story... so at any point, just click the little speech bubble with the word 'review' next to it below and tell me what you have to say! **_

_**Love, **_

_**G-j.a.l-H**_


	17. Hellos, Blushes, and Waffles

Chapter 17 – Hellos, Blushes, and Waffles

"Dad?" Lily whispered, poking Harry with the tip of her wand.

"Huh... what? Lily?" Harry muttered in a slight stupor.

"Mum said you left last night… she said you were going to your office, I came right after breakfast… you look a little drunk" Lily said, face full of concern.

"I'm not, I just fell asleep on my desk, that and I have Insomnia… I could never sleep after the Battle" Harry yawned, stretching his arms backwards.

"Here" Lily whispered, rummaging through the beaded bag and pulling out a bottle labeled Essence of Rose, "It'll freshen you up a bit, make you smell like a rose… It'll also make those sleep deprived eyes disappear!"

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Lily-bug." He took his glasses off, poured some Essence in his hands, and splashed it on his face.

"Feel any better, awake?" Lily asked, a slight smile on her lips.

Harry put his glasses on and looked at her, "Yeah, much better. You curled your hair, I like it."

"Thanks" Lily blushed. She had taken extra time to make them perfect ringlets with her wand.

"Say, how about we go to Diagon Alley, just you and me" Harry said sitting up in his chair and clapping his hands,_Wow_,_that stuff really wakes up... should keep a bottle in my desk..._

"Uhh, yeah, I guess, maybe you should patronus mum… so she doesn't freak out and have a nervous breakdown over Dark Wizards" Lily replied, slightly biting her lip and remembering what had happened in this very office three summers earlier… in fact three years earlier to the day… at the exact same spot she was standing…

"Yeah, probably should" Harry spoke in a more serious tone, sensing her thoughts. He waved his wand, _Ginny, Lily's safe with me. We're going to Dagon Alley, love you very much, Your lightning bolt king._

Harry stood up and smoothed his shirt with his hands, "Come on".

He opened his office door, hearing Auror McFarlane yell down the corridor "Harry what are yeh doin' 'ere, it's you're day off"

"Uhh, I had a couple of papers and files to sort out" Harry lied.

"Okay, hey, umm, in face never mind" He mumbled, noticing Lily pop out of the office.

"All right then" Harry waved as he and Lily left the Auror Offices.

O.o.o.O

"Hey, Dad, I just remembered, mum gave me some money so you can get some waffles or something" Lily spoke up while standing outside the entrance to the Ministry.

"She did? Is it muggle money?" Harry asked, kind of stupidly.

"Of course, hey, you know that cafe in Piccadilly Circus?" Lily looked at Harry.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, they've got breakfast and I really like their coffee, so how about we go now" Lily suggested.

"Okay" Harry mumbled, "but We've got to take the Underground."

O.o.o.O

"So, Dad, I got an Owl this morning from the School" Lily grinned over the rim of her cup.

"What did it say" Harry asked, taking a bite of waffle. Yes, Harry Potter had ordered waffles, with a bit of strawberry jam, and of course syrup.

"Well, I've been made Quidditch Captain" Lily smiled.

"Really! That's great!" Harry grinned wildly.

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it! I can't believe it either! Mum was so excited!" Lily exclaimed, "But" she continued in a more solemn voice, "My Broom gave out last year, just stopped flying, it was Mum's old Nimbus, but even at that it was Uncle Bill's before she got it, so, how can I be Quidditch Captain without a broom?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe use a school broom..." Harry shrugged. He had an idea, but Lily didn't need to know just yet...

O.o.o.O

The father and daughter walked down Diagon Alley, walking past Eeylop's  
Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish & Blott's.

"I need to get some money from the bank, then, well, we can you some extra school supplies" Harry smiled.

Lily nodded happily.

After about forty-five minutes of listening to Goblins bicker about how Harry had broken into Gringotts when he was a mere 17 years-old, then he had to listen to the one in the cart mumble about how he had lost the Dragon, eventually reaching his vault, which was Vault 687. Grabbing a small handful of galleons and shoving them into the mokeskin pouch, Harry Potter wanted to get out of there faster than he had gotten in.

"Dad, that was an ordeal" Lily huffed as she took a breath of fresh air out on the steps of Gringotts, "and you know what, you've told me just about everything you did during the Second Wizarding War... except maybe that."

"Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that" Harry chuckled.

"How- I- Uhh- How could forget to mention that you successfully broke into Gringotts, and Miraculously Escaped on the back of a Dragon!" Lily was exclaiming, slightly jumping up and down as she walked alongside her father.

"Well, there are things, horrific things, in my past that I don't want to bring up sometimes" Harry's face tinged a light red.

"But the dragon and Gringotts are not 'Horrific'" Lily made quotation marks with her fingers in the air, "they're Bloody Amazing!" she finished, a never ending smile on her face.

Lily's smile eerily reminded him of Lavender Brown's smile. "Lils, I love you," He sighed in a slightly stern tone, "but, you've got to calm down over the whole thing, people are staring and I don't feel like signing loads of autographs."

"Yeah, well, you need to tell me about it sometime" Lily demanded, looking sideways at Harry.

"Okay, I will" Harry smiled, leisurely strolling down the Alley, "Do you need any new quills or rolls of parchment?"

"Uhh, almost all my Quills are broken, except for that Eagle Feather one you gave me for my birthday," Lily thought out loud, absent-mindedly fingered the pendant she'd had since she was Eleven years-old, scared and nervous to leave her father's side, worried about what house she would get in.

"Well, there's the Magical Menagerie" Harry pointed towards the little shop squashed in between Gambol and Japes and an empty, vacant building for rent.

"Okay, ummm, well, I need some money" Lily winced while standing on the small steps in front of the door.

"Oh, yeah, you can't get anything without money. Here's two Galleons" Harry handed the two slightly clinking coins as they passed hands, a wizard to a witch.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few moments" she said, stepping up, opening the old and slightly creaky door, walking in.

Harry stood at the door, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking around at the crowds. He felt anxious, but he didn't know why. He never really liked waiting, Ginny had almost hexed him unconscious when he asked, childishly brash, if she could just hold her breath and pop the kid out when James was born. He rolled his right shoulder slightly, thinking it was still sore after he went flying backwards, hitting the wall.

O.o.o.O

Lily walked around the store curiously picking up two rolls of parchment, one plain; the other had various sizes of twinkling stars bordering the edges.

She looked out of a pane of glass through the slats on the shelving, seeing her dad in an anxious manner. Her lips curved into a slight smile and chuckled gave a small huff of air while slightly shaking her head side to side.

Picking up a large, fluffy, rainbow quill, a few small standard white quills, and a Dazzling Plum Purple peacock feather, Lily walked up to the Witch at the counter, who apparently loved Honeyduke's Everlast Bubblegum. To Lily, her constant smacking and pop of gum, alongside the consistent ticking of the clock that hung over the door, was a very annoying sound that repeated itself over and over in her head.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked in uncertainty, the witch's eyes looked to be glued to her copy of Witch Weekly.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from the paper.

"These please" Lily smiled.

"Of course… oh, cool, I love that quill" the witch chewed on her gum.

"So, what were you reading?" Lily questioned.

"Oh, it was something about Harry and Ginny Potter, like they were splitting up" the witch continued.

Lily's eyebrows nearly flew off her face, "Oh, really… because the last time I checked, my Parents were still married and they're never going to split up… never!"

"Your... parents?" the Gum-smacking witch peered through slit eyes.

"Yes, my parents… if you want that vile magazine to get the truth, then okay, but really, it's all lies, everything… even the recipes.. I can't believe my Grandmother still reads that" Lily angered slightly.

"Umm, okay…. One galleon, please" the other witch replied awkwardly, sliding a paper bag of parchment and quills across the counter.

Lily handed her the Galleon, took the bag, and said "If you think I'm crazy, then okay, but my parents are never going to do what your precious magazine says… thank you for the parchment and quills, and I hope you have a wonderful day."

Opening the door, she walked out, a bell tinkling in the door's slight slam.

O.o.o.O

"Lily, are you okay?" Harry asked as Lily huffed down the steps in an angry mood.

"The cashier witch in there had her face flooed into a copy of Witch Weekly, I asked her what she was reading, she replied saying that it was something to do with you and mum, saying that you were splitting up, getting a divorce" Lily spat out in disgust.

Harry's eyes widened as his eyebrows knit close together, he looked sideways at Lily.

"You sure?" He asked anxiously.

"Very sure, why would want to split up with mum? You fought the war just to be with her, you thought of her when you died in the forest" Lily complained, running a hand through her long, dark red hair.

"I love your mum, I love you, Jamie, and Al… nothing, nothing, I mean nothing would cause that to change, Mum and I not getting a divorce" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't always believe what people say, fact is, you know the truth, they don't." He hugged her, taking an arm around her shoulder, walking towards the Leaky Cauldroun.

"So, my dear Quidditch Captain, how would you like a New Broom?" Harry asked…

_**Dun, Dun, DUN… Cliffhanger…. I know, it's been a month since I last updated. In the times since then I've:**_

_**Gone to the Midnight Premiere of "Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2"**_

_**Cried during "The Prince's Tale" Scenes, truthfully, Alan Rickman did an amazing Job.**_

_**Gone to Band Camp.**_

_**Seriously wanted somehow physically strangle my little box move for our show.**_

_**Got lost trying to find my first class in High School.**_

_**Have found it hard to write when I have Seven Classes a day, not to mention after-school band rehearsal two days out of the week…**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**HarryPotterNut94 – I've actually already got an idea for Lily's future husband, I seem to think that Lily/Loracan or Lily/Lysander seems to be a mouth full of L's… but thank you for the idea anyway…**_

_**HopelessRomantic593 – I'm glad you think this story is so cute; I really love this story… :) **_

_**Listen2music4ever – I believe you're just about the only one saying they tear up, but I guess that just means it's good, and yes, I've seen AVPM and AVPS … Loved them! I felt like Harry should tuck her in, even though she's about to go into sixth year… it's just the relationship between them is perfect, magical (no pun intended!).**_

_**IchigoMxHarryP- Well, Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Penflyer- Thanks, and Yes! I'm glad that you really understand the story and get that relationship between Lily and Harry…**_

_**Here's a little something that I came up with earlier this evening:**_

"_The Relationship between a Father and Daughter is one that is Serene and Happy. Its love is child-like, almost humble; the love is different from a Mother and Father. There are Trials and Errors, but the Hugs, Miss You's, Love You's, and Heads leaning on the shoulder as a Little Girl falls asleep on their Dad during a Long Evening makes up for the Errors every Parent Makes. The Moments are indescribable, Laughable by a mere thought or glance to the side of one another…" - Me_


	18. Meeting a Hello

_**Okay, so we know it's been over a month and a half since I cut off Chapter 17: Hellos, Blushes, and Waffles. I've been ultra busy with band, which is going fairly well. I hope you guys enjoy, because this chapter has been brewing in my cauldron for a while now… maybe it will turn into Felix Felicis… or a possible screw up of Common Cure for Boils potion, I've exploded that potion so many times on Pottermore Beta Testing..**_

**Chapter 18: Hellos, Blushes, and Waffles part 2**

"So, my dear Quidditch Captain, how would you like a new broom?" Harry asked, strolling along the path.

"Wel- I- I-" Lily stuttered holding her hands out in gesture.

"Does Mum know?" Lily questioned.

"Not just yet… but, umm, I'll talk to her" Harry muttered.

"But brooms are expensive Dad, are you sure mum won't freak out?" Lily stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Lily, we've bought your brothers a broom when they made the Quidditch Team, but when you started, money was slightly tight, so you used Mum's old professional broom… But now that you're Quidditch Captain, I think you deserve a broom" Harry explained.

"Umm, okay" Lily said unassured.

"Come on, let's go look" Harry nodded his head towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"All right, I guess so, there's really no problem with looking" Lily shrugged, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

They entered the large open space, hearing rattles of bludgers, tinklings of Golden Snitches, and a strong odor of Broom Polish.

Lily smiled at the smell of broom polish, it was a familiar one. It tasted tangy and sweet upon her nose.

Harry walked beside her in the background listening to the little humming of that Golden Snitch in the glass case that was behind him.

"Lily, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts for something… I'll be back in a moment. Give you some alone time to think" He spoke up, a slight knot in his throat, he'd never thought of leaving Lily by herself to make an adult decision, such as buying your first broom. It made him feel out of place, he wasn't the young man that he felt, his facial expressions had grown somewhat weary and he was by no means sad.

As he exited the little store, he saw his face in the sunlight's reflection of the window, he'd seen himself in the mirror before, but now, really looking, he could hardly make out the young man that defeated Voldemort underneath the wrinkles and receding hairline. Looking past the sunlight, he saw his little girl, imagining the small little freckle faced kid with pigtails, short as a mouse and as grown-up as five-year old should be at that age. Now, she was 15, almost 16, and she was far more mature for a 15 year-old, wise, natural, beautiful, all the traits of her mother, bravery, too. Harry didn't want that to go, but he supposed if he could do the same for both of his sons, he could for his little girl...

…..

Lily looked intensely at the deciding she liked the Firebolt. Suddenly a voice, familiar, came from behind her, she turned.

"Hi" the voice mumbled, it's cheeks slightly blushing.

"Henry..." Lily smiled, hugging him.

"I missed you" He whispered quietly in her ear.

Lily hugged him, she had missed him too, hoping that her dad could meet him soon.

Henry was a small fellow, just about four or five inches taller than Lily. His hair was the softest brown, slightly messy on the forehead, he had the deepest brown eyes and a charming smile. His was short and buttoned and his arms were slightly muscled from doing some heavy lifting over the summer.

"So, buying a new broom?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lily smiled.

"My dad owns this shop, I'd recommend the Firebolt right there" He said, pointing at the exact one Lily wanted.

"Really? I actually want that one" Lily smiled.

"Oh, well, it's a great broom, it has great control and contours well" Henry spoke in a salesman tone of voice.

"Wow... you really know your Quidditch stuff, hey are you trying out for the team this year?" Lily smirked.

"I think so... I hope I make it" Henry pondered briefly.

...

Harry came around the store's corner, checking on Lily. From in between the robes and other quidditch supplies, he saw Lily talking to a boy...

He winded a bumblebee path through the store.

"Dad" Lily spoke up from her conversation as she looked over the shoulder of the boy.

"Who's this Lily?" Harry questioned, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"Dad, this is Henry, Henry Kingsley" Lily smiled.

"So, Henry, I've heard so much about you" Harry grinned, reaching his hand out to shake Henry's.

Heny shook Harry's hand feebily, he was nervous.

"Henry, I'm not going to send you to Azkaban for dating my daughter" Harry assured.

"Ohh, a- o- I- uhh, Okay" Henry stuttered.

"So, Lily, did you pick a new broom?" Harry questioned, changing the subject for the boy's sake.

"Yeah, Henry and I mutually agreed that the Firebolt is a good choice, his dad owns the shop" Lily nodded.

"Okay, well, when ever you're ready, We'll pay" Harry informed the pair.

"Um, Mr. Potter, can I talk to you for a moment?" Heny spoke up with a normal voice.

"Yes, you may" Harrry spoke in a formal voice he would normally use for a business meeting.

"I was wondering if I could date Lily? It's really dumb, puting it in a simple question like that but, I really don't know how to word it" Henry chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'll have to talk to my wife, you could come over to dinner one night. Obviously, she is my little girl, I love her... she told me one time you're in Albus's Year?" Harry explained.

"Yes, I am, going in to my 7th year this year" Henry replied anxiously.

"Dad, can we go now?" Lily spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry nodded.

O.o.o.O

Standing behind the counter, Henry took the Galleons and bid the father and daughter good-bye, hoping to see Lily soon...

O.o.o.O

"Lily" Harry spoke outside the front door of Grimmauld place.

"Yeah" Lily asked, sounding slightly worried as she held the packaged broom in her arms.

"He seems like a nice guy, and I'm okay, but I want to get to know him a little more" Harry spoke with a stern look in his eyes.

"Oh Really! I love you Daddy!" Lily smiled, hugging Harry tightly around the neck as the broom made a soft, paper thud on the steps.

"Lets go inside, you've got to start packing for your fifth year" Harry smiled.

_**I feel, strange, this chapter seems slightly rushed, but I haven't written or typed in a long time. I've been so busy with Band (Marching band is FINALLY OVER!) and High School, which I really hate, not to mention, crazy busy with Flute lessons. I'm still trying to develop Henry as a character, he seems slightly shallow in this chapter, physical description and all. I've also been delayed in this chapter because I've had ideas for later chapters just pop-up in my head and I must write it down.**_

_**Also, in the last chapter, I said the Magical Meangerie was a parchment, quill, almost office supply store, when really it was a pet store in the book... I feel dumb about that.**_

_**Please, readers, review, I hpe that you guys know I've updated!**_

_**-Heart,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H**_


	19. Fallen and Broken

_**I don't have much commentary as of now... but, if you don't like horrific things, I suggest you not read this chapter… just so I warned you...**_

**Chapter 19 ~ Fallen and Broken**

Harry stood in the cold, rainy November air, looking up to feel the sting of rain in his eyes. He saw his daughter, now 17, on a broom. She was playing Quidditch. Not only Quidditch, but Seeker, she'd been Chaser so many times before. Harry was proud when she brought him the little letter, Seeker in gold printed letters. He smiled has he saw her start to climb, her out stretched arm reaching for the tiny gold ball.

Then, he began to worry, it was cold on the ground, but the higher Lily climbed, the better chance her broom could freeze.

Suddenly it happened, the inevitable. She began to fall, Henry Kingsley, who stood next to Harry, pulled out his wand and yelled the spell. In a panicked daze, the spell was weak, and Harry still heard the thud…

Her forehead had a gash, her arm bent in an odd direction. Harry ran, almost apparated to Lily as the murmur of the School crowds began to be more in volume. Henry sat on his knees in the mud holding a handkerchief gingerly on the gash; afraid she could have a concussion.

"WE need to get her out of here, to Madam Pomfrey!" Henry pleaded, tears on his cheeks mixing with rain drops.

Harry tried to remain calm, "I'm afraid it's far too worse for Madam Pomfrey, we need St. Mungo's" he said, "Homonieum Leviosa."

O.o.o.O

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into hours, and the hours into eternity.

"Is there a Mr. Potter?" a Healer appeared in the waiting area. Three heads looked up. James looked at his wife, Penelope, who cradled a small Ginger tufted baby in her arms. Albus held his wife, Alicia, on his shoulder as she began to fall asleep. Harry looked at the Healer.

"Yes?" he questioned anxiously, Ginny holding his hand as he stood up. Henry made an equal action from across the coffee table.

"She sustained some internal bleeding, we hope we may have stopped it, a broken arm, which was mended, and a small concussion that we were able to mend as well" the healer told the three families.

"Will she be okay?" Henry questioned.

"It's too early to tell" the healer replied, "the shock she received from the fall has put her in a severe state, magic can only repair so much, yes there are potions, but like magic, they too can only do so much… if she doesn't improve in the next, 15 hours, she may need surgery."

Harry blindly shook his head yes.

"If there's anything you need, just contact me from the station over there", she pointed behind her, "and I'll be of service" the Healer said dismissing herself.

"Henry, let's go get some coffee" Harry said, looking at the young man across from him.

….

"You're the most selfless man I've ever met, you remind me of myself at your age. You care about my daughter like she's the only thing to you -" Harry said.

"I love her. Always" Henry stated.

"She has loved you since her first year, she told me that when she was eleven and home from Hogwarts. You're two years older than her, but you still love her like she was of equal age. Every summer, up until I met you, I'd hear something new about you, I wanted to tell her that she'd maybe never date you, but I was wrong. You met her, and you love her… Thank You, you've made her the happiest girl in the world" Harry finished.

"Well, I- I- I don't know what to say" Henry mumbled, looking down at his plastic coffee cup.

"You don't have to say anything... now, this may seem depressing, but I believe we should go back upstairs…" Harry said, getting up from the stiff cafeteria chair and walking towards the elevator.

…

"Mr. Potter, she's awake" the new assistant said as she came in to the dimly lit waiting room. James and his family had left, Albus and his wife followed soon after. Henry sat across from Harry, and Ginny had gone down to the Cafeteria for a cup of coffee.

Harry had been awake for a total of 27 hours, 20 of those spent at the hospital blankly staring at the custard colored walls, waiting for time to speed up. Henry had absent mindedly fallen asleep in his chair.

"Okay" he mumbled.

"And she wants to see you" the assistant said quietly, hugging a medical chart close to her chest, an anxiously worried look on her face.

Harry stood up only silently praying Lily didn't know that it was Henry whose spell was weak, even though he didn't realize it.

He walked up slowly to the room, the glass window showed his little girl hooked up to machines that beeped and squiggled zigzag lines across the screens. His breath hitched as tears began to emerge.

"She's very weak" the assistant told him.

Harry nodded.

"It's okay, go on" she suggested.

Harry walked towards the bed and took her hand closely in his, it was small in his palm, and her fingers were thin like his mother's he supposed.

She smiled weakly, her lips forming the words 'I love you'. Her oxygen tube in her nose made a steady hissing sound in the quiet silence.

Harry nodded, she was broken, shattered.

At one time, Harry had gone home and brought back a teddy bear from the box that read 'Lily' in the corner of her room, put it in her beaded bag, and returned to the hospital waiting room, the beaded bag in his pocket.

Harry pulled the bag from his pocket and got the teddy bear from the bag.

Holding it close, he whispered "This came from your crib, it was the first thing I had bought, a pink teddy bear, I didn't even know if I was going to have a daughter. I would come into your room at the crack of dawn before going to work, and you'd be snuggled close to it, your cheeks hugging its chest."

She smiled wearily again. It broke his heart; he felt the tears rise up.

Running footsteps sounded down the corridor; Henry stopped at the window and became plastered to it. Tears stained his cheeks as his hands went to his mouth and the wall for balance.

Harry looked at Lily; her eyes began to close for sleep. In a slow motion daze, Harry knew what was happening as he was pushed aside by Healers running in and surround his Lily.

"Hey! What's going on? That's my Daughter!" Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I must ask you to leave... Now" one Healer said over the noise of the beeping machines as he pushed Harry out the door.

Harry looked in the window, listening to the beeps and alarms. Ginny turned the corner of the elevator door, eyeing Henry and Harry, tears running down Henry's cheeks. She dropped her coffee and ran to the doorway.

Harry grabbed her by the waist as she fought to let go of his grip and go to Lily.

'NO! Let me go! NO! Let go of me!" she screamed as she turned and began punching Harry's chest, slowly stopping as she began to cry in his arms.

Harry looked down; he still had the pink bear in his hands. The healers rushed past, taking Lily down the hall.

"Wait!" He yelled.

One stopped and turned.

"Give this to her" Harry pleaded, "…please."

The Healer nodded, took the bear, and ran off towards the direction the others had gone.

Harry sat in the waiting room, once more. Ginny leaned on his shoulder.

"Why does the O.R. have to be on the other side of that wall?" she mumbled in a far off thought.

Harry hugged her close. If Lily could get past dark wizards at an age he himself had gotten past a horcrux and basilisk, she could get past anything.

Henry sat in the chair closest to the O.R.

There was the sound of voices, a door open, and a yell of "I need more Blood!"

Harry paled, a healer in scrubs ran past, his gloved hands and torso were covered in her blood. Harry hugged Ginny's face closer to his chest so she couldn't see. He watched the healer run back with the large packets of blood.

Soon, the noises of surgical instruments clinking on metal tables stopped, the scuffling of feet stopped; the sound of doors swinging back and forth as they opened and closed, wheels squeaking, and another set of doors became apparent. A team of 10 Healers dispersed of their bloodied scrubs in the toxic waste bin and went to the cleansing room.

"The status quo on your daughter is her gall bladder ruptured, upon removal of the organ, a major vein was hit, causing severe bleeding, we were able to stop it, but she needed transfusions. We've put her in a drug induced coma to let her body heal and repair itself. Also, it will allow us the place potions in her bloodstream to stop any or all bleedings that may have been missed" a healer told the Potters and Henry before walking off.

Harry stared at Ginny, who broke down on his shoulder.

"Why? Whhy? Why my baby?" she mumbled in her tears.

"I need some air" Henry promptly spoke as he got up and left the room.

'You've got to get better Lily-bug, Henry loves you, he tried to save you because of his love, stay with me, Always' Harry thought to himself, hoping, somehow, Lily would get the message.

Harry got up, turned the corner and went into the O.R. On the floor lay stained red clothes, gauze, and surgical curtain. In the floor, in a small puddle, lay a pink bear, red drips across it. He fell to his knees as he slowly picked up the bear, tears began to pour from his eyes as he fully began to break his emotions. His heart felt shattered as the tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the bear as he hugged it to his chest.

"Harry?" a small voice came from behind the O.R. door.

Harry didn't bother to return with an exchange of words.

"Harry, come back" Ginny entered, not stopping to look at the carnage, pulling Harry up, she took him back to the waiting room.

Ginny sat on the couch, while Harry's head lay in her lap; her fingers brushed his hair while he still had the bloodied bear hugged to his chest.

"Excuse me, are you the Potter Family?" a different assistant Healer asked entering the room.

"Yes" Harry answered, sitting up.

"Would you like to visit your daughter?" she asked in an unusually happy tone.

Harry and Ginny stood up, shook their heads 'yes', and followed the assistant past the O.R. and behind a set of swinging doors.

"This is the ICU Wing, here we take all the severely injured or weak witches or wizards," the witch told the couple, "Tour daughter is in here, her appearance may need some time to get used to, but she'll get better."

Lily lay in the bed, barely alive, a tube running out of her mouth for air, wires hooked up just like before, one thing was different to Harry.

She was beyond pale, she was white as the sheets she lay upon, and the only thing you could tell was that someone was there was the long, red hair fanned across the pillow.

All Harry could do was stare, blank, hollow stare. His eyes were much too dry for a tear, he was empty, he wanted the wind to pick him up and take him away. Ginny collapsed in a chair next to the bed and looked at her with shock, never had they both wanted to encounter this with any of their children.

"Harry…" Ginny sighed.

Harry shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, he lie down, and fell asleep at her feet.

It was over, the trauma had been done, the procedures had been taken, the possibilities had tried to be avoided; now all she could do was rest…

**_Depressing, huh? oh well... it seemed to fit..._**

******Reviews:**

SpencerReidFan89:

Awww, well, I'm flattered.

thederangednix:

Yes, he has, and obviously he's married, which happened in one of the previous chapters...

listen2music4ever:

I guess, in every person's life, money can be tight at one point or another... Maybe that tightness of money could be a foreshadowing thing... now that I think about it, yeah, totally a foreshadowing term...

_**Until next time,**_

G-j.a.l-H


	20. Refreshed Forgotten

**Chapter 20 - Refreshed Forgotten**

Harry got up and sat at the edge of her bed. Lily lay still, breathing of course, which was a relief, but motionless.

He grasped her hand, like he had done so many times before when she was a child, he wanted to feel her grasp back, but it remained limp.

_Where was Henry?_

Letting go, he found a small not nestled into the side of a particularly now clean pink teddy bear. Wanting to know who it was from, Harry picked it up, small parchment krinkles sounding in between his fingers.

_**D**__earest Lily,_

_I'll let you rest, I feel that you should know that it was on my accord that this happened and I'm so sorry. You should be with your family, so I bid you a good-bye and will see you soon._

_Love Your Dearest,_

_Henry Edward Kingsley_

Henry was a part of his family and Harry was determined to find him. Lily would need his comfort and support. Henry kept Lily strong and Lily kept Henry strong, it was a perfect cycle, balance of Love.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and whispered into her ear that he would be back soon and not to worry as she slept.

He walked down the sidewalk in front of St. Mungo's. Searching, searching for something in that old brain of his. Something that made Henry familiar, then it hit Harry. He remembered smoke and cries.

Harry sat down on a park bench, the memory as clear as water now flooding back.

_Harry ran around the corner of a park he would take walks in on stressful days. He'd seen smoke rising from a small neighborhood. It seemed like more smoke than there should be fo a small fire, like a little backyard fire._

_Stopping with an abrupt halt, Harry's feet scuffed and his messy hair flew around. An entire house stood a flame. Muggle firefighters were on hand, trying to stop the blaze, but Harry heard a noise, not a flame noise but a small whimper for help, something the muggle firefighters obviously missed._

_Running to what must have been the front door, he covered his mouth from the thick smoke. Feeling like he didn't have time for fooling with charms, Harry listened intently. _

_He coughed violently, his eyes stung and the heat was brutal, but he had to save that call for help. Something didn't seem right, the flames seemed to change, it was like they weren't regular flames, but magical flames, something that would appear from the explosion of a cauldron._

_"Hello?" Harry called. He heard a noise from upstairs. Harry jumped flames and climbed stairs. _

_"Hello?" He called again. There was cough as his answer. He flung open every door in the hallway, coming to the last one, there sat a young lady in the corner hugging a small boy to her chest._

_"M'am, m'am?" Harry said, shaking her arms gently._

_"Take him... please... take him" She slurred as the last breath left her lips._

_"M'am" Harry coughed in the smoke. He looked down at the little boy and scooped him up against his shoulder. He ran towards the place he had entered, only looking back at the blonde haired woman once. Keeping close to her plea, he took the little boy._

_Collapsing on the grass of the house, Harry passed out, little boy hugged to his chest._

_"Harry you life saving bastard, you scared the Merlin out of me!" Ginny said in relief. Harry smiled._

_"Sorry... it attracts me" he laughed, sitting up in the hospital bed._

_"I was so worried when you didn't come home... then as soon as I had gotten the kids to Mum's and was about to leave, Kingsley appeared. I looked at him and he told where I could find you" Ginny sighed._

_Harry coughed, he felt slightly dizzy. _

_"Here, Mr. Potter" A nurse said a she entered the room. Putting an oxygen mask on his face like it was second nature and walked off again._

_"Where am I?" He questioned in the mask looking at Ginny._

_"At Charing Cross Hospital" Ginny sighed, putting her red purse on the bedside table._

_"What about the boy?"_

_"What boy?" Ginny's eyebows knitted together._

_"Well, there was a boy... a little boy, maybe the same age as Albus" Harry said, taking the oxygen mask off, before realizing he'd need to put it back on._

_"Kingsley never told me about a boy, but he didn't bother to tell me much, he was in and out, he was flustered and had to be somewhere" Ginny mumbled._

_"Ginny, that fire wasn't a normal fire.. it was a magical fire, like a cauldron exploded, of course the muggle firefighters wouldn't know that" Harry thought._

_"Maybe that's why Kingsley was so flustered" Ginny spoke._

_Harry swung his legs of the side of the bed and tore the oxygen mask off again, "I've got to go help Kinglsey" Harry sighed as he felt the room spin slightly._

_"Ohhh, no, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere" Ginny said, pushing Harry back onto the hospital bed and covering his legs back up, "and put this back on." She gave him the oxygen mask again as she sat back down in the chair..._

Harry picked his head up from hands and sighed as he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Harry knew exactly where Henry would be.

Getting up and going around a corner, Harry apparated.

"Henry, you can't dwell on the past" Harry said, hands in his pockets.

Henry nodded, looking at the charred remains of a home that had burned down four years minus his age ago.

"You know your mother told me to take you?" Harry asked.

"No.. I just remember her cauldron exploded upstairs and I wouldn't leave her" Henry mumbled, the wind blowing his brown hair back off of his forehead, "besides, who are to tell me not to dwell on the past... you dwell on the past all the time, I see the way you look at that picture of Lily on your desk. You wish she was that toothless smile kid with a firefly jar. So, how am I not supposed to dwell on my mother's death?"

"What I'm saying is, whats done is done. Lily needs you now" Harry sighed in frustration.

"But, right now Lily is your family... I'm not family" Henry said, still staring at the remains of the burnt house.

"Henry, you are family, you're Lily's family. Lily is your link to the family. But, right now Lily is weak and she needs you there. Please, just come back to St. Mungo's" Harry pleaded with Henry,but it felt like he was pleading with himself and a burned down house.

Henry sighed and hung his head. He turned around and faced Harry as he bit his bottom lip.

"Okay" he replied as Harry swirled in a blur.

O.o.o.O

"She looks so lifeless" Henry mumbled, grasping Lily's hand gently.

"She's gotten better, it was worse after you left, she had a breathing tube and she was so pale... just so pale" Harry said running a hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch.

Henry sat on the edge of Lily's bed and rubbed the pad of his thumb across her smooth delicate hand. Ginny stared at Lily, deep crazy look in her eyes.

O.o.o.O

Quiet noises were being made from the machines, but it was typical. But, there was another noise, a human made noise that stuck out.

Harry and Ginny lay asleep on the couch.

Henry sat in the chair, one arm resting his head, the other arm stretched out still holding Lily's hand, his eyes were droopy and he probably yawned every five minutes, but he was determined to stay awake until Lily woke up. He forced himself to stay awake, but soon, he was defeated as sleep over took him and he lay his head on Lily's shoulder.

O.o.o.O

Henry felt the gentleness of a woman's soft lips touch his forehead.

_It couldn't be Ginny, that would be weird _Henry thought, keeping his eyes closed.

But, he forced himself to open his eyes. Henry found his face close to Lily's awake eyes.

"Morning love" she said, gently rolling over on her side to better look at him.

"Morning..." Henry breathed. He then kissed her face so many times it made her giggle.

Harry awoke to the giggling fit and shook Ginny to wake up.

"Mum, Dad!" Lily smiled.

"Lily, I was so worried, how are you?" Ginny let go of her breath as she hugged Lily, not wanting to believe that she was awake.

"...refreshed. I guess that would be the right word"

A knock interrupted them.

"Umm, excuse me, but I'm looking for Ginny Potter?" the evidently worried Assistant wiggled in discomfort.

Ginny's smiled dropped and asked "Yes?"

"Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry to inform you of your loss" the assistant said quickly said.

Ginny's face contorted into confusion, "What?"

"You're mother passed away... m'am" the assistant said "again, I'm so sorry."

Ginny sat back down on the couch as her shaky hands went to hold her face and Harry sat next to her, holding her as they and Lily shared a deep pain.

Henry looked at Lily who blankly stared at her fingers. All he could do for Lily now was kiss her forehead and hug her closely.

Any progress Lily had made towards health, everything stood at a standstill.

Molly Weasley had died.

_**Okay, so I procrastinated for... for forever. I wanted to give you guys a decent sized chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Life got crazy. Obviously the holidays, but I had Honor Band Auditions, Christmas Concerts, and Mid-terms. Quote "Everyone says exams were dreadful, but I found them rather enjoyable" - Hermione (Philosopher/Sorcerer's Stone).**_

_**I did have Honor Band in January, which was rather enjoyable. 6th Chair in the Symphonic Band and Solo Piccolo. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**.harry**_

**Why, thank you. I really don't know where the emotion came from. Maybe from all the stress of concentrating on Honor Band Auditions. **

_**listen2music4ever**_

**I was flailing too. I am curious on your ideas of the money issues. Please, tell me them! :D**

_**ReviewMaster0525**_

**Well, I'm flattered, your review reminds me of my Eighth Grade math teacher. I try to fix the errors, but on occassion, or more than an occassion, I do forget to spell check. I also try to learn and improve upon my grammatical errors.**

_**So, I'm not sure when I'll next update, but let me tell you when I do, I'll feel sincere about the chapter.**_

_**I'm thinking that when (and eventually) this story ends I'll put a chapter with all the alternative ideas I had jotted down and things like that, random moments that didn't make it into the chapters, etc.**_

_**sincerely,**_

**G-j.a.l-H **


	21. Focus

_**So, not much of a Break between chapters… I hate that someone died, but in my beliefs, Mrs. Weasley had to be getting old… sorry.**_

**Chapter 21 – Focus**

The room sat quiet, awkwardly quiet for Henry. Lily's hands shook as a slow tear began to fall with the curvature of her cheek. Soon, that single tear had multiplied into multiple tears. Henry could do nothing more for her other than comfort her and whisper sweet little things in her ear.

"Harry, I can't take _this _anymore" Ginny mumbled as she cried in his lap. Whatever _**this**_ was, no one knew, but other than there was something Ginny couldn't handle.

Harry stared blankly at his feet while he absent mindedly brushed his fingers through Ginny's silky red hair.

_**So, this is what it was like losing a mother. Sirius was a father figure and Molly was a mother figure. **_Harry thought. Both of his 'parents' were now deceased alongside his actual parents, whom he'd never really known anyway.

Harry, for some queer reason, had never gotten close to Arthur, when he was alive. Muggle contraptions had gotten the best of him, Harry supposed. They had found him in his little shed of a workshop, something odd about it. He sat just as he would if he were working on a little thing, such as a squeaker of a rubber ducky, trying to figure it out. He was just slumped over slightly; they had determined he had died of a natural heart attack, nothing severe, just a heart attack that stopped his old heart. He was close to the age of a hundred and two.

He remembered how Molly used to obsess over how skinny and gangly he was and how she always insisted upon giving him the largest serving at the dinner table.

Harry looked up at Henry trying to console Lily.

"Lils, you need rest, you're still sick" He tried.

"How can I sleep when my grandmother is dead!" she harshly reprimanded in her tears.

"Here, move over" He whispered.

Lily moved over in the bed, allowing Henry to sit next to her.

"Come 'ere" he smiled as she wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him.

"You know, someone once told me that they're always right here," he pointed at her heart, "and they'll know that you know that you still love them. They're never really gone, until you forget them. Once they're forgotten, they're gone" Henry said as if he were coaxing a five year-old.

"Who told you that?" Lily asked, cuddling her cheek into his shoulder.

"My mother…" Henry mumbled.

O.o.o.O

To Lily's dismay, she could not be released from the hospital for the funeral.

Harry and Ginny, plus the remaining Weasley boys and their families had been able to attend.

"Look, Ms. Potter, I understand completely, but you're still not well enough," Healer Cromwell advised sternly, "But, I truly am sorry, I just can't let you go…" She looked at Lily with regret in her eyes, "trust me, you're legs aren't strong enough to stand alone, you'll need a few more weeks of Rehabilitation and rest from the shock you received. It's going to take some time and if you stress and force yourself, you'll wear yourself out and then it will take longer for you to heal."

Lily nodded in a tough compliance.

Henry stepped in the doorway.

"I have other patients to attend to, so I'll leave you now" Healer Cromwell said, looking at Henry.

Henry had dressed in black. His shoes, short, and dress pants were black. In his hands, he held a dozen red roses in one and in the other what looked like a black handkerchief. He made a beeline for the side of her bed.

"Give me your wrist" He smiled gently, "…please." He added.

Lily held her right wrist out and Henry tied the black handkerchief delicately around it, making a neat bow.

"Here you go," he sighed, "it's not much, but... since you can't go… I'll stay here with you."

Lily smiled sadly, "I love you."

"I love you…too" Henry grinned; she had said I love for the first time to him, "Do you want these roses?"

"Not really, they're pretty, but no…" Lily looked back at the bow being reminded of why it was there.

"Well, I'll take them to her for you."

"That'd be nice... she loved red roses" Lily frowned, she had exhausted all her tears.

The couple sat together in the awkward silence. Henry felt as if Lily were emanating a feeling of regret and not wanting anyone there.

"Do you want me to leave now?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking with a prolonged period of uselessness.

He began to get up when Lily quickly and desperately snapped with a "No!"

"I'll take these later then…" Henry placed the roses down in a chair and sat back down.

He looked at Lily's strong face. It was impassive. Her delicate and soft face had a bold and chiseled look on the jaw.

"I never got to tell her how much I loved her" He face softened as she spoke.

"She knew, otherwise, she would've waited until you did."

"Henry, do you know how I much I love you?" she questioned, her face soft, but her voice strong.

"Yes…" Henry mumbled, or perhaps lied, he really didn't know. Both of them were slightly lost in how to communicate love, being as Henry was Lily's first and only boyfriend and Lily was the only girl Henry had actually fallen for over a dare.

He paused a moment, thinking back to that moment.

"_**I dare you to run into the girl's lavatory in your boxers… during the busiest part of the day" Lewis McFadden laughed.**_

"_**Challenge accepted" Henry replied, stupidly of course. **_

_**Henry could feel the cold breeze run through his boxers, why had he accepted the challenge? **_

_**Was it really that hard for him to get a girl? He was the most popular guy in Gryffindor. He had a semi-cool friend and nerdy friend. **_

_**Lewis McFadden and Albus Potter, they were like the golden trio… except they were all masculine and he wasn't Harry Potter.**_

_**Henry summoned a deep breath before going to one side of the hallway and charged towards the lavatory door. **_

_**With a charging yell that could summon William Wallace from the dead, the door burst open, but there weren't the screams that he had expected, there was only one single scream.**_

_**A bar of soap, wash cloth, damp towels, school uniform pieces, and other toiletries flew about as a girl slipped and tumbled over on him. He felt his lips crash into this girl's lips. They scrambled apart quickly, thankfully she had her pajamas on already and Henry could grab for a towel to cover himself.**_

"_**Oh my… I'm so sorry" she apologized, "I did not mean to kiss you, it just fell a certain way and I- I- I" she stuttered, "But… wait what are you doing in here?"**_

_**She shifted her glasses on her nose slightly as she waited for an answer.**_

"_**It was a foolish, stupid on my part, dare. I really don't know why I accepted it, other than testosterone got the best of me… Lewis put me up to it…" Henry mumbled, ashamed.**_

"…_**wait, you're Henry Kingsley" she looked at him a strange way.**_

"_**Yeah, and you are?" He awkwardly mumbled.**_

"_**Lily Potter" she held out her hand.**_

_**Henry shook it awkwardly, "oh, um you might want your towels back…"**_

"_**Yeah…" Lily smirked.**_

_**Henry helped her pick up her clothing and other things.**_

"_**So, tell me about yourself?" He questioned slightly, brash and sophisticated, almost as if he were the best person in the world. He had liked this girl, probably since she was sorted, but it took him a while to notice.**_

"_**Well, I read lots of books, keep to myself, I've never had a boyfriend and my father is THE Harry Potter" Lily listed out casually.**_

_**Henry chuckled.**_

"_**What about you… beside the point you're in blue and white starred boxers…" Lily laughed.**_

"_**Umm, well, I—uhhh, people tell me I'm an amazing Quidditch Player, but I don't play for Gryffindor, my dad owns a shop in Diagon Alley, my mother died when I was four, and I don't read a whole lot" Henry said, struggling at first.**_

"_**I'm on the Quidditch team" Lily smiled proudly, "this year I'm chaser, but I hope to be Seeker before I graduate."**_

"_**Really… that's kind of cool… I like that" Henry smiled…**_

Henry shook his head slightly remembering the conversation they were having before he traveled into a realm of memory.

"Anyway… I've loved you since I was eleven, I love to the moon and back multiply that by five" Lily smiled.

"I love you when you multiply that by a million" Henry grinned.

"Do you promise?" Lily questioned, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, I promise… hey, do you remember when we first met each other?" He replied.

"Oh… gheez, yeah, do you still have those boxers?" Lily grinned.

"Yeah, see" he pulled at the waistband of his pants and boxers, showing her a little bit of the blue and white starred boxers, "and they still fit!"

Lily laughed, she just couldn't stop laughing, an uncontrollable laughter.

"Henry, will you kiss me?" Lily asked between giggles. It was a weird question, truthfully, Lily didn't know why she'd asked such a question, maybe it was love, or maybe she was just lonely and needed someone to prove to her that they loved her.

Henry leaned in and gently kissed her, it was a gentle touch of the lips. Henry's lips were soft while her' were chapped.

"I still-"

"-love you'

They both spoke at once.

"It is the east and Juliet is the sun! … you being Juliet" Henry mumbled while he chuckled.

Lily laughed a little. She loved him and her friends had jest a scars they had never felt. To her, Henry Kingsley was her Romeo Montague, except without the whole family feud thing. But, still they were meant to be together…

_**So, yeah, about two or three reviews will give you the next chapter… being as I didn't get any for Chapter 20 :( **_

_**Anyway, I'm Spring Break and life is running smoothly. This summer I will be working at a Summer Camp for the Trading Post, so there will be about Six Weeks of No Updating, but not to worry, I'll have a pad and pencil ready to scribble ideas down. Then, I'll have about 3 or 4 weeks of actual Summer Vacation, then Band Camp and Sophomore Year… it's going by too fast. I feel like Harry right now. Not in a weird way, but in a way he feels and felt as Lily started to grow up… in fact just like the chapter "You're Growing Way Too Fast."**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H**_

_**- .lily-Harry**_


	22. Talking about Nothing

_**Long time, No See! Sorry. I got really busy after the previous update with band things… and some writers' block. After Spring Break, I had Solo & Ensemble Competition, got 1+ on my Solo. Had a band concert and competition. The Band got 2**__**nd**__** out of 6 bands. Whoo! Go CCCHS! But, my amazingly awesome flute section got 'Outstanding Section' Award. Somehow in the height and excitement of it all, both of the Trophies ended up in my hotel room?**_**... Anyway, this is a great chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 – Talking about Nothing**

"Dad" Lily mumbled quietly in thought. She sat on the old creaky dock of the Burrow, for all she knew it could break at any moment it was so old.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned, looking over at Lily. The sunlight hit her light auburn hair giving it a shimmering look. Harry frowned slightly.

"What will happen to the burrow?" she said, turning around to look at it.

"I don't really know" He replied, following her movements.

The Burrow had grown somewhat sad. It began to show its old age as no one had lived it in for years to attend it. The Garden Gnomes had taken over, the old stash of Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Fred and Georges' old room had vaporized a hole in the side. Vines had grown up the side of the house and covered Ginny's bed room window. Harry was pretty sure that the ghoul in the attic had died and was still up there rotting away.

It was true what he had said, he really didn't know. Why know had bothered to take care of it after Molly's death, no one knew.

Harry turned back around to face the murky and reedy water, as he did so he heard a creak, a crack, then splash.

"Ahhhh! Bloody hell!" Harry murmured loudly. Lily laughed and giggled.

"Oh…my…merlin…mysideshurt" Lily giggled out words.

Harry apparated out of the pond and onto dry land, "I'm glad you think its funny" he smiled.

"Its funny because your face-" Lily heaved and then she tried her best to copy his 'shocked' face.

"Oh, really now" Harry ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, gross! Dad! NOOOO!" she screamed as she was pushed into the water.

"Now, here's your 'shocked' face" Harry laughed.

"Dad…. Henry and I have a date tonight" Lily smiled.

"Oh, well, judging by your Grandma Molly's sense of saving things… there's still things in there" Harry pointed up at Ginny's old bedroom.

O.o.o.O

"Here, I always loved when your mum wore this" Harry muttered in the old closet, finding clothes the way he would've expected them to be.

"Wow" Lily exhaled.

Harry smiled as Lily wandered into Ginny's bathroom. The dress was a dark blue, a scoop neck, and it had a knee length.

"Dad! It fits!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's great sweetheart" Harry trailed off. He knew what the date was for… and he didn't like it one bit.

O.o.o.O

Henry sat across from Lily.

"Lily, you llok beautiful" He smiled gently.

"Thank you love" Lily brushed her hair back, "and you look handsome, I may add."

"Lily, there's something I need to say" Henry sighed, looking down at his food.

"What?" Lily slyly smiled.

"Lily… willyoumarryme?" Henry slurred.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. But would you like this ring?" Henry chuckled holding up a small gold band with a diamond.

"OHMYGOD! YES! ABSOLUTELY!" Lily smiled.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to marry the Galant Henry Kingsley of Gryffindor," Henry smiled placing the ring on Lily's finger, "wow… it fits. Thank god."

Lily's eyebrows knitted together.

"It was my mother's… I found it in the family vault" Henry said, taking a bite of steak.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of it" Lily almost teared up.

O.o.o.O

"Lily, have I told you about how I've never liked seeing you grow up?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" a confused look swiped Lily's face.

"Because I don't like watching you grow up" He laughed.

Lily giggled, "Why do you not like seeing me grow up though?"

"Well, it's a little like the Burrow, at one time you sat on that dock and cried because Albus was going off to school. Yesterday you sat there, grown-up, happily in love with the guy you obsessed and crushed over every time we talked, and now you're engaged to that guy. And in just a few weeks you'll be an Auror," Harry sighed as he and Lily walked down the sidewalk, "and seeing that ring on your finger doesn't help."

Lily looked down at the engagement ring. She smiled softly,

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl."

"Yeah, but you're getting married, then you'll have babies, and you'll be all grown-up" Harry sniffed.

"Dad, you have to let me grow up" Lily looked at Harry stopping in her steps.

Harry frowned and looked down at his feet.

O.o.o.O

Ginny sighed as she hung her jacket up and changed into her pajamas.

"I really don't see why you're complaining, Harry. She wanted you there" Ginny said softly stern.

"Ginny, she's all grown up" Harry muttered. He sat in the bed with his arms crossed lazily across his chest.

"I know Harry" Ginny complained, "You aren't the only parent around here."

"I don't like her wedding dress" Harry retorted.

"Harry!" Ginny shot.

"If she wears it, its grown up clothing, I don't want her to wear grown up clothing because if she wears grown up clothing, she's an adult."

"Harry, I've been able to handle it all these years… and, and you never did this when the boys were growing up, but now you're trying to shove your daughter into cage and keep her there because you don't want her to leave the house. Harry, just let it go. She's marrying a man that loves her and you approved of him, so why are you trying to keep her? Just let her go. If it means anything, she took you with us today to hear your opinion on her wedding dress and you just sulked in the chair. She was just sad when you didn't say anything" Ginny rambled.

The doorway opened slightly as Lily asked "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can sweetheart… what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I think something's wrong with Henry. I just feel it… it felt like a heart attack. I almost fell out of the bed. It's like my heart br…oke" Lily sniffed her nose and trailed off slightly as an owl flew in throught the silk curtains of the open window. It dropped a letter on Harry's lap and flew back out.

Harry looked down at the letter, gently picked it up with shaking hands and opened it.

"Harry, what's happened to Henry?" Ginny nervously asked, her voice shaking. Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Lily looked at her father, whose face was blank. She began to cry as Ginny caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Nonononono" She cried.

"It's all going to be okay, how do we even know if that's possible" Ginny reassured.

O.o.o.O

Lily frantically messed with her ring. It was small, but diamond size didn't matter. She looked down at the diamond and exhaled a shaky breath.

She looked back up, white robes and empty gurneys rolled past and antime she tried asking someone about her love, she was ignored or told to ask someone else.

The stiff wooden bench she sat on got uncomfortable. A creak of the wooden bench made her jump.

Harry sighed, staring blankly at Lily's feet, "I don't know, Lily-bug. Nobody will tell me anything. Although, two of my Aurors died. Shit, there's going to be a lot of paperwork for this. But, Lily, I'm slightly sure that the one Auror in the Aurors' Wing is Henry. Now go."

"Where?" Lily desperately asked.

"Down the corridor ahead, take a left, then a right, then you're there."

Harry's hand shook, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. His breathing was shaky. Harry Potter was truly scared.

He stood up for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest and walked the same direction Lily had just ran off in.

Walking down the corridor felt like hell. Rain pelted the frosted glass windows. Harry hesitated, watching the drops roll down the window pane. It struck odd with Harry, that it was raining in the winter.

Looking at a room with an open door, Harry found his Lily, disheveled, broken, and in tears. She lay cuddled on Henry's shoulder, the salty drops falling scross her frail and delicate cheeks.

Harry felt his knees buckle as he slid down the wall below the stained glass window. It rained because she wept for something precious and close. It rained because she thought no one cared. It rained because she thought her dad was angry with her and she didn't know why.

Harry's head fell as he quietly cried. He realized his actions in the previous days or weeks had come down hard on Lily and made her confused with her feelings, it made her sad.

Harry took a deep breath as he stood up. Walking close to the door way, he finally got a good look at Henry.

His face was a dark red with gashes across it, one eye was yellow and puffy, he looked like a broken puppet.

Lily wiped her tears on her sleeve when she noticed her dad.

Harry walked over to her and crouched down to his knees.

"He'll get better, the Healers will fix him and he'll get better" Harry coaxed, wiping her runny nose on his jacket sleeve and drying her eyes with the pad of his thumb, "there's just one thing Lily-bear."

"What?" she asked sadly.

"How did you know something was wrong with him?"

"I just knew… muggle fairy tales say it's true love… I'm not really sure. I'm sorry" Lily sniffed.

Harry nodded, "Well, I'll let you two be. I love you Lily-bear." Harry kissed the top of her hair and left the room, waving good-bye one last time.

Lily and Henry had something remarkable, something that was different. Harry couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was like the Muggle Fairy Tales, maybe it was true love. But whatever it was it was extra ordinary.

_**Well, I've now reached the end of my notebook, but don't worry! THIS STORY IS NOT DONE! I just reached the last page for the chapter. I had planned on splitting it into two chapters, but then with laziness and wanting a decent chapter, I trashed that idea. I've been working on the epilogue, just don't ask me any questions about it, it's going through a third revision. But, seriously, I was on the bus and it hit me, made me cry a little on the inside. Well, it's getting late. **_

_**By the way, I won't be able to update for a few weeks, I'm staffing a summer camp and will be gone for a few weeks, I come home, have a couple of weeks of summer vacation, then I have another year of Band Camp. God, I remember typing last year around Band Camp…. Hahaha, win.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Listen2music4ever – Squealing like a fan girl, eh? Hahaha. I squeal like a fan girl too. Epic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**supreme queen1106 – Thank You! I'm glad you think it's a beautiful story, and I WILL continue.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-Heart,**_

_**G-j.a.l-H :) **_


	23. Chasing with a Reason

_**NNJVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTYY – A Message brought to you by my kitten, Nahla. My summer went great. Sorry about the delay in chapters, I got busy. **_

**Chapter 23 – Chasing with a Reason**

_Henry had a close grip on Lily's hand as they walked through the small corner park in Paris. The Eiffel Tower falling further and further behind them, twinkling in the background, with its yellow lights. Lily looked away from Henry to a small corner café._

"_Let's go in there" she whispered in his ear._

_Henry's soft smile grew bigger as he held Lily's arm and crossed the street._

_Lily enjoyed Paris, it was beautiful in the fall, the crisp autumn colors falling gently to the ground and sprinkling the houses with splashes of orange, yellow, light green, and red. She wished her and Henry had more time together, but—_

Lily's head shot up. The familiar sounds of the hospital came flooding back to her ears.

It was just a dream. Lily sighed; she couldn't help but notice she was and apparently had fallen asleep in the Cafeteria with a full cup of Coffee in her hand. It must've been strong at one point, hot too, but now it was cold and bitter.

"You're awake" a familiar voice issued, that familiar voice made her smile.

"Well, yeah, why would I be asleep?" Lily grinned groggily as she looked up to see her father sitting across from him at a table.

"Because I brought you here for a cup of coffee and you just sort of fell over" Harry smiled faintly.

"Oh" Lily yawned.

Harry gave her a small, soft, encouraging smile. She was quiet when she wanted be, and right now, she wanted to be quiet.

"Lily," he said to gain her attention, "Do you want to go back upstairs?"

Lily looked at her father with desperateness in her eye,

"Nothing is going to help! Nothing is going to happen! He's not even flinched; he's not going to wake up!"

She was frustrated.

"C'mon, go back upstairs and be there for him, you have to, because he was there for you!" Harry fatherly gestured Lily towards Henry's room.

Harry watched her as she slowly climbed the stairs and out of his sight.

Wandering back over to the small, quiet, and secluded corner table, Harry pulled out a large case file from the inside pocket of his Auror coat.

"So much paper work" he muttered to himself.

Opening the file, Harry found an assortment of notes, letters, things that connected the entire case to the attacker. Harry found it odd, seeing _that_ name down at the bottom of a paper. He got up, closed the case file, and proceeded to find Lily upstairs.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked, a note age in his voice sounded worried, yet boss like.

"What is it?" Lily questioned, "What's that?" she pointed to the file.

"Well, for one thing, this here is the case file Henry had in his stuff. For another thing, is this name"

Harry opened the file and pointed to the newly discovered name.

"No? Huh? What? No…" Lily's face curved into a mixture of worry and skepticism.

"Yeah, I know" Harry reassured her.

"I thought he was in Azkaban too. Once in Azkaban, always in Azkaban. You can't get out-"

"Unless you'rei Sirius Black" Lily reprimanded him.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid!? Sirius was my Godfather!" Harry smacked his forehead.

"Are you saying that he's an Animagus?" Lily jumped up and down.

"It's possible" Harry nodded.

"How else could he have gotten away from your Aurors that day? But, instead of hiding in your office, he could've easily slipped out." Lily momentarily thought.

"If he has a goal, he'll work at it until he's achieved it" Harry said, his eyes closed in concentration.

"WE have to find Depetrelatav…" Lily said to Harry, urgency in her voice.

"I'll go find him, while you stay with Henry" Harry commanded, "Besides, no one else is here. He's alone. Lily, you have to remember, both of his parents are gone."

Lily nodded her head. Henry's father had passed away some time ago after falling ill.

Harry apparated away leaving Lily standing there looking at a Healer who obviously had some questions…

i


	24. Caught in Love and Death

_**I've been gone for a while. Big Band Oppurtunities presented themselves to me. Playing Flute for "Kiss Me, Kate" production at my school, UT-Martin Honor Band Again. Mid-State Auditions went well, I didn't make it, but I was ranked in the 70s. Which is pretty good for a Sophomore auditioning for Senior High Enesembles against Juniors and Seniors. At the rate I'm climbing up the numbers at Mid-State, I might make it next year. Anyway, back to the story. Not only have I been working on the current chapter, but I have been heavily pondering the ending. Let's just say, it leaves you happy and feels like an Oscar winner.**_

Chapter 24 - Saving Henry

"Ms. Potter, I presume?" this annoying Healer asked Lily.

"Yes m'am" Lily tried not to sound annoyed, then again this healer had something to do with Henry.

"Henry is getting better, but he'll still need some more rest when he wakes up, he's going to be weak for a long time" She told Lily in a very sincere voice.

"How long?" Lily asked, her knitted brow softening a bit.

"Weeks, months, maybe a couple of years" The Healer replied, "We really can't tell. He had so much Dark Magic go through him, I'm surprised he's still alive."

Lily chuckled a little, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye, "That's my fiancee" Lily smiled.

"Oh, look, I think somone wants you..." The Healer pointed towards the hospital room behind Lily.

"Henry! God, Jesus!" Lily ran at Henry, jumping at him.

"Oww, its good to see you too" Henry smiled.

"I... thought... I... lost... you..." Lily kissed his face repeatedly.

"I thought I did too" Henry sighed onto her lips, "I need to pee."

"Henry, the Healer said you'd regain strength, but it'd be a while... you may never be as strong as you were before the... accident" Lily blurted out.

"Well, I can try..." Henry, moved the sheets away from his body. As he swung his legs over the bed, Lily noticed small scars on his legs and arms.

She stood next to him, her face in anxious worry, arms held out steadily waiting to catch Henry, knowing full well she probably wouldn't be able to support him.

As she predicted, he stumbled, he'd been in a bed for close to a month... asleep. Henry climbed his way back up the side of the bed, Lily was prepared to catch the man she loved.

Again, he wobbled, Lily caught him, but she slipped, falling on the floor. She felt Henry's hand go under her head, to keep it from hitting the tile floor.

"At least, I still know I have some arm strength... I would've squished you" Henry chuckled. Lily began to laugh, she had most definitely chosen the right guy. She was happy it took a while. Everyday with him was a miracle. She seemed quite happy with the fact that she'd formally met him in his underwear...

She kissed his chapped lips, she didn't care, she hadn't got to kiss him like this for a month.

"We should probably get off the floor" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I still need to pee" Henry smiled back.

"Okay, well, you've got to get off of me first" Lily mentioned as Henry was still lingering over her.

"Oh, yeah"Henry sighed, rolling on to his back.

"All righty, well, on three" Lily grabbed Henry's arm and pulled him off the floor and swung his arm over her shoulder as he leaned gently on her body.

"Well, Yeah, its apparent, size is no guarantee of power" Henry chuckled.

"Yeah... Don't doubt me Henry Edward Kingsley" Lily grinned.

"I think I can make it from here" Henry nodded.

Lily agreed, she didn't want to go in there, it would've been awkward...

Footsteps echoed in the room behind Lily, she turned around to see who it was.

"Hi bluebird... my, you have grown" those yellow teeth smiled maliciously.

Lily quickly pulled her wand and without thinking she yelled the wretched curse of Death.

He was dead. Henry quickly opened the bathroom door. Lily sat on the floor, heavy, scared breaths releasing from her lungs, and wand still pointed at the body.

"Lily. you... you killed him... you"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what to do! I panicked! I felt like I did when I was tweleve... I felt cornered" Lily sobbed.

Running footsteps echoed down the hall, "Move! Aurors! Move!" they yelled.

"He went in there!" someone yelled outside Henry's door.

"Here, get up you scu-" the Auror grabbed Depetrelatav.

The cold smile was still on his face, his cold dead face.

"I didn't know what to do" Lily repeated in tears as Henry held her close to his heart on his bed.

Harry ran in behind the group of Aurors.

"Lily" he yelled.

"Daddy!" she lunged at him, "I didn't know what to do... I panicked."

"Baby girl, some things are better off dead" Harry ran his fingers through her hair. She sounded like a small frightened four year-old who saw a monster in her closet.

O.o.o.O

"Lily, it was for the best" Henry said softly in her ear, placing the coffee cup in her hands.

"I know... it just won't stop haunting me." Lily sighed, sipping her hot chocolate.

"It happened to me thr first time I had to kill someone. He was coming after me and I didn't have a choice. I hope I never have to kill someone again" Henry said, putting his head in her lap.

She looked down at his face, twirling his little ringlet hairs around her finger.

They looked at each other's faces. Silently studying the souls behind the eyes, the small, little features noone would notice in everyday situations.

The room was quiet, other than the small hoot of the owl on the window sill. Henry had been sent home, to which Lily demanded that Henry stay at her apartment. She didn't want him at home by himself. She wanted him to be in her sight, she could care for him, and protect him.

The Healer had been right, he would be weaker. He couldn't go on missions anymore, but instead had a comfortable job training the newbies on the art of being an Auror.

Lily had been iniated as an Auror and now lead trainings alongside Henry. She wouldn't go on missions, unless absolutely necessary.

O.o.o.O

"Henry, do you know what happens next?" Lily asked at Lunch one day.

"What?" Henry casually slipped.

"The Wedding." Lily smiled.

Henry choked on his soda, "I might've forgotten..."

"How could you forget you were engaged to my Daughter?" Harry asked, looking at Henry.

"Well, I was asleep for a month... some things slipped my mind" Henry ,ade the excuse.

"He's got me trapped on that one" Lily smirked.

Harry sat back and watched the two chat, his excuse was he was letting his lunch settle before he did a big speech to the wizarding world.

In reality, he was thinking about their journey. Lily fell off of a broom, Henry got attacked. Harry came to understand that his daughter was grown up. Lily almost died, Henry almost died. The couple had been on a hard journey and they had only been dating. Harry couldn't think of what their marriage would be like, maybe that's why he gave them comfortable jobs in the Ministry.

"So, Dad, will you go with me on Saturday to pick out a Dress?" Lily looked at Harry, a big grin on her face.

Harry pondered the grin, he hadn't seen her smile like that since Henry had engaged to her.

"Yeah, I'd like that... but I thought you already had a dress?"

"No... I try some on, but I didn't like any of them.." Lily sighed.

"Well, then, yeah, I'd love to go dress shopping with you" Harry smiled. The bad chapter had been completed in his life, now the grass could be greener on the other side.

_**Success! I've christened my new laptop! Also, I've somehow come up with this entire chapter off the top of my head! I was just waiting for my laptop after my mom hinted at the point of my brother and I getting laptops for Christmas.**_


	25. Memories Gone and Found

_**Well, creative streak is following me like a rainbow is to Nyan Cat... **_

Chapter 25 - Memories Gone and Found

Snow gracefully touched the window sill outside Henry's window. He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling in a far off thought.

_Lily giggled with a large smile, "Henry, I don't ever remember the last time it snowed like this."_

_"Neither do I" he replied._

_Large flakes touched at Lily's cheeks as she lay in the snow making a snow angel. Henry leaned down to look at her face. He kissed her with everything he had._

A knock at the bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes" He questioned it.

"Good morning Henry..." Lily spoke softly.

"Good Morning" Henry smiled.

She seemed awkward and he could firgure out why, "Lily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

"Look its snowing" Henry smiled.

"Yeah, hey, Henry, I'm going to go to lunch with my dad later. Just him and I" Lily looked at Henry.

"Okay" Henry mumbled.

"I'll see you later" She kissed his cheek and left.

The door closed with a click and he heard Lily's footsteps leave the apartment. Something was wrong with her and he had to find out what it was, she seemed lost, disconnected with the world. Henry had to follow her.

O.o.o.O

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this?" Lily questioned.

"Lily, we really don't have a choice" Harry said.

"But dad... you can't. It could hurt him" Lily pleaded.

"I'm well aware of that... but he has too"

"Well, I'm the one who killed him."

"I understand that... but, you have to ask Henry that how in the world would two of my top Aurors get killed on a mission while he was there" Harry spoke sternly.

"Maybe they were blindsided" Lily mumbled.

"Its entirely possible" Harry considered, "How ever the council isn't going to believe it."

"Daddy... he's only human... Depetrlatav was always after you, but then he met me. He's been after me since I was tweleve. Its completely revelant that Henry was knocked out before the other two were dead. Why is it all being blamed on Henry?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know... just like that incident I had when I was 15. I was with Dudley and dementors came out of nowhere. I really didn't have a choice, so, I used the patronus charm." Harry put his hands in his lap.

"Then Henry obviously didn't have much of a choice." Lily sighed.

O.o.o.O

"Lily, what's going on?" Henry asked as Lily put her keys in the dish on the table.

"I don't know Henry. The council wasn't very happy with your conduct the day you were attacked, they say it wasn't clear enough. Like, you disappeared..." Lily sighed.

"Lily, if I have to produce a pensive, then I will. If it'll make them believe..."

"But, Henry, you're weak and you know that. There are some types of magic that can really drain you and to make a pensieve like that will hurt you... I can't let you do that."

"But, then, how else am I going to show them that it wasn't my fault?" Henry pleaded.

"I don't know love..." Lily kissed his forehead. She felt the small scar underneath his hair line, Henry had most definitely been injured, but how could they prove it to the council?

Henry stared into the small, glowing fire in the fireplace. He thought long and hard about what to do, Lily had already gone to bed. Slowly, he put down the cup of hot cocoa and walked towards Lily's room.

Cuddling close to Lily under the duvet, "Lily, I figured it out."

"Hmmm?" Lily sighed in her sleep.

"We show them my medical records, once those things have been written you can not change them" Henry smiled.

Lily nodded in her sleep, Henry doubted that she fully comprehended what he had just said because she was asleep. He knew that once medial records were writen, magic couldn't change them, it happened once when he was a kid.

Lily rolled over to look at Henry with her brown eyes, "Thats brilliant!"

Henry smiled as she kissed him lightly on the nose, "I love you" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

O.o.o.O

Henry sat in a small, musty smelling room of prachment sheets. He was sure he could find his records, but first he had to search through the cluttered mess. He picked up his wand and did a simple organizing charm in alphabetical order. He had sit down for a moment, even the simple charms caused him to be slightly lightheaded these days. Lily told him it would take time for him to regain his strength, but he was determined to.

It was always Lily who had faith in him, everyone looked at him and wondered why he'd even bothered to comeback. Those two aurors that had died, one was James. Henry couldn't have felt more grief than Lily. Her brother was dead and it was his duty to have kept him alive. But, at the same time Henry felt some sort of thankfulness. He felt James had saved him when nobody else would have. Henry looked in the "K" files and found the papers he was looking for. He had plans to meet Lily for Lunch, then he'd tell her everything she wanted to know.

The memories had slapped him the moment he began to read the file of medical records over the course of his month long stay.

"Lily," Henry said sipping his water, "I remember it all..."

Lily choked slightly, "But..."

"I started to read the files on the way here and realized something..." Henry said looking down at his sandwich.

"And what is that?" Lily asked anxiously, her voice quivered slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

"Errr, well, if I was passed out, then how could I have apparated..." Henry looked at her eyes.

"No..." Lily put her hand to her mouth. Henry noticed the small tears forming, he leaned over the table and gently wiped them off her face with his thumb, "So, you're saying that James was still alive?"

"Yes..." Henry looked at her sweet face, "I compared my records to his, I arrived at St. Mungo's thrity minutes before he died. It was mentioned in my record that he was the one who brought me."

"He was alive?" Lily's jaw dropped.

"Just barely, he was injured pretty badly, there wasn't much they could do, if he hadn't apparated, he could've been saved, but he was just too weak" Henry felt warm salty tears on his cheeks.

"He saved you" Lily smiled at her brother's sacrifice.

"I found one of the nurses that attended to him" Henry looked at Lily, "she told me that he said 'I did it so my sister could be happy, because she won't find another Henry'."

Lily felt the tears just flow, they were happy tears and sad tears mixed in, "I have to go" she said suddenly and got up and left the restauraunt.

O.o.o.O

Harry walked up to his daughter laying in the soft green grass. She had been crying for what seemed like hours, he eyes were blood shot, and even though she was still crying, she couldn't make any tears.

"I miss him too" Harry told her. He looked up at the gravestone of his first born son.

"He gave his life for Henry" Lily sobbed as she sat in her dad's lap much like she would when she was a child.

"I know, I saw him that night, just before he passed away. He told me. I couldn't bear to hear it, but, he reassured me not to worry. If he hated Henry, then he would've left him. I didn't tell you that night because you were already so worried and scared" Harry held back his own tears.

"Henry told me he had said 'I did it so my sister could be happy, because she won't find another Henry', needless to say, I kind of abandoned Henry at the restauraunt" Lily wiped her nose.

"He'll forgive you, he figured that it was all too much of a shock" Harry kissed her forehead.

Henry sat down in the grass in front of Lily.

"Henry! I'm so sorry!" Lily lunged at him, knocking him on his back.

"Don't say sorry for something you didn't do" Henry kissed her tears away.

"But, I ditched you at lunch..." Lily frowned.

"I was expecting that to happen" Henry looked at her face, wiping a couple extra stray tears away.

Lily looked at James' gravestone and whispered "Thank you."

O.o.o.O

Harry sat at his desk in his office, he glanced at the Family photograph of his family and grandchildren.

_"Dad..." James mumbled quietly._

_"Sshh, save your breath" Harry whispered, he could feel the tears starting to rise. The healer had told him that James probably wouldn't make it._

_"Dad, I know..." James said._

_"James, you saved him..." Harry put his hand on James cheeks._

_"I did it so my Lils could be happy, because she won't find another Henry" James sighed._

_Harry leaned down and kissed James' forehead. He felt the tears rise and he decided to let them flow. His head laid down on James' lifeless chest. Never again would he feel that heartbeat, that amazing heartbeat that he had been so proud of, that heartbeat that him and Ginny had created twenty-seven years ago. _

_Ginny ran in behind Harry, "No! oh mygod! No! My baby..." she broke down._

_Harry grabbed her and held her as they both slowly fell to the floor in tears._

_"Why?!" Ginny questioned._

_"For Henry..." Harry said in between his sobs, "because Lils wo- wou- would never be able to find another Henry."_

Harry found himself with his head on his desk, tears running down his cheeks. He knew nothing could ever replace James, but at the same time he knew that James had acted very much like he had at the Battle of Hogwarts. But, while Harry suffered an untimely loss, Henry would never forgive himself for the attack. Harry knew that the attack was intended to blindside the Aurors and he knew that when his son entered the Auror program there was always the possibility that something could happen. Harry never expected that it would actually have happened.

Sighing, Harry looked down at the delicately designed wedding invitation. Lily and Henry were finally getting married, they had postponed it for at least a year due to Henry's injuries and James' passing.

_**We cordially invite you the Knot Tying of:**_

_**Henry Edward Kingsley, son of Alice and Phillip Kingsley**_

_**and **_

_**Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter**_

_**On December 14th, 2029.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Firewhiskey and Memories

_**Sorry, its been quite a busy time at my house. I'm involved with a Musical Pit Orchestra... and in doing so have to learn a little bit of alto saxophone. I've also been busy with school work. I know I should update more. I know from past experinces as a writer and reader if one doesn't update for quite sometime, a reader will lose interest. But, hopefully, you guys haven't lost interest...**_

**Chapter 26 - Without further ado, I give you... Firewhiskey**

"Ssshh" Lily whispered in between quiet giggles. She walked in a wigly stupor across the pavement in front of the quiet, desolate houses in the double digit block of Grimmauld Place.

"Lily, are we drunk?" Henry slurred without a resounding laughter.

"I believe so" Lily laughed with him.

"We've never gotten this drunk?" He stated making it sound more like a question.

The intoxicated couple made their way up the stairs to Lily's childhood home.

"Wait, the keys" Henry smiled, digging around in his pocket.

He sloppily tried to put the keys into the doorway, but the alchohol got the better of him and his keys had seen better days. They laughed for a good ten mintues before Lily just waved her wand.

Lily shot up with a splitting headache as the bright sunlight hit her retinas. She let her eyes get adjusted. A low quiet breathing sound became apparent to her ears, she turned her head. Henry lay next to her. She looked at the chair in the corner and noticed a pile of his clothes.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed quietly.

Henry flipped out of the bed.

Lily covered her eyes, "Henry!"

"Oh... man" Henry fought dramatically to cover anything below his waist with a pillow.

"What did we do?" Lily whispered.

"Well... its pretty apparent!" Henry waved one hand around.

"Lily?" Ginny called down the hall.

"Shit!" Lily frantically thought of an escape plan.

She grabbed her bathrobe, "Quick" she tossed his boxers at him.

"Lily? Is everything all right?" Her mother's voice was at the door, "Lily, I'm coming in!"

Before Lily could speak, Ginny had entered to a scene of a bathrobed Lily and a Henry struggling with a pants leg. Ginny bit her lip in an apparent shocked laughter.

"Mum, don't tell dad!" Lily pleaded.

"I won't but, believe me, if you two aren't decent in, oh," Ginny looked down at her watch, "forty-five seconds, then you'll see the wrath of your father."

"Good morning Gi-" Harry's face dropped suddenly. He was apparently early.

Henry's grip on his jean's waistline fell apart and his face paled to a white sheet. Lily stood shocked, frozen.

Harry turned on his heels and went to his study.

"God! Jesus Christ!" Harry bit on his knuckles.

"Harry, you've got to calm down, neither of the two really meant for it to happen" Ginny followed him and closed the door behind her.

"But, Ginny!" Harry made indication towards the door.

"But, today is their wedding day, don't ruin it for her. Besides, remember that one time between us" Ginny looked at Harry with her arms crossed.

"Don't remind me" Harry looked up at her.

"Well, then don't remind them" Ginny said wisely, leaving him to collect his thoughts.

"Mum, is he okay?" Lily panicked frantically, standing out in the hall, by now she had found pajamas.

"He'll be fine" Ginny reassured her with a pat on the back, "by the way, I can smell the firewhiskey on your breath."

"Henry and I celebrated a little... too much. I've got a splitting headache" Lily rubbed her temples in a circle.

"The aspirin is in the bathroom cabinent, take some to our father so he doesn't have a heart attack when you go in there" Ginny looked at her little girl.

...

"Daddy?" Lily questioned softly.

"Lily, you know better" Harry looked up at his daughter.

"Alcohol doesn't though" Lily smirked.

A knock resounded into the room as the door opened. It was poor Henry Kingsley.

"Uhh, sir, I just want to apologize for me stressfull actions" Henry entered the study, placing his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Henry, that was very eloquoent. Well spoken... but" Harry paused, running his hand along the old scar for a moment, "I've been in the same situation as well."

Lily's jaw dropped, she looked down at the aspirin she had in her hand, "Here dad, this is for you."

"Thank you" Harry sighed in relief.

Lily turned and left the room.

"Henry" Harry looked up at his soon to be son-in-law, "You take care of her."

O.o.o.O

Lily messed with her engagement ring. She took a deep breath, the piano echoed behind the closed doors.

"Are you ready Lily-bug?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I've been ready for quite a while" Lily sighed.

"You look beautiful by the way" Harry smiled.

Lily's dress had a lace covering with a ballgown setting. Her auburn hair was curled all down her back, on the top of hair sat her mother's goblin tiara, which had been given to Ginny after her Auntie Muriel finally passed away.

Harry and Lily looked at each other as the door opened. He winked at his daughter.

"Listen, dad, I'm sorry about this morning" Lily whispered as they walked down the aisle.

"Lily, I'm sorry I over reacted" Harry smiled, "Your mum and I had a similar incident one time..."

"Well, that just makes me feel loads better" Lily smiled softly.

"Good, I'm happy for you" Harry kissed her cheek as he passed her hand on to Henry's.

Harry looked at his fully grown daughter, he knew he would cry, thus he had his handerchief. He felt his heart break a little, he rememberd something Lily had said about he had to let her grow up.

"Henry, it was apparent from the moment that skinny kid in boxers ran into the Girls' Lavatory, we were meant to be together. However, medical emergencies held us back, but even through it all, our love came out stronger, we had a better connection to who we are as people and as a couple. Henry, you are like my sunshine when I'm having a rainy day. But, also, you are like a butterfly waiting to blossom, everyday I learn or see something new about you. You support me and love me for who I am. There was a spark that night and that spark wasn't just two very magical beings slamming into each other, it was our love. My love" Lily smiled, never breaking her grip on Henry's hands.

Harry was pretty sure he'd never heard how they met, but maybe the truth would spill its contents during the reception dinner.

"Lily, while I was a big enough prat to run into the Lavatory in my boxers... when it was dreadfully cold, I do not regret it. That kiss we had was so accidentally passionate, it was on purpose. You have protected me when I myself could not. You have helped me see who I am as a person. You've helped me learn to cope with loss and not blame myself for something I could not save. I feel that, if my mother were here, she would have chosen you to be my wife. You remind me of what I do remember of her. While my father did not get to see us today, he got to see the beautiful woman his son had found and he told me 'Henry, do not let go of her, no matter what' and I held on to that piece of advice. Lily, you are my sunshine in my darkest of nights... and I just love you, simply love you" Henry wipped a couple of small tears from Lily's face while he still held her hands.

"The rings sir" the quiet, old minister said to Henry.

Henry turned to a little four year-old boy, whose name was Tiberius, but Ti for short. He was James' only son.

"Thank you, Ti" Henry smiled softly as he took the rings from his nephew-in-law.

"You're welcome" Ti smiled bashfully. He looked up to Henry, like an older brother.

Henry looked down at the little ring and took a deep breath, "Lily, this ring was mum's wedding ring" He held up the little silver and emerald ring, "and this one," He indicated a to a plain, gold band "was dad's" He smiled softly as he passed the latter on to Lily.

"Do you, Henry Edward Kingsley, take the Lily Luna Potter to be your magically and lawfully wedded wife in sickeness and in health until death do you part?" The minister asked humbly.

"I do" Henry smiled at Lily putting the ring on her finger and finding that it fit perfectly. He sighed a little with relief.

"Do you, Lily Luna Potter, take the Henry Edward Kingsley in sickness and in health until death do part?"

"I do" Lily nodded.

Henry and Lily didn't know what to do with themselves, they were really hoping that the wouldn't crash noses or teeth.

"Well, you may now kiss the bride" the minister smiled.

Lily kissed Henry with all her might, smearing a little red lipstick on his lips. They paused for a moment to exchange words. Harry couldn't hear what she said to him, but, he saw his little girl smile with laughter as she wiped the outrageous red off of her new husband's face.

O.o.o.O

"Harry, are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked quietly as she watched Lily take Henry's handkerchief and wipe more of her lipstick off his face after they had taken an informal wedding photo.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Harry nodded.

"You're acting just like you did when James got married" Ginny sighed, "You're keeping close to the corners. Harry, Lily wants you to be happy for her, but if you just sulk around in the corners, it wont happen."

"Dad, I have to take a photo with you!" Lily smiled, pulling him into the meadow.

O.o.o.O

"Lily, you never told me you met Henry in the lavatory... in his boxers" Harry smiled as he danced with his little girl.

"I'm sorry... I was sixteen. I thought you would've killed poor Henry over there" she smiled.

"Its okay, your mum was dead shocked when she came downstairs one morning to find me sitting in her seat at the breakfast table" Harry smiled, "between you and me, she'd had a crush on me since she probably four."

Lily's face filled with laughter, "Dad, I can never thank you enough" she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"For what?" Harry asked, he could smell her flowery perfume, he'd always liked her perfume.

"For letting me grow up" Lily said as she absent mindedly pretended to wipe something off his face. She let go of his hands as she went to Henry.

Harry felt like all the light in the world had just left when she let go of him. He shoved his hands down deep inside his pockets as he watched them dance. Suddenly, a small finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I dance with you?" Ginny asked.

"Anytime" Harry kissed her cheek softly as they followed their daughter's movements on the dance floor.

O.o.o.O

"Lily and Henry, I've see you at your best and worst. seperately and together. Lily, you are my little girl and while I could handle James and Albus getting married, watching you Lily-bug, was something I had and still have mixed emotions about. But, when young Henry came to me after a meeting one afternoon, sweaty palms and shaking knees, I knew what he wanted an I let him have it. Because, well, I knew that Lily would be in safe hands. Lily, always remember you are my Lily-bug and you brighten dark nights with sunshine. Love always, your father" Harry looked up from the letter he had written months ago after Henry had asked Lily.

"Dad, I love you" Lily smiled softly as she wiped a few tears from under her eyes.

O.o.o.O

"Be safe, Lily, I mean it!" James said to his sister, sending her off on her honeymoon.

"I will James" Lily grinned.

"Henry, you know your promise" Harry gave Henry a hug, "Good luck, son."

"Thank you, Harry" Henry smiled.

"Go have fun Lily-bug" Harry smiled.

Harry sent his daughter on her way to her honeymoon.

O.o.o.O

"Well... we're alone" Lily sighed, putting her bag down on the hotel suite floor.

"Do we need fire whiskey?" Henry asked, holding up a bottle and two little glasses.

"I don't think so" Lily smiled with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around Henry's neck and kissing him softly.

O.o.o.O

Lily rolled across the bed and hit Henry;s frame gently. She sighed heavily, even if they had unintentionally done things, it didn't make it awkward, maybe better. They had just let nature take its course.

"Good Morning, babe" Henry sighed as he cuddled his wife's body close, the fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

_"Henry, you don't find my scar revolting do you?" Lily questioned in between heavy breaths._

_"No" Henry smiled, "its perfect" he kissed her gently._

_"But... you looked disgusted..." Lily said quietly._

_Henry paused, "Lily," he ran his fingers through her hair, all the while panting slowly, "don't ever say that. You. Are. Perfect. Nothing a little old scar could do."_

_"Henry, I'm tired, I don't want to do this anymore  
Lily sighed._

_She felt Henry leave and go to the bathroom. Lily felt disgusted with herself, yet she didn't know why. She felt that the large scar across her abdomen hindered Henry's ability to love her, but at the same time she was the one who had brought it up. Maybe it was her ability to love Henry that was hindered._

_Henry slid back under the duvet and snuggled his bare chest to her back._

_"Lily, nothing like that will ever make me love you any other way" Henry kissed her neck while gently running his hand along Lily's scar._

Lily ran a hand through her hair, remembering the night before. Quietly, she was pleased that she had that talk with Henry. That scar was a painful reminder of why she had yet to return to the game of Quidditch. She now felt confident enough to get up and put on the little two piece swim suit that would show the scar. She pulled her up into a ponytail.

"Good Morning" Henry said as Lily turned around to face him.

"Good morning, babe" Lily kissed Henry gently.

"I brought you breakfast" Henry smiled show her the plate of food, "I didn't know what you liked... which sounds crazy, I'm i should know what you like for breakfast. But anyway I-"

Lily put a finger to his mouth to quit his rambling "Its perfect."

She sat down at the table next to the open window. She could smell the sea salt and sand in the breeze. Looking down at the plate, she found yogurt, a waffle, among other foods. Healthy foods. Her favorite foods, Henry was just trying to be modest and she knew that.

"Well, babe" Henry smiled, "Whenever you're ready, the ocean awaits outside that door."

Lily smiled widely, standing up, she grabbed Henry's hand pulled on to the beach.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you, too" he smiled back.

Lily knew that her father had made the right choice and she would thank him everyday.


	27. Forever & Always

_**Chapter 27 – Forever and Always**_

Lily sat anxiously quiet at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place. Her fingers tapped rapturously on its wooden top.

"Lily what's wrong?" Harry asked unconcerned as he entered the kitchen.

"Henry should've been home by now" Lily said looking at her father with big, worried brown eyes.

"Maybe he got caught up at work" Harry casually suggested.

"No, no, no he said he was going to get off of work early" Lily said letting out a shudder.

A patronus in the shape of a tiger came floating through the window quickly, it had to have been urgent.

"Lily, come quickly, Henry's been injured" James Potter's voice came through.

Lily feared the worst, just like she always did with Henry, as she ran into the Main Entrance of St. Mungo's.

"Excuse me? Henry Kingsley?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"You must be his wife. This way" a young assistant healer lead Lily a million different directions down all the halls. She began to explain that Henry had been involved in a broom accident, to which the injuries were severe.

"He has a severed spinal cord, bruised spleen, and... ma'am, there's a possibility you husband may not make it through the night" the Assistant Healer spoke seriously to Lily outside Henry's room. Lily turned to look at her husband, who seemed to barely hang on to life. She rushed to his side, grasping his hand tightly.

"Henry, do you hear me? You're going to make it! You're going to have a family! You're going to live in that house on the hill in Winchester you've always wanted!" Lily spoke aimlessly as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Harry stood quietly in the door way as he watched his daughter helplessly beg her husband not to die. He wished he could just fix all her problems and make life an easy breeze in the wind, but he knew he couldn't and all he could was stand by and try to help Lily cope with a terrible fate.

"Henry, do you remember what you said on my birthday?" Lily asked herself more than she did Henry, "Henry, you said 'I love you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly, I love you forever and always'."

Lily let her ears listen to the sounds around her, she could her the heart monitor get slower and Henry's voice came out quietly and low. Harry came up and wiped the tears off of Lily's face.

"Lily, I, I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember, even if I'm not there, I love you forever and always" Henry's voice began to drift off.

"No! No!" Lily cried, "No, Henry!"

Harry ran off yelling for an Assistant Healer in hopes that someone would save his daughter's husband.

"Henry, you've go to live, do you hear me? You've got to live!" Lily pounded on her husband desperately, "Henry! We're going to have a Baby! Henry... no!"

"Move back!" a Healer said rather harshly as he pushed Lily back from her dying husband.

Harry cradled Lily in his sweater like a babe as they attempted to revive Henry. Henry's body jolted with the shocks of electricity and Harry couldn't bear to watch it. Slowly, Henry's heart monitor began to beep; Harry looked up at the Healers, who sighed with relief. Lily's muffled cries stopped from within Harry's sweater. She turned her head and began laughing through the tears, she had finally cracked.

"Mrs. Kingsley, you know where he'll be and he'll have to be monitored quite often. Sometimes, we can't explain things like this. Sometimes, the medical field can only go so far" a Healer turned to Lily and said in a comforting tone as Lily wrapped her arms around her father like a helpless child.

Lily nodded softly as she stared off at something behind the healer. James came bounding into the room all three looked at him.

"I've called the family in" James said quickly as he ran a hand through his messy raven colored hair.

Lily just stared at him, she could no longer talk, her mind to shell shocked for words.

"I'll take you to Henry now" Harry looked down at Lily who shook her head yes. He couldn't expect Lily to always be strong and resilient through everything. She had remained strong the first time Henry was injured and it surprised him. But, now, Lily was an empty shell that just needed to be set next to her husband.

Harry put a chair up against Henry's bed as he put Lily down in it. He wasn't sure if he should leave or stay.

"Lily, do you want me to stay?" Harry asked quickly.

Lily shook her head "no."

"Okay, well, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me" Harry replied slowly, he really knew he was going to sit out in the hallway and make sure Lily wasn't going to hurt herself.

"Henry, you've got to wake up" Lily's voice cracked. She was desperate to get him awake, even if it meant consistently repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Lily" Harry sighed, "It'll be a miracle if he wakes up again."

"But... daddy.." Lily's eyes filled with tears as she gripped his sweater.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked, quickly taking off his old blue-and-maroon stripped sweater that he always seemed to wear.

Lily graciously took her father's sweater and put it on, she then immediately wiped her nose on the oversized sleeve. She smiled a little because it smelled like her father and brought back the old memories of Christmas cookies and tea. She sat down in the fairly comfortable chair and snuggled as close to Henry as she could; soon she found her that her eyelids were heavy with sleep.

"Lily... Lily, wake up" a quiet, low voice said softly in her ear.

"...Huuh, Wha?" Lily's head shot up as she ran her hand down her face.

"Good morning Lily-bug" Henry's soft voice said.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized Henry was awake, "Oh my God! Henry!" Lily kissed his lips, "Are you okay? In any pain? Nurse! Babe, are you okay?"

Henry chuckled "I'm okay. Still in some pain, but okay."

"I don't believe you... I watched you die" Lily held back her tears.

"Mr. Kingsley?" a Healer asked running into the room.

"I'm fine ma'am" Henry said, "My wife just got excited and worried."

"Oh, well, just let us know immediately if anything changes" the Healer said, walking out of the room.

"How long have you been awake?" Lily asked quietly as Henry adjusted himself on the bed to make room for her.

"A couple of hours I guess" Henry shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily sighed, putting her arms tentatively around her husband.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Healer said I was earlier when she checked on me" Henry smiled.

Lily sighed heavily, she just didn't like the idea that her husband had physically died and there he sat before her, perfectly fine.

Lily smirked, "You're always doing that."

"Doing what?" Henry asked.

"Playing with my hair" Lily smiled.

"Well, who's sweater are you wearing?" Henry asked.

"Dad's" Lily replied quickly.

"Oh, okay, so what's this I hear about a baby?" Henry asked slyly.

Lily's checks blushed to a rosy pink "I'm pregnant!" she smiled.

Henry's smile brightened "Thats amazing!"

"...and I'll still love you forever and always" He kissed her lips.

"Will you love me if I get fat and wrinkly?" Lily asked.

Henry paused for a moment "Yeah" he chuckled.

"What if I'm covered in baby food and haven't changed my clothes in 3 days?"

"Yes."

"What if I'm covered with stretchmarks and none of my clothes fit anymore?"

"I'll go buy you more clothes."

"What if I need to throw up? Will you hold my hair back?"

"Forever and ever babe" Henry kissed her hair.

Lily yawned heavily, "Why am I so tired?"

"You're pregnant, you get sleepy" Henry smiled, "Pregnant... its a funny word to say now."

"I love you" Lily gave Henry a deep, passionate kiss, "...and I won't leave your side until you're better."

"Do you think your dad likes me?" Henry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I think so" Lily put her head on his shoulder, "besides, he's just a tough person to please sometimes..."

"Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love you in the first place" Henry said, "I think about that night over and over again. But, then I think that the stars were aligned at just the right moment..." He waved his hand dramatically imitating Professor Trelawny.

"Yeah, there you were in almost all you glory" Lily smiled.

"When I looked at you in your satin blue pajama pants, that old stained Hogwarts sweatshirt, crumpled hair, and those crooked glasses... I just felt that you were the one" Henry smiled.

"...maybe it was because you had my towel all wrapped around you" Lily yawned.

"Go to sleep babe" Henry kissed her forehead as he played with her small, delicate fingers. He picked up his wand from his bedside table and dimmed the lights a little.

"Henry?" an Assistant Healer entered the room, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine for a man who died" Henry smiled.

"I'm here to change your I.V." she smiled.

"Oh that's great, its been a little cumbersome" Henry chuckled.

The nurse smiled, "You must really love her."

"Yeah, she's the best" Henry replied.

"Oh, here, this is for you" the Nurse pulled a little small box out of her pocket, "it was left up at the front desk a little while ago."

"Thank you" Henry said as the assistant healer left.

Henry pulled at the small red bow on top of the box and opened the lid. Inside sat a leather bracelet with a small metal plate on it in Lily's handwriting.

"Forever and always babe" Henry whispered, putting the bracelet on his wrist.

"Forever and always babe" He looked down at her, "forever and always."


	28. Chapter 28 - Early Miracles

**Chapter 28 – Early Miracles**

Lily sat on the couch, my legs crossed at an awkward angle. She couldn't help it with a child on the way, a woman could only move so much. Henry came through the front door, loosening his tie along the way. He set down the old leather bag that carried his case files, etc. His head peered around the corner to find Lily, sitting there, a bowl of cantaloupe resting on her stomach, looking up at him with those large chocolate brown eyes. He took his robe off and hung it on the coat rack, next he slipped off the dress shoes and made a beeline to the backside of the couch.

"Hey there my love" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey babe" Lily beamed, grabbing a hold of his tie before he walked away and kissing him gently on the lips.

He smiled as he moved away and looked into her eyes.

"You taste like fruit" He chuckled.

"Well, fruit is a very healthy option for mom and baby, not to mention, it curves that sweet tooth I've got" Lily giggled in equality.

"I love you" he said as he walked around to the correct side of the couch.

He picked her legs up and laid on the inside of the couch, closest to the cushions. Then, he moved her legs back and rested her toes on his shoulder. Lily could feel his fingers begin to massage her ankles, which had begun swelling due to the extra weight her body had suddenly gained.

"You know all too well, Henry" She smiled with some ease and comfort.

"I can tell, babe" Henry replied quietly.

Lily looked down at her bowl of fruit and kept eating it. Enjoying the hydration it gave her, but also the curb of the sweet tooth she had. Lily was in heaven, with the ankle massage from the one she loved and her sweet tooth being curbed.

She looked up to see Henry giving her a longing, thoughtful look.

Lily smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" She questioned.

"You" Henry smiled.

"Always" Lily giggled a little.

"Yeah, how was your day?" Henry mused

"Eh, you can tell by how tired my feet are..." his wife sighed, laying her head back on the arm rest of the couch.

"Yeah, your day was long..." He sighed.

"Ohp... yes.. it was... god that tendon was tight until you hit it with your fingers" Lily said with relief.

"You scared me for a moment love..." Henry sighed.

"I'm sorry. Did ya think I was in labor or something?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah... I did actually." Henry said.

"Oh dear... only you" Lily said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound too paranoid.

"Only you... would think that... and only you would be right" Lily said in a quiet voice.

"Can you be positive its real?" Henry asked concerned.

"Oh believe me, babe, I can tell... its real!" Lily panicked a little.

"But... you're not due... for another two months" Henry said with wide-eyes.

"Don't you think I realize that?!" Lily sighed through a small cramp.

If she could remain calm during dark wizard attacks at the age of 12, she could remain calm with the fact that she was going to have an early baby.

"What are we going to do? We're not ready, I haven't finished painting her room yet. The crib isn't put together. Nothing is here yet. Oh god" Henry panicked, running up the stairs as Lily sat calmly on the couch trying to clear her head and call the hospital.

Henry ran back downstairs with a backpack of things Lily had kept in the back of the closet since the day she had found out she was pregnant.

"We're going to the hospital babe" Lily said as she got up off the couch like it was no problem and slipped her ballet flats on. Henry passed her his robe he had just hung up on the coat rack only half an hour earlier.

Lily felt the sharp pains in her side and took calm deep breaths.

"You okay love?" Henry asked as he drove the muggle car quickly and occasionally looking over at Lily. Lily and Henry had both mutually agreed that they would not use the floo network or apparate when it came time to have their baby. They did not want to take any chances, even though they both knew the systems were fairly safe systems. In the end, they decided to use their car. They actually enjoyed their muggle car more often than the wizarding world transportation systems. They both ejoyed seeing the country side when they went on vacations.

"I would be okay if you could keep your eyes on the road" Lily clenched her teeth a little.

She knew that when she clenched my teeth, it was about to get worse.

"Oh... god..." She quietly panicked.

"What?!" Henry was quick to ask.

"Oh, yeah, we're having this baby. My water just broke" Lily said with a little quiver in her voice.

"No, oh no... no..." Henry kept driving, soon turning into the hospital garage.

"I literally just left this place like 3 hours ago" Lily sighed, thinking back to the appointment she had just gotten done with.

She looked over at Henry who had worried tears in his eyes. Lily could handle the pain long enough to wipe the tears before they fell.

"We'll be okay, love, she'll be okay, I'll be okay" Lily whispered calmly.

She looked down and noticed his hand had moved from the steering wheel to rest on hers, which laid on the console lazily the entire car ride there. She had not even noticed it. Lily gripped his hand tightly, not out of pain, but out of love.

"Come on, lets go have a baby" Lily smiled softly.

Lily got out of the car and was soon followed by Henry with the backpack. She stopped only once between the parking garage and the check-in desk to deal with the pain and even at that, it was brief.

Lily was immediately rushed to the critical care rooms, where she waited patiently, with pain of course. She was impatiently patient one could say. As Lily was excited to meet her bundle, but not this soon. Lily didn't want Henry to know she was so worried. She wanted to remain strong through the entire situation.

As Lily gently wrapped the hospital gown around herself, she noticed Henry pull his wand out of his pocket and conjuring a patronus message. He was sending it to the soon-to-be Grandparents. Oh, and his boss. Henry looked like he would've cracked at any moment with an overwhelming feeling of emotions.

"Henry, I love you, just always know that" Lily smiled briefly before feeling more pain.

"I love you too" Henry replied quietly, his voice almost cracking.

Lily grabbed a hold of his hand and never let go. She pulled him close to her body and wrapped her other arm around him. Henry held his wife close as he ran his fingers up and down her back. Lily buried her face into the corner of his neck, she could still smell the cologne he had put on this morning. In fact, she noticed, he was still in his office clothes.

"Babe..." Lily said softly.

"Hmmm?" He asked as he looked into her always beautiful eyes. They were the first thing he fell in love with, her eyes, now they looked like they had been injured, in pain.

"You're still in your office clothes" She said even softer, she could feel an increasing pain.

"I didn't have time to change" He said wearily as she gripped his hand tighter and screamed a little.

"Go change" Lily said in between the pain, her voice a little loud.

"But, I don't have a single thing" Henry said in slight defense.

"The backpack" Lily said, breathing heavily on his neck.

Henry turned around to the backpack sitting in the chair next to him. He opened it up, inside were clothes, the necessities, etc., digging around he found that Lily had put a t-shirt and gym shorts in the bag, just for him.

"You-" He smiled.

"Always know best. You know, be prepared" Lily smiled briefly, with a quick wink of an eye before scrunching her face in pain.

Henry winked a worried eye back and went to the bathroom and quickly changed. He came out of the bathroom to find Lily motioning for him to come over close to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and cried. She cried out of worry. She cried out of pain.

"Ssssshhhhh, there, there love" Henry said tenderly quiet in her ear as he rubbed her back.

He knew he had to be the strong one now and Lily could let go for a little while. He understood that they would both have a long journey ahead of them and he knew he needed to be strong for her in that moment.

Henry pushed Lily back a little and held her face in his hands.

"It'll be okay" He said with sincerity as he wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I just hope she's healthy" Lily said with a sniffle.

"She will be, I just know it. Shes a strong little fighter, just like her mother" He smiled.

Lily would've laughed a little, but she was in too much pain.

Lily took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. She could hear the assistant healers and healers counting to ten. She could hear Henry encouraging her to keep going. She could feel all the pain accumulating into a ball. Then, suddenly, she could feel relief. Lily laid her head down on the pillow behind her as she felt a tear drop land on her collarbone. She looked up and could see Henry in tears of joy. Lily could hear loud, strong, shrill cries from a newborn baby. She knew that newborn baby was hers. Lily then knew that she was healthy, just by her strong cries.

She was placed into Lily's open arms for only a tender moment. She felt like she weighed nothing. She looked like a small porcelain doll. Soon, the assistant healers rushed her away to the NICU.

Lily's face must have had a pleading look as she watched her newborn baby disappear. An assistant healer turned around and came back to her.

"You can see her soon" She said in a kind, sweet voice.

Lily began to cry a little. Henry wiped the tears from her eyes as he hugged her close.

"Shes a strong little fighter. Just as strong as her mother, who is the strongest person I've ever known. While, she may not feel like she's a strong fighter right now, she's always fought, harder and harder. Today will prove her strength and she'll come out on top. Thats the girl I married" Henry said in the sweetest voice Lily had ever heard as he kissed her forehead.

Lily felt a finger on her chin as her head moved up to look at his.

"I love you, more than the sun and stars" He smiled.

"I love you too" was all Lily could muster in her exhaustion, then she gave him a small kiss.

Soon, Lily was asleep. Henry watched his wife sleep, she had been so strong, stronger than he had ever seen her before. Only a few times did she lose her strength, but even at that, she was still stronger than he could ever be. He had fallen in love with the best girl in the world and she never ceased to prove him wrong on that point. Henry felt his eyes getting heavy and soon, he was asleep in the rocking chair next to Lily's bed.

Meanwhile, Harry paced back and forth in the waiting room. No one had come in to tell him how his daughter was doing, how his grandchild was doing, nothing. Other grandparents had come and gone, but not Harry.

"Harry, why don't you sit down" Ginny pleaded for a moment.

"No" was all Harry could say.

"Honey, its their first child. Do you remember how long I was in labor for when James was born?" Ginny said sternly.

Harry finally sat down next to his wife of 32 years. "Yeah, you're right" He said putting his forehead in the palm of his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

Lily woke up to the quiet squeak of a rocking chair. Henry sat in the chair, absentmindedly rocking himself while he slept. The door opened slowly, sheclosed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

"Oh, the poor things... they're exhausted. Look at them" a familiar voice said quietly.

"Well, you can only imagine what they must be going through" another voice said.

Lily could hear Henry wake up with a deep breath and say "Harry?"

Lily kept her eyes closed as Henry explained to her parents what had happened.

"Shes a strong one Henry, it must be hard for her" Harry said softly.

Lily inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, she looked around briefly and found Henry right there next to her, a hand resting gently on her thigh and a thumb just running back and forth over the blanket.

"Henry..?" Lily said quietly.

"Oh, hey there, babe" He sounded relieved as he laid down next to her to hear her quiet voice.

"Hey" her voice cracked from sleep. She could still feel his thumb running back and forth on her thigh.

"Do you wanna see your baby?" He asked quietly.

Lily nodded gently.

Henry got up walked past Lily's parents and came back with a pink bundle that had an oxygen line hanging out of it.

She held her arms out gently as she took the pink bundle and held her for the second time in her life.

"Awwwooohhhh, hey there little fighter" Lily wiped away a few tears.

"Three pounds, eight ounces" Henry said proudly, "Also, strong enough lungs to breathe on her own, with oxygen of course."

"Yeah" Lily smiled the widest she had ever smiled.

"Do you have a name for her?" Ginny asked.

"Anna, Anna Rose" Lily smiled.

She was favoured by everyone in the room, by her parents, by her grandparents. She was small and precious in her own way and it was perfect. She looked up at Lily with her large, familiar blue eyes that she had fallen for and married. She moved her small head with red hair that matched the color on her own head. She yawned her little lips that mimicked the ones she had kissed so many times. She scrunched her little nose that was all the same as the one that made her go cross eyed. She was perfectly balanced between which parent she looked like. She was the perfect product of love. She would be their pride and joy. She would be their miracle child. Lily soon realized that Henry was next to her, an arm around her shoulders, and his cheek against her head. They were the perfect little, sudden, yet miracle family.

Lily looked down at the little sleeping baby in her arms and sighed.

She was happy.


End file.
